


Time to Kill: Dante x fem!reader

by TheArchivistRebel



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Betrayal, Church Sex, Controversy, Demonic Possession, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff and Smut, Hostage Situations, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Nudity, POV Multiple, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Torture, Tragedy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 48,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchivistRebel/pseuds/TheArchivistRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinary you. Ordinary life until you receive a call from your boss. You work as a journalist, writing crap stories about celebrities or corrupt politicians until you are assigned a job that will make you leave the home you love to Fortuna. The lonely island that caused millions to die nearly a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Somewhat of an Intro

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy, if you have any comments or critiques I am completely open to new ideas and criticism. Enjoy though!

 

#    Chapter 1: Somewhat of an Intro

  
    The last orange rays of a harsh, hot summer sun has finally set upon the lonely island, Fortuna. Fortuna is a very old, Gothic style town; it was known for a phenomenal occurrence that dealt with the sudden deaths around the world. Nearly a year ago, black smoke emitted from Fortuna and danced across the sky towards other countries which caused The Great Loss. Thousands of families lost a loved one from this smoke and no one kn- well, still doesn't know why. The world knows that the birthplace of this horrid circumstance came from that island. The world's leaders came together for a meeting to figure out why this happened, no one outside of Fortuna knows what even happens there, let alone what festers upon their ground. The leaders decided to send someone there, to get to know the people who inhabit and strangle the truth from the city but this person must have barely any ties, an ordinary person. That is where you came in, unfortunately.  
  
5:45 a.m. Tuesday, the 13th. December.   
    You are at the healthy age of twenty five, single, ready to mingle, trying to get out there as much as possible. But as much as you daydream about love, seeing places, wanting to touch snow; do SOMETHING really. You were a journalist, writing boring stories about corrupt politicians and how celebrities keep raping, divorcing, or breaking up with each other apparently. Really living the life huh? You had an apartment downtown in a really cheap area, after work you change into a jogging suit and jog to your place. At least there was one guy who will never leave you and loved you to pieces and that was your bird: Wally. Everytime you walked inside your small, somewhat cozy place you call home he would chirp and shout, "Hey sweetcheeks!" No matter how many times you heard him say that it somehow makes you grin and giggle, "Hey babe." and that's how you would reply, everyday.   
  
**BEEP BEEP BEEP, GOOOD MORNING MY LOVELY FANS, IT'S 5:45 A.M. AND IT'S TIME YOU HARD WORKING FOLKS WAKE UP AND DO YOUR DAILY ROUTINE! TO HELP, HERE IS THE SPUNKY STEVIE WONDER WE LOVE SO MUCH SINGING ONE OF HIS HIT SONGS ' _SUPERSITION'._** _~Very superstitious, writings on the wall, Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall~_  Morning's bright light hit your eyes as soon as the jazzy rhythm started, you kept your eyes closed persistently as you hum to Stevie's oh so catchy song. But you heard that annoying voice in your head, 'GET UP GET UP YOU HAVE WORK!' Knowing that your inner mother was right, you groaned with reluctance and sat up anyway with your outstretched arms reaching to the ceiling, "Time for my boring ass morning." 

    "EEK BORING ASS MORNING." Wally screeched right after your pessimistic comment. You smirked with a very slight curly smile, swinging your long legs to the side of the bed. Facing your tiny bathroom, your face scrunched up, foot tapping to the beat, "Let's do this." Your scholar like hands turned the knob that triggered your hot water halfway to the right, letting the water warm up as you stripped wearily. Steam filled the bathroom, the mirror has a thin layer of steam trying to condense, this hot atmosphere just made you feel more sleepy but nevertheless you stepped into the shower and began to wash your (h/l) hair with eucalyptus shampoo/conditioner. 'Message. Message! MESSAGE!' The ringtone of your smartphone was practically screaming for you and as an added measure Wally began to screech with your phone making it even more annoying. You felt your heart race the more annoyed you became, "ALRIGHT I AM COMING!" Wally was silent as soon as you got out of the shower, all dried up in your naked majesty.    

   "(Y/n)," You mumbled when you picked up the call. "Only took you forever, Miss (Y/n). You need to come to the office an hour early. The president is here and he has an assignment for you." Mrs. Londra gulped. Mrs. Londra was the head of the journalist company you worked at and to hear that the President has an assignment for you, you were needless to say astonished, "Oh. Okay. This better not be a trick or I swear." You snapped with extreme suspicion and why wouldn't you? The President? Really now? After Mrs. Londra hung up you finished dressing into a buttoned up white blouse, black slim fitting slacks, and black kitten heels. You sat down near your vanity, looking at yourself in the mirror, "The fucking president. Bullshit." You shook your head and applied on professional makeup. Light brown mascara, light eye shadow that matched you complexion but gave a shine, light red lipstick that didn't make you look like a whore but it made you look feminine and strong. No eyeliner but an eyebrow pencil to make you look sharp at least. Finally, brushed your (h/c) (h/l) back to a make a short messy bun with your hair parted in the middle and gentle strands fell evenly to the sides of your face. You took really good care of yourself and especially your hair so it always looked very fine and silky.     

"Breakfast. Right." You cleared your scratchy throat and stood up with confidence, heading to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Sold my Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Fortuna!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again same as last time any comments or critiques, let me know.

# Chapter 2: Sold my Soul

  
   One egg. One half of a grapefruit. One toast spread with cream cheese. That is your breakfast everyday, when it   
came to good health you were a bit of a freak. 6:20 a.m.   
  
    "Fuck." You wolfed down the yogurt, grabbed your black peacoat and purse before you stormed out of the apartment  
and locked the door. The cold air harshly bit down on your arms as you struggle to put on your warm comforting jacket,  
After sliding the big plastic buttons into their slits and wrapping your slender neck with a wool scarf you made your way  
down the stairs to your car, "It's too cold to walk or jog, really. Time to use you again." You mumble, feeling the cloud of steam  
that emitted from your mouth hit your face before climbing in clumsily into your car. The car seat was incredibly cold which   
gave you a major shiver session before starting the car.   
  
    "Why is it so fucking cold?" Frantically you pushed the heater button, nowing it wouldn't do good but it made you feel better. The  
steam on the front window of your car began to drip down in the form of water from condensation. Your eyes intently follwed a   
lonely drop race down to the hood of the car. A man was staring at you from the ed of the steps of the rocky stairs that led up to another  
apartment, "Creepy.." You felt your heart race as you pulled out from the driveway, onto work with great anticipation but at the  
same time with dread. You knew that if the President showed up to a journaling company, trying to basically hire a journalist then  
it was not only a far away assignment but an incredibly dangerous one. Your breath hitched at the thought of this being dangerous,  
you didnt want any trouble and you wanted to return to Wally. At the same time you craved excitement, adventure and this was  
the calling you were waiting for.   
  
    "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.." Your legs were shaking a bit from anxiety, breath shook and finally you were there. You stared at the  
grey, depressing building you have looked at for years but today it looked different. It felt as if you were already experiencing a flashback  
from your life. As if you died from that assignment the president gave you. It was a frightening thought, you were not afraid of death, you  
were afraid  of not living your life to its extent like you shouldve. All the regrets hovered over you in those agonizingly painful two minutes,even though they were minutes it felt like hours, "Fuck." You clenched your teeth, finding yourself somewhat paralyzed but after a few minutes you walked into the building and to your office finding Mrs. Landra and indeed, the President with his security and a few other government looking officials. You exhaled deeply, opening the door with your head held up high. 

  
    "Ah, there she is. Ms. (Y/Ln)," The president smiled warmly but in his eyes you could tell that the smile was fake and more of a sign of extreme worry. You took his hand and shook it, "Mr.President, a pleasure." The President chuckled breathlessly, "Unfortunately, I normally would be pleased but to be frank. This assignment I am giving you is incredibly imperative and dangerous." Mrs. Landra smiled weakly with her hands behind her back, "My dear, you will do just fine." Reassurance. More like fake reassurance, all of it was bullshit. You knew that this was going to be life changing and threatening.   
  
    "Ms. (Y/LN). I chose you because you are incredibly independent and I heard good things about you to sugarcoat things. Your job is to go to Fortuna. Find out what the hell is going on over there. We cannot afford more innocent lives lost, if it happens again we can all expect another world war over this matter and myself and the other world leaders are trying to prevent such a thing from happening." The President summed it up quite nicely with a bow tied to the top. You chuckled and shook your head, "So now is the time to say; you are the world's last hope." The president frowned with melancholy, "Ms. (Y/LN). To be blunt, you're expendable. We have lists of other potential candidates but you have the highest percentage of giving us information and surviving." You sat down with a deep exhale, "What is the percentage?"   
  
    "...25%." The President slowly replied grimly. Mrs. Landra bit her bottom lip with a hint of regret. You rubbed your forehead, "Shit..you are saying that not only I have a 25% chance of giving you what you need but I have a 25% chance of surviving this freak fest?" The President sighed, crouched upon one knee, "I was wrong. You are our last hope. That is the highest percentage. But that is just statistics, nothing more. I believe you can give us what we need and live.  Once you have what you need, we will send an immediate rescue to ensure your safety, 100%. Everything of expense is covered and your new name is, "Charlotte D'Ivore. You came from Nice, France to be cleansed and ready to be embraced by their god. Understoood?" He gave a file of everything you needed to get started with the plane ticket to Fortuna.   
  
    "They accept anyone who wants to be baptized and brainwashed?" You jested and grinned crookedly to try to ligten up the mood. The President laughed, "Basically. We have checked who is close to you and we are going to put them in our security program which includes your pet bird, do not worry." You smiled gratefully, "Thank you but be careful my bird is a smartass."    
  
10:00 p.m. Thursday 15th. December.   
    The plane lights dimmed when it was time to sleep, you groaned at the humidity and closeness of the plane. At least you weren't payng for it. Take what you can get, right? At least the seat was comfortable, you yawned deeply away from the snoring man. Hate this. Hate snoring. How could you sleep when there is a loud snoring man next to you? Of course! Music! You plugged in your green earphones into your trusty smartphone, head leaned back and you felt bliss wash over you.   
  
    "Thank humanity for music," You smiled and fell into a serene sleep.   
  
**'Thank you for choosing this airline, enjoy your stay at the beautiful island, Fortuna.'** You jolted awake after your felt the man next to you violently get out of his seat. The people aboard were dressed very differently. White hoods covered most of their face, white and brown and gold seemed like the most popular colors and they all except you were from Fortuna.   
  
    "Welp, here we go." You took your bag, stared at the exit and inhaled thinking, 'Everything will be just fine."


	3. Chapter 3: One of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are on the beautiful Gothic island called Fortuna. A little girl freaks you out but then you felt a gentle soul and a saw a kind smile, "Welcome! Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last time before this: I dont claim anything blah blah blah

# Chapter 3: One of us

  
    Fortuna. This is where it all began and ended. The birthplace of the mysterious occurrence that startled the world. "Miss! Miss!" A high pitched voice was tugging at not only your sleeve but at your ears. You turned around to find a young girl, "I have been told to give this to you!" The young lass was holding a long, black box, it was skinny and it seemed light to carry, "What is it?" You jerked your chin at the box with suspicion, leaving some distance between you two.  
  
    "That is for you to find out. All I know it was shipped with your flight frooomm..a lady named Kirsten Landra," The girl shrugged, there was something off about this girl. She was completely alone, had a dirty complexion with manipulative eyes and a "charming" s mile. You stood there analyzing this little lass's expression and sure enough it was creepy, "Open it." The little girl's face went from a wide smile to a menacing frown, you felt your left eyebrow rise with a hint of confusion.   
  
    "It is for you. It's IMPOLITE to intrude!" Her voice went deep, it was scratchy, brown, prickly like but no less frightening. You stood your ground with a slight gulp, a drop of sweat ran down the side of your forehead. The silence between you two was unnerving, she would not take her gaze off of you, "Go ahead. Take it....TAKE IT!" Again, from that sweet voice to the hateful, gutful raspy voice, she was starting to breathe unevenly as you kept staring at her. After a while you felt your body subconsciously take a step back then another and another each step making slight contact with the dusty ground. The girl however stood there, staring, in the same position even as you walked away quickly, "What the fuck.." You didn't want to turn back, you seen enough horror movies to know what that led to but your brain was ever so curious so you turned reluctantly and from the long distance you made she was still standing there, staring at you through the crowd.   
  
    "Miss D'Ivore?" A hand was upon your shoulder, you jumped at the sudden contact and whipped your head around. There standing before you was a beautiful young woman, her auburn hair was in a ponytail, her fine bangs pinned behind her left ear and brown catlike eyes with a pale complexion and a kind warm smile that made her look even more stunning. She was wearing what seemed like a traditional church dress, "My name is Kyrie. I understand you came here in search of spiritual guidance, right? Ms. D'Ivore?" You pinched the bridge of your nose, 'That's right. My alias. Charlotte D'Ivore', you thought as you mentally smacked yourself then looked at Kyrie with a friendly smile, "Yes, that is correct." The little girl from earlier stood beside Kyrie and opened the box which had a church dress, "See. Nothing more. Just a dress." You nodded, needless to say you felt bad, you thought the girl was mentally insane or--something really, but it was a simple dress, "Thank you and I apologize." You hands took ahold of the dress, it was a simple brown peasant like dress that you would see in those stereotypical post revolution era movies. The dress was long with mid sleeves that landed upon the elbows and it had a scoop cut that didn't reveal too much but showed some skin. It was plain but sensible, of course, it's the church.   
  
   "Follow me and we will show you to your new quarters in the church!" Kyrie smiled hopefully but the little girl and you were already enemies, you could tell. She hated you but she's a little girl, give her some candy and she would change her perspective. Kyrie, the little girl, and yourself were walking down the old fashioned streets towards a big cathedral. The people were quiet, reserved, and they looked harsh, "Damn..loosen up.." You mutter under your breath, you understood their commitment to their religion but there is a fine line between being committed and being an ass about it. Kyrie opened the intricate cathedral doors, allowing the little girl and yourself in, "Sister. Who is this woman?" You raised your eyebrows, standing before you was a well groomed man with a goatee and a stern, confident face.   
  
    "Brother, Charlotte. Charlotte, this is my brother, Credo. He is Captain of our holy knights," She smiled proudly and looked up at her towering brother with admiration. Credo cleared his throat, "So you are the new sister we all have heard about from beyond our borders. It's interesting to see such a young woman like yourself be interested in our religion." You laughed nervously then stopped when Credo gave you an eyebrow rise, obviously he was a religion prick as well, "Well, we all need to experiment sometime and hopefully I will be a good contribution." He glanced at Kyrie then back at you with that same stern look, he was also very well dressed with a HUGE sword at his side, you were wondering how strong he had to be to wield that monster, "We shall see, won't we?" He slowly made his way back with his hands behind his back, he was skeptical about you and you could tell by how self righteous and pompous he acted especially when he walked away. 'Heh. Ass,' With a roll of your eyes, Kyrie gigged, "Do not worry about Credo. He is stern but kind, he will warm up to you eventually. Come now!" She grabbed your hand eagerly, it seemed as if she lacked female companionship at east with a woman your age.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Credo's POV  
  
    "Who was that, Credo?" One of the knights peeked at the (h/c) woman being pulled by Kyrie. Credo watched them as they finally went up the stairs, "A woman. Her name is Charlotte D'Ivore. She traveled all the way here to be saved." The knight smirked and crossed his arms, "So much for my vow of celibacy cause she is one fine example of the female." The other knights drawled in agreement but Credo back hand slapped that knight, "How dare you think of filthy thoughts towards one of our soon to be sisters! I expect you all to treat everyone under the wing of his Holiness with respect and appreciation and if I hear one of those crude remarks again....that slap will seem like child's play, understood?!" The knights stood at attention and shouted a "Yes sir!" Credo despised disrespect especially in that crude form, even though he already found you barely tolerable he still respected your rights as a human being instead of a woman. He believed in equality for all, disregarding in sex or race, his knights were the best but they did have their flaws and he has accepted that since he knows there is no such thing as perfection...or.. Credo stared back at the steps, the last time he saw you for today and contemplated what he felt about you. So far you were awkward, tiresome of others, and very critical but no less beautiful even he was tempted to get to know you better but that's the main reason why he found you barely tolerable. You clouded his mind already as if he was enchanted out of thin air but he exhaled through his nose. The knights were snickering in the background at Credo and mocking his stares, "Ooooo, looovee at first siightt.." They began to make kissy faces and smooching noises, all the knights including Credo was bound to the church from the moment of their birth due to lineage. Credo always found time to interact with others but his brothers, his knights never did, so even though their abilities were mind boggling they had the minds of adolescent boys.   
  
    "Enough," Credo slipped in a slight smirk at his deputies, he shook his head.   
  
    "You all are ridiculous fools," He remarked playfully and dismissed the knights. The knights laughed and casually walked out of the cathedral. Credo exhaled with relief, being around fools was tiresome, he grabbed a shining, gold holy trinket from his pocket, holding it firmly in his hands and knelled with his head bowing onto his firmly clenched hands before a dimly lit altar to pray.   
  
    "My lord, grant me the virtues of patience, wisdom, kindness, forgiveness, and knowledge. Touch my mind with your hand of faith so it can be cleansed and to submit only to your holy callings. Help me. Be my guide in my life so I may be a faithful follower to you. Bless my sister. Help her find her way. Let her kind heart be her guide. Bless the knights that I have taken under my wing. Help them see the light. Bless His Holiness. Let his sermons and voice sing faith into the followers that lead their life by your examples. Bless our sister and our newest edition to our family. Help her be touched by your faith and be merciful. Pray for us." He stood up and kissed the red pendant that rested upon the altar. He opened his palm, revealing the holy trinket then let it slide back into his white pocket.   
  
    "How nice, you actually thought about me.." The (h/c) woman stood behind Credo with her arms crossed, dressed in her new white dress. Credo cleared his throat, "You shall be routinely praying as well." The woman smirked, her smile almost looked as if it was mocking, "You honestly think gods help?" Credo let his head fall back ever so slightly, revealing more of his pale neck, "I do. Why do you question the power and mercy of our god?" The woman laughed with amusement, making sure her pinned hair was in place, "Do you and your little dollhouse folks even know what went on last year because of this place? A black smoke killed millions all over the world. I do not even have a family anymore because of that. Most of my friends are gone. Oh yea, I used to pray to my god. But what did he do? He let them die. He let some of his most devout and faithful followers die. It's all just a huge game, don't you understand? Gods are useless, we have tales about miracles, oh yes. But later on we have to interpret them ourselves but they are just that: tales. The only thing gods give to some is hope and comfort other than that, fucking useless." The woman was frowning deeply, it was clear that she was hurt. She was scarred. Credo didn't know about the occurrence but he knew where the black smoke came from and why it killed millions but he was sworn to secrecy by oath.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back to reader's POV  
  
    "I am sorry for your losses. But I can promise you this." He cautiously made his way to you, hesitantly cradled your small hands in his surprisingly gentle grip, "You are safe here and I assure you that you will find your faith even if it doesn't match what we envisioned." His facial expression softened somewhat, you couldn't help but trace his features with your eyes, trying to memorize his look. He gave one final gentle squeeze upon your hands then inhaled, "Excuse me but it's time for your joining ritual." You withdrew your hands slowly and rubbed your right arm, "My what?" Credo chuckled, "Do not worry. It does not include blood sacrifice or chanting around a fire." You couldn't help but laugh at the remark, he had a sense of humor! You know what? He is alright! Credo smiled at your laughter, he craved it now, laughter was hard to come by in this town and to see a new face laughing was incredibly refreshing. You and Credo walked side by side to where the joining ritual will be taking place. This is going to be a cool experience, you thought.


	4. Chapter 4: One of the Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credo and you are off to a good start. The Joining ritual is about to begin, what else could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the characters or world or universe it is all CAPCOM. Have any comments, critiques, please post. Enjoy.

# Chapter 4: Becoming one of the faithful

  
    Credo politely opens the door for you, showing you the way to the hall where the ritual takes place. Needless to say, you were nervous but why wouldn't you be? It's your first day in Fortuna and in their church with no preparation for this ritual, you knew that Credo was joking about blood sacrifice and chanting but...you were suspicious and frankly you didn't put that past them.   
  
    "Credo, my boy," There was a very well dressed man with a soothing but old voice. He had a sad but kind disposition, Credo knelled with respect, of course you nervously looked down and back up at the old man, contemplating whether to do what Credo did but this mind war had you paralyzed. Credo slowly rose placing a hand upon the middle of your back, "Ms. D'Ivore. This is His Holiness." Sanctus was his name, he smiled warmly, "This is our new sister from beyond our boundaries. I welcome you my child." You felt his hand pat the top of your head like a dog, you didn't like the vibe coming from him, "Thanks.." Credo raised an eyebrow at your response, the tone of your voice was obviously interpreted in a certain manner, "So let's begin." Sanctus nodded, his old, eerily soft and wrinkly hands took ahold of your firm hand.   
  
    "Lord, grant this new sister faith, love, and mercy so that she can follow by your example," The knights knelled before you including Credo in a praying position, reciting a prayer in unison under their breath. One of the priests walked around the knights, you, and Sanctus swinging a holy container held by a chain that emitted steam. You looked around at the Knights then held your eyes at Credo but flinched when a cold sharp sensation pricked you. You whipped your head at your arm, eyes wide, there was a small cut but your blood was being dropped in a small cup, "Wha?? Hey!" Sanctus jolted, clearly a reaction like this was new, "Calm down, child. It's just blood." You snorted, pulled your arm back then clamped your hand down upon the cut, "It's MY blood. It's not something that you can just take! And I only need my blood, you know? It is kind of my life support." You felt Credo's gaze upon you, you still heard the knights and everyone else still going on with the ritual. Sanctus smirked, "Very well." He snatched your arm, deepening the cut to make the blood flow faster, obviously they needed a certain amount. The knife was incredibly cold, your arm felt numb when the knife deepened, you bit your bottom lip till the color went white. It hurt so bad, you clenched your hand into a shaky fist and after they had their cup of your blood they quickly burnt the cut. "Ah!!" You yelped, the pain was excruciating, with impulse you backed away.   
  
    "Enough!" Your arm was trembling, a huge frown was upon you well you had every right to be angry. You had no idea of this so you shot a deathly glare at Credo as if to say, 'Why didn't you tell me?'   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Credo's POV  
  
    They usually do not take this much blood..His Holiness usually needs only a few drops but he wan--no..needed a small cup of her blood but why? It was quite cruel to punish her indirectly already, she wasn't prepared or told anything so of course she would act like this. She was perfectly respectable but not knowing of our rituals. Credo tensed as you glared at him, knowing that you were angry. Sanctus grabbed the cup of blood, blessing it, "Thank you, my child." The Knights and Credo stood up patiently watching His Holiness splash her blood upon a statue of Sparda. He felt a bit guilty for not letting her know, she would've agreed with it so why didn't he tell you?   
  
    His Holiness stood in front of you, placing his wicked hand upon your cheek, "You are most welcome, now go, my child." Credo squinted at the gesture with suspicion, he didn't like the intensity and awkwardness of what Sanctus did, in fact, he despised it. Your heart was racing, without touching Sanctus you slowly made your way out of the hall, letting the door slam. Credo cleared his throat, making it clear for the others to leave him and His Holiness alone. The doors quietly closed after they were dismissed, "My Holiness--"   
  
    "Credo, I took that quantity of her blood for a reason, you know this. Whatever I do ensures not just the benefit of this church but for the people," Sanctus quickly tried to reassure Credo but it was all for naught.  
"With all due respect, My Holiness, the last gesture was everything but...necessary," Credo took his time to choose his words carefully, of course Sanctus knew Credo's concern but he laughed loudly.  
  
   "Oh Credo. My dear boy, it was a gesture of kindness and nothing more and nothing less," He smirked with a mocking smile then with a flick of his wrist, Credo left the hall and towards your room.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Back to Reader  
  
    You sat upon the middle of your twin bed, staring at the ugly burnt scar, running your fingers upon it till your heard the sound of boots stomping in the hallway. Your door was closed but not locked, you sat up with your head held high and then there was a knock.   
  
    "What?" You were in no mood for games and bullshit, your arm and cheek was vandalized and you hated the fact that you had to tolerate it.   
  
    "Miss D'Ivore. It's Credo," Credo leaned his ear near the door, he heard you shuffling with a frustrated groan.   
  
    "What do you want you liar?!" Anger was festering in your gut, hearing his voice made your blood boil. Credo frowned, barging in the room, "Excuse me?" He looked angry, offended, his hands clenched into fists. You stood you ground against the righteous man, "I said you lied." His light brown eyes met ferociously with your prideful look.   
  
       " No, I did not lie. How dare you.." He exhaled his words, even though he was flaming mad he looked even more beautiful as an angry animal. You smirked, "You said everything will be fine! Well, it wasn't! I  got cut and burnt! Then Mr. Happy touched my cheek in a disgusting manner! You probably knew what he was thinking!" You both tried to justify yourselves for awhile, you knew you had every right to be angry and Credo knew he had a right to feel offended but fighting with each other wasn't helping.  
  
    After minutes passed you plopped back upon the bed, arms and hair splayed as your legs dangled, tired and exhausted you closed your eyes, "Credo. Listen, I don't even care anymore. Just go. I am tired and I think I want to get some rest before you and your girl squad come barging in to take me to another ritual." Credo gazed upon you, biting his lower lip with frustration and a bit of lust. Finally he sighed then nodded, "Forgive me, I hope we shall get along better the longer you stay." You heard the door close quietly and the stomps of boots slowly fading, "Fuck." You muttered but slowly sleep has taken ahold of you.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
 _"You're finally here.." A deep voice rumbled in the darkness.  
_       
        _"What?" Your arms extended out, trying to search for a wall, something to hold onto. The voice chuckled mockingly, "You are aware. That little girl and the box? You knew. "His Holiness" when he took more blood then was necessary and caressed your cheek. Do not trust anyone (Y/N). These "faithful" companions will try to brainwash you into one of them. Be strong. Keep your mind. Do not end up like the others, they were weak. In the room of His Holiness is a secret trap door hidden under a massive bookshelf, find it. Go inside and uncover the mysteries you are seeking. But be careful, he has eyes and ears everywhere." The new but strangely comforting voice slowly faded. A faint light was getting closer to you, you were...floating in darkness, your brown dress and (h/c) hair was elegantly flowing just like when someone is submerged under water._  
  
    "Hello??" Your voice echoed but the light was a picture of a man. A man with hair like starlight and light blue orbs that reminded you of the sky. He seemed a man that was nearly out of his twenties, light facial hair with a strong but powerful disposition, he was...beautiful to you. You never seen a man more stunning especially with starlight hair.  
  
    "Find this man. He shall help you with this noble endeavor that was bestowed upon you. But be wary of him, he is capable of many inhuman things that you do not understand. But first the bookshelf, find out any information if you can. Show the man that you are worthy enough for him to help." You bit your bottom lip, puzzled but you understood that this might actually be a lead, "I understand. I shall do this."  
  
    "Good. Now go," The voice commanded and slowly you felt the sun's harsh rays upon your face, letting your eyelids flutter open. You sat up and exhaled, "Go to the room. Move the bookshelf. Into the trapdoor. Find information. Find the starlight haired man. Got it." A huge knock made you jolt up, "Charlotte!!! it's time for our daily morning prayers!" Kyrie..damn. She is a very nice girl but she was in the way of your lead but nevertheless you got up and put on your new undergarments that were so 1920s lingerie, "Really??" You rolled your eyes and slipped your long brown peasant dress on. You clumsily fixed your hair up then walked out, "I am here, let's go." Kyrie smiled and nodded, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the altars where the sisters, mothers, priests, knights, and...Credo were. Of course she wanted be next to Credo so that means you were on the other side of him, in a kneeling position and prayed silently in your mind as the others recited a typical prayer. 'Lord..uh..my lord. I know I haven't spoke to you for a while and the last time I spoke to you wasn't the most pleasant. I don't know if that was you in my dream but whoever it was...I..I don't know. Just make sure Wally is alright, yea? That is all I ask. I care not for my safety just Wally's.' Credo stared you, clearing his throat, you quickly looked slightly up at him and whispered, "Uhh..I didn't memorize it yet." You felt your cheekbones warm up with embarrassment, the dress bothered you it hugged you perfectly showing off your curves but it was long and slightly flowy, no ruffles, just simple with a low scoop cut and short sleeves. Credo tried to keep his eyes somewhat off of you, "I see..try to memorize it by tomorrow. I cannot keep making it look like you are praying." You scoffed with a roll of your (e/c) eyes, "Well, you are certainly doing good job right now, talking and looking at me as we are both whispering!" You hissed. Credo huffed, tilting his head down upon his gripped hands, reciting the rest of the prayer. You smiled crookedly as if you won the battle, after prayers you quickly slipped from the rest of the sisters and off to His Holiness's chambers.


	5. Chapter 5: Is this hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange person gave you a strong lead and you are willing to take it head on but what sacrifices or what amount of courage will you have to face in order to get what you need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are sensitive to physical torture or abuse, I recommend not reading this chapter or if you can then kudos to you! I will let you know if something really bad is going to happen. NOTE: I do not own anything from CAPCOM.

# Chapter five: Is this hell?

  
    "Bookshelf. Trapdoor.." You mumble as your light and quiet footsteps reach His Holiness's chambers.  
  
     "Are the preparations ready for Credo's ascension?" An old familiar voice struck your arm, it was Sanctus but then you heard an unfamiliar voice, "Of course, your Holiness. What about D-d-d-dante?" His Holiness laughed but it was deep and menacing, "We will catch him in time, Angus. In time." Angus gulped, "Are you sure about that? His tactics and skill are far beyond any knight we have at our dip-p-posal."   
  
    "We will soon catch him no doubt, Angus. You must trust me," You heard his haunting footsteps get louder and louder, you weren't sure if he was coming close to the door but you're stomach twisted. The door opened with you standing right there, you looked up at Sanctus with guilt riddled all over your face, "Oh, Miss D'Ivore, please do come in." Angus raised an eyebrow at you, crossing his arms, "I-I-I..I was.." You were paralyzed but felt His Holiness's cold hand upon the middle of your waist then slowly pushed you in, shutting the door behind him.   
  
    "Who is this inferior?" Angus pointed directly with his cold bug like eyes. You stood your distance between the two funny looking men, you backed up against the book shelf, a hand behind your back and felt a sharp piece of metal, you quickly grasped it just in case these men tried anything funny. His Holiness exhaled slowly, taking his time to answer Angus's cruel question, "Her name is Charlotte D'Ivore. She came to us from beyond our borders and she is who you will be working with."  
  
    "Do you mean partner or me as a personal guinea pig?" You fearlessly glared at Sanctus, the men were both staring upon you with disgust for a split second, "You better learn some respec-t-t-t!" Angus suddenly appeared in front of you in a flash, you jolted but soon his hand clenched your jaw with brute force. You squeaked out of shock then stabbed Angus's shoulder out of defense but that did nothing but make him wince through his teeth. His Holiness was in the corner, sipping his tea and reading, fuck him! Fuck all this shit, you thought. Your ears heard a cracking noise that resembled someone squeezing and twisting an empty water bottle then a sharp pain shot through the right side of your face where his stubby fingers were dug into your cheek. Suddenly Angus bashed your head against the bookshelf once and let you fall to the ground, a warm tickling sensation crept down your forehead to your right nostril. Now the room stunk of blood to you, the rusty metallic smell was grotesque, your hand slowly wiped the blood away, leaving a smear. He bashed your head so incredibly hard you tried to be consciously awake, "Fuck you.." You mumbled and spit upon Angus's boot, not submitting, remembering what the voice said,  _"Don't be weak like the others..."_  Angus grabbed a handful of your hair then pulled you up off the ground, you yelled in pain, frantically trying to release his godly hold. Your nerves were on fire upon your head, "LET ME GO!!!" you screamed and kicked the air, aiming for Angus. He dragged you by the hair, out His Holiness's chambers then grinned wickedly, "Have you eaten, Ms. D'Ivore?" You heart raced, adrenaline was kicking in, your senses were heightened and you were trying to find something sharp to cut your hair with. Angus whistled for two of his own knights but they were different, they had white armor with beautiful gold wings and swords just like what the order uses, you jolted when the clock struck nine and heard his dark voice, "Feeding time."   
  
    The golden knights took ahold of your arms and one clamped down on you already injured mouth, you screamed into the hand out of pain and fear. Angus opened a secret corridor that lead underground to a considerable amount of machines, "Ah here we go. Strap her on." There was a chair in the corner of the room, the knights slammed your body upon the chair as you were forcibly strapped up the ankles, wrists, shoulders and head, "You cannot do this!!" Angus chuckled, shaking his head and got a metal clamp, "After this, let's see if you disrespect His Holiness again." You felt tears brim your eyes but you inhaled and held your breath but Angus pinched your nose, you were sputtering, trying not to breathe but failed. Your lungs were on fire and your ribs were cramping so you inhaled but Angus shoved the metal clamp into your mouth and made it tight. Iron. Iron was what you tasted, your gums were bleeding like crazy but Angus was preparing milk mixed with raw eggs, it was a soupy mixture and it was gross. One of the knights had a plastic tube, you gasped as your eyes widened, tears streamed down, you screamed for help unintelligibly, "Heuuhh!! Heeeuh!!" You felt the plastic tube making it's way down your esophagus, impulsively your throat was trying to gag it out but they kept pushing it down till it reached your stomach. The tube was connected to a funnel, Angus dumped the soupy mixture of raw eggs and milk with a sadistic grin then caressed your cheek and down to your collarbones with you sobbed, "Shhh shh sh shh." You were completely vulnerable and he knew this, he loved it, shushing you in a "comforting" way as you suffered enormously. When the mixture was fully into your stomach the knights quickly and carelessly took the tube out which cut your throat and mouth. You coughed harshly after Angus practically ripped the clamp away, ripping some of the flesh off your gums.   
  
    "There..that wasn't so hard. Was it? Shall we do another round?" Angus laughed in great amusement it was clear that he was enjoying this. You sobbed uncontrollably knowing that you were alone. No friends. No one to come to your aid. There was one who would but you clearly shut him out. Credo. Damn it. Angus made a puppy face, "Aww...is the poor young woman crying?" He let his fingers dance to your thighs, looking at you with lust.   
  
    "I would take you now if not for my vow of celibacy but who would know, really? But then again. I am a man of honor." He took his glove off and explored your facial features, his rough clammy hands made contact with your angel soft skin.   
  
    "I can see why Credo always stares at you..you are indeed beautiful in every aspect. I haven't seen one so maturely beautiful. Sure, his sister is very handsome but far too young looking but you.. You have the beauty of a woman. So strong. With a will of steel. Fearless," You shivered at his filthy touch. He snapped his fingers which triggered the knights to unstrap you completely.   
  
    "You can go. I had my fill for today," Angus flicked his wrist. A knight grabbed your sore neck then threw you out to the hallway then the corridor vanished. Your body was trembling, you tried to get up from the ground but you were terrified. Tears uncontrollably streaming. Bruises and cuts upon your face, arms, and scalp but there was one light that caught your eye. His Holiness was gone from his chambers, "Get up..get up..get the fuck up. Come on, (Y/N)." You encouraged yourself to stand and quickly ran into his room, moving the bookshelf.  
  
    "What do you think you are doing?" You exhaled deeply with a disappointed disposition, "Credo.." He raised an eyebrow when noticing the cuts, bruises, and bloody stains upon your arms and face, slowly closing the door, "What happened to you?" You frowned and stared at the trapdoor, "Nothing..nothing happened." Your voice was raspy and your lips were tainted with dried blood. Credo furrowed his brows, "Charlotte, I can help." You peeked at Credo from the corner of your eye then whispered, "Then watch the door..be my eyes." Credo face softened at the request with a tint of shock, he had to choose between being loyal or helping you, a woman he barely knew but you were battered and beaten so he nodded, "Leave it to me." You slowly smiled genuinely at Credo, "It's (Y/N), by the way..Charlotte isn't my name. Do not tell anyone or else." You opened the door then began to climb down the stairs. "I wouldn't dare tell anyone, (Y/N)." When you were inside, Credo closed the trapdoor and moved the bookshelf to its rightful place then stood guard outside. When your feet touched the dimly lit ground you saw archives upon archives all conveniently organized.    
  
    "Okay. Time to put my journalist skills to good use..finally." You rolled your eyes and remembered that name, "Sparda..." You grabbed every archive that consisted on information about Sparda, grabbing a pencil and paper that you snuck into your cream lace camisole under your dress before going out to morning prayers. You wrote down notes frantically, knowing that Credo couldn't stay guard for forever. Two names came across one of the archives:  
  
**_Dante and Vergil the sons of Sparda and Eva._  
_Dante ~ Alive_  
 _Vergil ~ Deceased?_  
 _Twin brothers: White hair, blue eyes, pale skin, big swords. Dante primarily wears red whereas Vergil wears Blue._  
 _Whereabouts: Unknown on both_**  
  
    "Jackpot." You whispered with a smile and wrote more notes upon Dante's affiliates like Enzo. You shoved the papers back to their rightful place then folded your riddled paper into your camisole as well as your pencil. You silently congratulated yourself and made your way up the stairs and knocked, signalling Credo to move the bookshelf, you heard the scraping of the bottom, he opened the trapdoor and extended his hand.   
  
    "No thank you. I got it." You climbed out, silently closing the trapdoor then helped him move the bookshelf back, "Come lingering here too long is most unwise." Credo firmly grabbed your arm but with concern and you both made your way out of the room. Credo let go of your arm once he knew you both were safe from suspicion. You smiled smugly with a slight skip to your step to your room but Credo kept following and closed your door, "Now tell me who did this to you. I helped you now help me." You groaned grabbing a bucket of water, washing the blood and tending to your wounds, "Do I have too?" Credo frowned, it was clear that he was in no mood for games, "This creepy guy with major stuttering issues..I think his name was Agnoos? Adnus?"  
  
    "Angus?" Credo chimed in quickly, hand grasped at the hilt of his sword. you nodded and pointed at Credo, "Yup, you got him. I was a bit snappy at His Holiness so he did THIS--" You gestured a circle around your face before finishing your sentence, "To me." Credo inhaled deeply, "Forgive me. I have matters to attend to." He gently placed a bottle and some bandages from his pack on the ground next to you, "It'll help with the pain and the bruises." You glanced at the medication and bandages then up at those strong light brown eyes and flicked your wrist. He knew that you appreciated it by the look you gave him, your appreciation was in the form of silence and gaze. He excused himself yet again then stormed out of your room, his intent was clear and you felt somewhat flattered by his rage towards Angus but you couldn't think about that right now. You shut and locked your door, taking the note scrambled paper out, laid it upon the table and pressed your pointer finger around the circled name, "Enzo."


	6. Chapter 6: Are you Enzo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo. You have to find him in order to find one of the twin sons but yet you find another white haired man, was it him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual themes are presented in this chapter if you feel uncomfortable about sexual scenarios then I recommend not reading this chapter other than that, I hope you enjoy! NOTE: I do not own anything from CAPCOM.

# Chapter six: Are you Enzo?

  
   Time to go into town, you thought. Time to see who this Enzo is, where he usually goes to and find out about these twin sons of Sparda. The very demon the Order worships, a demon..you scoffed, "And My god is bad? A demon posing as a god. Fucking ridiculous." As you shook your head with disgust, you snatched your thigh holster from the cabinet. The pain was still there, shooting in your jaw, throat, arms, head, everywhere, really. You couldn't think about that you had to find this Enzo and you had an idea on how to do it, once you attached the holster to you right thigh under your dress near your 1920s lingerie. Under the mattress you had a gun with extra ammo, "Hello sweetcheeks." You grinned, putting the gun into the holster and shoving the ammo into the bra attachment of your camisole then straightened your long brown dress which helped not reveal any outline of the holster or gun, you slipped and tied the knots of your worn out combat, peasant boots, tying your hair into a messy bun with strands dropping elegantly to the sides and one tickling the side of your forehead, "Let's get ready to rock." She made it out to the hallway, closing the door quietly, "Alright, gun, ammo, pencil. paper, and little knife. Okay, let's go." You muttered to yourself, letting Kyrie know that you were going into town.   
  
   "Dinner is at nine and the sermon is at ten. Don't be late!!" Kyrie smiled, handing a piece of potato bread with a slice of ham and cheese for you to take. You wrapped your handkerchief around the mini sandwich, heading out of the cathedral, you felt the breeze of sea air again. With a skip to your step you began to head to the nearest strip club, a man with white hair looked at you funny, "Excuse me, lady." You whipped your head to the left and saw a young man with a cast, "What?" Needless to say, you were annoyed, you had an important mission to do and this kid was getting in the way. "What do you want, kid?" Nero cocked his head and chuckled, "Funny. You are not that old, you know. I am a friend of Kyrie. And surprisingly, you are the only other person to call me that. You are a sister, shouldn't you be praying and worshiping your so called "god"? What a punk! You scoffed, about to slap this kid but since he was a friend of Kyrie you decided not to, "Sure I can pray would you like me to kneel right here in front of you to do it?" Nero smiled widely, "At least I'd get a fantastic view."  
  
   "You're sick!" The thought of that was disgusting, you didn't mind any sexual thoughts since you knew it was normal and perfectly natural but this kid had the nerve to say something like that! Your cheeks were flushed with embarrassment but you were very irritated. Nero laughed, "Aww how cute! You're a virgin, yes? Well, duh, cause you're a sister." You chuckled with a shake of your head, "I am glad I am most amusing to you. Is your penis always in need of a virgin cunt?" Nero's eyes widened at your word choice, he didn't expect that sort of response from a member of the church, "Uhhh.." You had a crooked smile slapped across your face, "I guess not. It's more needy of your hand since that's all it really gets. Next time you try to play this little game with me, I hope you are armed since you looks like your balls just dropped. Good day, kid." With that crude reply you snorted as you passed by the white haired kid, he was obviously not the man in your dreams, the man in your dreams was older with a stubble.  
  
   You entered the foggy, stinky, deafening place, "Enzo! Enzooo!!!" You yelled obnoxiously, the men in the place looked at you with eyebrows raised, a sister in a stripclub? It's practically scandalous, absurd, "Hey sweetie, would you like a tumble?" A very voluptuous woman pushed you upon a chair then straddled you with her long sandy hair tickling your slightly exposed breasts since the dress was pulled by her slender fingers. "Such a cute figure.." The woman mumbled, whispered under your ear. Some men were surrounding the curvy blonde, "Lady, this is a sister. From the church." The blonde gasped, quickly getting off your lap, "I am so sorry, sister!" The prostitute was clearly embarrassed, she bowed her head and quickly made her way to another man who whistled for her. you quickly stood up and asked one of the men for Enzo and he pointed at a short, stubby, pudgy man with arms full of woman and the table riddled with drinks.   
  
   "Enzo?" You fumbled at the fabric of your dress but he didn't even pay attention to you. "Hey...HEYY!! ENZO!!" You practically screamed which made Enzo jolt, "Geez lady dontcha see I am busy here?" He chuckled and shook his head.   
  
    "I need to speak with you this instant in private about Sparda's sons!" Suddenly it felt as thought the room was quiet even when it wasn't. Enzo shooed the girls away making room for you, sure you guys weren't in any private room but the music was your cover. The smoke emitting from his cigar made you choke so you kept waving our hand, trying to make the smoke go away.   
      
    "Who wants to know? You are part of the church which means your the Order's property. Why are you trying to find them?" Enzo squinted, puffing his cigar. You smoothed your dress and coughed once more, "I am not a part of the order. Like you I am also a spy for the UN."   
  
    " _The_ UN? The United Nations? They sent you here? Well, shit. If they sent a spy here then shit must have hit the fan. Well, sorry angelcakes but I cannot tell you where Dante is." Enzo laughed, obviously being sarcastic and mocking you. You grabbed the man's furry collar, leading him out to the back door then pointed your gun at him, "You think I am joking? You think I am making bullshit up!? I am not risking putting myself under more torture for nothing!! You HEAR me?!?!" You had no choice but to threaten the poor guy but you have been force fed, sexually violated, and beaten so you had enough.   
  
    "EASY ANGELCAKES!! EASY!! I got you. Fine. I will take you to Dante, I do not know if he can get you to Vergil since I do not even know if he exists but fine. I am not risking my own neck for some arrogant pretty boy that well defend his own. Come with me." Enzo fixed his coat properly after you put away your gun.   
  
    "Sexy hiding place.." He smiled with his eyebrows raised as you lifted your dress, revealing your (s/c) long legs. You frowned, smoothing your dress, "Look at me like that again and I will hurt you. I will do it." Enzo chuckled.   
  
    You both made your way to a dirty abandoned section of Fortuna. It was very silent, the only noise you heard was Enzo's stomps and your light patter. Debris and rocks were everywhere and you felt them underneath your feet. The place was completely barren, post apocalyptic like and brown until you saw a faint light. Enzo tapped your hip and pointed, "There you go. Devil May Cry, his wanna be pizza place. Good luck, angelcakes." With a tip of his hat, Enzo headed back to the gentleman's club. You groaned, now you were all by yourself, all bruised and cut, with your messy tied up hair, brown long dress and black peasant boots, "I look like a milking maid...oh well.." You held your hands together, every footstep you made ringed louder in your head. There it was the neon lights spelling out  _Devil May Cry_ , "Here we go."


	7. Chapter 7: A Son of Sparda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally at Devil May Cry and a strange blonde woman is sitting upon the table.

# Chapter 7: A Son of Sparda

  
    You gently touched the front of the door with your shaking hand, exhaled once, expecting for him to be a grim warrior,  
what if he doesn't help you? Or worse..what if he hates you? He is only the Son of Sparda, right?? Sparda might just be what   
it is: a legend but Enzo was serious about it so...maybe..just maybe. You bit your bottom, pushing one of the doors opened and   
took two steps in but no one was here, "Uh..hello??" You lifted your dress up a bit just so it wouldn't get too dirty, looking around  
the "wanna be" pizza parlor. It was dark, quaint, and desolate, "Who are you?" A very sexually appealing blonde was sitting upon  
the table with her arms back upon it, leaning on her arms with her legs crossed in e sensuous way. She was stunning but looked   
absolutely terrifying.   
  
    "Uhm..my name is (Y/n) (Y/ln). I am looking for Dante, I believe?" You awkwardly bit your lip and fumbled with your hands.   
  
    "Ohh..it's his one o clock. Okay I'll be right back." She nodded with a smug smile, your eyes widened and tried to stop her, "W-w-w-  
wait!! No its not what you think!" You were frantic but the blonde was in the room upstairs, you heard talking and a deep voice. A  
voice that was very manly and smooth as silk. It was music to your ears so you stopped talking, just listening to his succulent voice.  
After a few moments of just staring at the wall and listening you heard heavy steps walking down the stairs. You were sitting upon the   
red couch under the balcony, very modestly of course but when you saw his leather boot you quickly stood up. Soon a tall strapping man   
was in front of you and he was even more beautiful in real life. His hair was just like the finest starlight, blue orbs; intense, long strong legs,  a shapely torso, his leather outfit was elaborate but simple, a stunning piece of attire to smell and look at then his face..his pale, clear complexion with a strong nose, arrogant but confident smile slapped across it. You realized that you were staring at him for took long and actually analyzed his body and face in FRONT of him. 'Oh my god. I am an idiot', you thought, your cheeks were flaming red, you couldn't help to look at the smirking man right now.  
  
    "You aren't my one o clock but still, if you are here for a quickie, I can definitely satisfy your lust, sister. Plus, it seems very kinky considering that it's forbidden for you sisters to be touched in such a manner." The starlight haired man crossed his arms with a grin, knowing what you must be thinking but you stammered trying to have some self justification.  
  
    "N-no, I was looking for you s-since I was sent here from the UN; United Nations; Enzo said that i-if anyone would be able to help it was you. Plus nearly a year ago there was a black smoke that came from Fortuna that killed millions a-and that's w-why I am here." You were uncontrollably shaking out of  nervousness. Dante chuckled deeply, "Now why would he say that? I am just a pizza guy." He raised his eyebrow with a smolder then shrugged. You snorted still twiddling your thumbs, "I found that you are one of the sons of Sparda and he was a demon knight. I researched in the archives of His Holiness's chambers. It is clear that you can help considering your..uhmm.." You stopped right there, not knowing what to call the demon half-breed. Dante frowned a bit then smiled  once more, 'Yes, god yes. Please keep smiling.' Your thoughts were all over the place, you craved his smile now, it was incredibly confident and all the other men that you have dated were just insecure fools.   
  
    "Nature?" Dante chimed in, he signalled you to follow him to the desk where he sat down with his feet upon the table, grabbing a slice of pizza.   
  
    "Uh- yes. Sorry, I was trying to find the right words. If it seemed rude that I stopped at the end of my sentence, I apologize," You quickly tried to make things between the handsome man and yourself less antagonistic. Dante laughed at your awkwardness, "Do not worry, sister. No offense taken. Now let's be realistic. I am REALLY good at non trivial tasks like saving the world from demonic destruction and if there is one thing I learned if you are good at something never do it for free." You smirked and nodded, "Ah. I see is that why you "sell" pizza? you made fake quotation signals with your fingers. Obviously, he wasn't getting any business which means he wasn't good at it most likely. Dante stopped eating with a crooked smile, "So you have a sense of humor. A sister with a sense of humor you never see those. Most of you sisters are plain and holy like it is most annoying."   
  
    "We do that on purpose. Only to idiots who think we all fit the sterotype." You were getting frustrated, if there is one thing you cannot stand it's people assumtions of what you are. Dante took his legs off the table with more interest now, "Funny. Now let's get back to business, what's in it for me?" You leaned on the table, elbows supporting you as you grabbed your arms, staring at his gorgeous blue orbs, "What would you like? I am only being hired by the worlds leaders. If you help me solve this and stop it before it happens again, the UN would be eating out of the palm off my hand which means that they will be eating out of yours as well. Good enough?" You raised one eyebrow with a serious facial expression. Dante leaned in upon his elbows as well, staring at your face, you smelt his scent, it was leathery with a nice cologne coming of off it. It was so  addicting, it's nothing you ever smelt before.   
  
    "Sweetcheeks, you got a deal. But I only have one condition you need to help me find my brother, Vergil. He is still alive and since you are in the inside of the Order you can  definitely root his whereabouts out. I know the archive you spoke of, but tere is a secret compartment, a corridor that leads to many torture devices, inside of those devices there is a black box that has hidden top secret archives. Get those for me and we will begin finding my brother." You stood back, your eyes wide, Angus's hands, breath and malice replayed into your head. How the tube cut into your throat, the metal clamp ripped some of your sensitive gums, the choking, the pain, the bashing of your head, the pull of your hair...the stench of blood. Dante cocked his head, squinting at you through the dim light then pointed, "You've been there. The shock is all over your face.." He sat up and crossed his arms, "Now they are torturing sisters. Fucking great. The Order is more insane than I thought. Well, sweetcheeks, hmmm..Get one person of the Order who knows how to get into the torture chamber and bring them to me." You nodded and exhaled with relief, "I know just the man." The half demon man and yourself stared at each other's eyes, both cleary having the intent of reading each other but then the man broke the silence, "So you are going to get going or--? Are you going to stay for a bit and tell me about yourself? We are partners in crime after all." You looked at the place, somewhat fascinated by it then nodded, "I suppose I can do that."


	8. Chapter 8: Kicked out?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with Dante isn't as fun as you pictured it to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I do not own anything from CAPCOM

# Chapter 8: Kicked out?!

  
    "So  _Dante_. Tell me about yourself." This was the fifth time you met with him this month, he knew you were working on trying to get somebody so he didn't pester you about it.You both gotten along...well, more like a mutual respect towards one another. Dante smirked, his big feet upon the corner of his desk, "There isn't much to tell, (Y/N)." You rolled your eyes with frustration, "Why can't you tell me about  **you**. You seem like the kind of guy who would love to talk about themselves endlessly." Needless to say, you knew you both had a personal hate towards another, you drove each other crazy. Dante would always trip you and you would always put anchovies upon his pizza when you both were angry. Like you thought, you both had a mutual respect but friends? You and.. **him**? No way in hell.   
  
    "I only boast about myself when I am around people who are enjoyable." His tone was deep with a hint of annoyance, he was paranoid about his pizza and quickly checked it after he let his legs drop with a squint. Your arms were crossed with a huge smug smile knowing that there was one thing you can do and that was slipping anchovies upon his pizza.   
  
    "Well, I guess I am glad you don't ramble on and on and on. As it is, you are quite annoying." You hand reached for your water bottle but Dante elbowed it purposefully off the table, "Ooops.." Your eyebrows furrowed with irritation as you saw the water spill then shrugged, "Not my place. You're the one who will clean it up anyhoo." There was silence between you two until Dante blurted out, "Why do you even hang out here? Obviously, we both do not like each other yet you persist, damn it." You laughed lightly and shrugged, "I would explain it to you but I'm all out of puppets and crayons." Dante growled with anger, damn that growl was erotic at a certain viewpoint, "Open your mind not your mouth okay? Better yet, you should open your legs more often, it'll loosen you up in many different ways." You stood up abruptly and landed a huge loud  **SMACK**  across the half breed's cheek. Dante's head whipped to the left when your hand stung his cheek, sending his pizza flying out his hand. Before you could react, he gripped your upper arm tightly, feeling his fingertips digging into your already bruised skin, you yelped at the pain but he was practically dragging you out of his shop.  
  
    "Consider that deal we made off, you're on your own, bitch." Dante threw you out of his doors, your back roughly made an impact upon the dusty hard ground. You opened your eyes to see Dante gone, the doors were locked, you must have frustrated him greatly since he was already a laid back guy. 'Fuck', you closed your eyes and exhaled deeply, knowing that you ruined your chance of getting your job done and coming home. Dust was shaken off of you when you brushed it off after you were on your feet, you were upset and tired, time to go back to the church anyhow. Maybe taking a hot bath would soothe you..yes, that sounds pleasant.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dante's POV  
  
    "What the hell was her problem!?" He threw his glass of pop at the wall, leaning upon the table, arms outstretched, back hunched over and staring at the brown wood. Trish was laughing lightly in amusement, he heard sound of heels clapping down the stairs, "I haven't seen you this angry in awhile. But you did deserve that slap. The crude remark you made was going over the line a bit." The seductive blonde leaned upon the wall with her arms slightly crossed. Dante snorted, pacing back and forth, hands behind his head, "She is the  **DUMBEST** smartest person I have  **EVER**  met in my life and she annoys the  **HELL**  out of me." Trish was enjoying the feud between Dante and the (h/c) woman, they both despised each other SO much but yet they cannot help but still be around each other.   
  
    "You know what is the most confusing thing I have witnessed, Dante? Lady has shot you in the head countless times, annoyed you in every way possible, always bringing her fatass in here demanding debts and sharing useless or obvious information. I have taken your crap, tried to kill you, always taken your precious food, and made myself comfortable here without permission, practically mooching off of you. Now, let's look back on what (y/n) did. She sabotaged your pizza, gave you smartass remarks, a slap, aannnd...well that is pretty much it and she is the one to get you angrier than me and Lady combined?? Now, that isn't fair, Dante." Trish jested but what she said was true, if anything Dante should've have kicked Trish and Lady out years ago but why didn't he? Dante looked up at the ceiling, his arm supporting the other as his curled hand touched the end of his chin. He exhaled deeply, arms now at his hips, staring at his silver tiled floor. Trish grabbed her sunglasses and firearms, making her way out of Devil May Cry, "Trish." Dante murmured, voice quiet with confusion.   
  
    "Hm?" Trish turned slightly on her heel to at least face Dante.   
  
    "Get the hell out of here." He smiled reassuringly but with appreciation for her enlightening opinion.  
  
    Trish chuckled, "Finally." She nodded then strutted out but Dante's smile soon diminished with a frown, "It's too late to think." He yawned, locking his double doors and making his way up to his room to fall asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back to reader  
  
    The warm, steamy water was making you smile with delight, though paranoid about someone coming into the bathrooms you had to give yourself a relaxing bath. You missed evening prayers but you didn't give a shit, your damp hair wasn't tied and was gently letting itself cling onto your (s/c) skin. You were grateful for Kyrie's guidance into sisterhood, one of the bodily requirements was clean hygiene at all times to symbolize no sloth, no body hair what so ever to signify innocence and no lust, and no extra portions for food for no gluttony. There were many to rid yourself of sin so to speak but so far you kept it up and somehow they knew if you aren't keeping up. The boiling hot water made your skin red but relaxed the tense muscles, you slowly closed your eyes and saw Dante's frown after you slapped him, he looked shocked but angry, you felt yourself sigh and the door close. You jolted awake and heard the stomping of boots, you sunk into the bath, covering yourself with your hands and legs. Soon you saw Credo, his eyes glued to the ground but then he glanced up and jolted, "Oh! I..I-I w-was!" He stood there in shock only seeing your head and wet neck, you could tell he tried to look away but the water droplets descending upon your red skin were ever so distracting.   
  
    "T-This is the gentlemen's bathroom, Ms. (y/ln)." Credo mumbled, finally looking at his boots with flushed cheeks. 'Oh.my.god...' your eyes widened and gasped, "I am SO sorry! I didn't pay attention since I-I was so tired an-" Credo interrupted with haste, "Erm, no need, Ms. (y/ln)! I'll keep watch, please take your time." He turned around back facing you and his hand resting upon his sword, well now this was awkward..you shook your head, standing up, trying to hold onto something since there was a slight drop from the bathtub and the floor. You grabbed the shower bar but since it was so old it cracked, Credo heard then quickly spun around and caught you before you landed on the tiled floor harshly. You grasped his white sleeves, the two of you were in shock and blushing like crazy, you were in his arms in your naked splendor but wet nevertheless.   
  
    "...Thanks.." You mumbled, that remark snapped Credo back into focus, taking off his white jacket then wrapping it around you, "There." You smiled with appreciation, the jacket was really big but that was the point, Credo was a tall man not as tall as Dante but tall nevertheless.   
  
    "When shall I return this to you?" You cocked your head, shivering as the first wave of cold bit your skin. Credo bit his lip, "The next time you see me, kay? Now, eermm...you better make haste to your room, Ms. (y/ln)." You nodded then quickly shuffled out of the bathroom, grabbing your clothes. Once you got out you remembered Angus and the other men's lustful gaze which terrified you especially since all you had was Credo's jacket, so you ran up to your room then locked it, exhaling with relief.


	9. Chapter 9: Credo's only sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and you are on bad terms. Whether he remains to be your foe is to be seen. But Credo has proven himself to think highly of you, maybe there still is a chance at giving your life a push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual themes are presented in this chapter. NOTE: I do not own anything from CAPCOM.

# Chapter 9: Credo's only sin

  
    "CHARLOTTE CHARLOTTE!!! WAKE UP!!" Kyrie was banging upon your door for what seemed like awhile, you were in your pajamas that you would wear at home. Skin tight shorts, tank top with your hair EVERYWHERE. Your eyes fluttered opened, waking up to Credo's scent, he smelt of cinnamon candles with a hit of vanilla, your mouth curled into a smile as you cuddled with his jacket.   
  
    "CHARLOTTEE!!!!" Kyrie kept banging on the door but each minute the knocking was louder and louder. Then you felt a spike of anger through you, "WHAT?!" Kyrie opened the door to find you still in bed, "Get up! It's a very important day!" She barged into your closet, looking for your ivory dress that looked like it was made in the Regency Era. It had slightly short puffed up sleeves, it was long in length and made everyone look that they had small breasts but a tummy since the waistband is just underneath the breasts. It also had tiny red flowers on the fabric that made it look simple but nice.   
  
    "Come on you got to get up Charlotte! By the way why do you have my brother's jacket? Just out of curiosity." She grabbed your dress, pulling you out of bed, "Alright alright!" You snatched the dress and waited for her to turn, slipping it on after you fastened your camisole.   
  
    "I was cold that's all and I forgot to give it to him since I fell asleep." You briefed what really happened, you didn't want a fine man like Credo getting in trouble. Kyrie turned when you tapped her shoulder, "You look so pretty! Let's go!" She linked her arm with yours, heading to the sermon that was about to start. You gasped, grabbing Credo's jacket before you locked your door, the halls were elaborate with statues and paintings of angels and demons. It was creepy but Kyrie was so kind and gentle that she made it seem like they were puppies and kittens. But you felt uneasy, someone was following you, you stuck closely to Kyrie and saw Credo before entering the grand room.   
  
    "Uh..here." He smiled slightly, taking his jacket then slipping it on, buttoning up the gold buttons. You bit your bottom lip and cleared your throat, "It was very warm. Thanks.." With that remark you three all went into the room to take your places. Kyrie unhooked her arm, sitting down next the white haired kid, Nero. You sighed, feeling a bit lonely you made your way to the corner of the room, sitting on one of the church's benches by yourself but surrounded by the people of Fortuna.   
  
     **BLUNK** , was the noise of someone that  just plopped right next to you with his arms crossed being awfully close. He was concealed by a hood and he barely gave you space. You scoffed and just crossed your arms with frustration. His Holiness came up to the podium after the choir sang their hymn, "Today, my brethren, we are going to discuss love. We all associate love as this godly emotion that is timeless, forgiving, but terrible when used for the wrong purposes. Now...what is love? No one knows for sure but our god, Sparda obviously knew the importance of it when he fell in love with the human; Eva. Love can be--" The man smirked quietly, "This is boring as hell.." You furrowed your eyebrows, turning your head towards the man, "Dante?" You whispered with shock.   
  
    "Hey sweetcheeks. Listen..we got to talk. And I think now is a good time as any. I admit...I regret what I did. It was not nice at all and I am  _always_ nice." Dante smiled down at you. You couldn't help but feel shy, red flushing to your cheekbones since his light blue spheres gazed upon you. You exhaled sadly, "Listen I was als--" "Do not apologize this once, sweetcheeks. I deserved that slap. Let me be the one at fault this time, kay? It is my turn after all." He took your tiny hand into his gloved hands and squeezed it, caressing the top with his thumb. You felt your toes fidget inside your shoes, butterflies dancing around making your stomach twist into a tight knot. The candles made the setting between you two intimate and wholesome, it felt as the cliches when it feels as if you two were the only ones in the room. But it did feel that way, you stared at his big hand concealing your own, "Dante..I do not know why you came to the sermon other than just saying sorry but you choose this exact time..and you hate churches." Dante smirked, "I like to leave my audience guessing." You rolled your eyes making them join with Credo's. Credo looked back at you with a quick slight smile then you returned your gaze onto the half breed then back at Credo, gulping at the two you came to be close to. 'Crap', you thought. Dante slowly withdrew his hands with affection, your hand was suddenly cold. You whipped your head back to where Dante was sitting but he left without a trace, "Dante.." You mumbled and looked at the hand he cradled with longing. Before you knew it people stood up to leave the church hall, Kyrie and Nero were talking to each other sweetly and it was obvious they were fond of each other. You smiled at the two love doves, making your way up to your room slowly, the halls were less creepy now since it was lit up by the piercing sun rays. Before you could open the door you heard Credo and Angus's voice, "Hm?" You cocked your head and followed their voices and saw them both in a corner, you peeped from the other side of the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
    "Well, did you?!" He had his hand upon Angus's neck, slamming him against the rock hard wall. Angus yipped and laughed nervously, "Listen, boy! You got t-t-to be careful who you select!" Credo's face was full of anger, he punched into Angus's gut which made a loud cracking sound. Angus wheezed, "She needed to learn respect-t-t, Credo!! She was out-t-t of place!" Credo gripped Angus's hair, the way Credo was overpowering your torment was so erotic...wait..WHAT?! 'Shut up, (y/n)' You shook your head with disappointment. Why would you think about sex right now? Fuck.. Credo gripped his fist which made his knuckles crack then punched Angus till blood spurted out of the bug man's nose and mouth, "If you touch her or any of the sisters like that again..I'll kill you. With pleasure." You gasped a bit when Credo was about to turn, you quietly ran to your door at the end of the hallway and unlocked it. Credo made his way towards your room after you went in, he was determined to talk to you but he needed to confess after what he is going to attempt. You were sitting upon the bed when you heard two familiar knocks, "Ms. (y/ln), may I come in?" You smiled, twiddling your thumbs, "Yea, come right ahead. I do not mind." Credo slowly walked in and closed the door, "No one will ever hurt you like that again. That is a promise." You cocked your head, pretending you didn't know what he was talking about so you stood up, "Credo, wha--" Your sentence was swallowed by Credo's lips, his hands cupping your face, kissing you gently. '...wow..how did he?' Your mind was everywhere, the butterflies exploded in your stomach as you rested your hands upon his arms. He wrapped his muscular arms around your waist, pulling you in slowly to be closer.   
  
    "Credo..." You murmured, entranced in his soft lips colliding onto yours. He gingerly broke the kiss you both shared, pressing his forehead onto yours, "(y/n).." You smiled, biting your bottom lip, caressing his neck with your finger and thumb. Credo moved you towards the bed cautiously and before you knew it he was above you, allowing your legs to move to his sides to bring him closer. You two gazed upon each other for a few moments, his brown, sharp eyes revealing his nervousness but affection. His gentle fingers were beneath your right knee, picking your slender leg above the floor, at first it was ticklish since he was so cautious so you couldn't help but giggle a bit. The warmth of the captain's breath was upon your neck which made your heart skip a bit, you wanted his soft lips caressing your skin. Even though it was sweet in a sentimental manner that he was being cautious and gentle, you were rather impatient. 'Fuck, come one Credo..' he was taking too damn long leaving you sexually frustrated. So, after a spike of anger you grabbed Credo's waist with your legs and pulled him in sharply. Credo's eyes widened in surprise at the aggressive gesture, his cheeks a bright red, "(Y/n)-" With haste you placed your pointer finger upon his lips, "Do not ruin it, yes? Just go along with it." With a smile, he kissed your hand and chuckled, "Yes, milady." He grabbed a chock-full of hair from the back of your neck and pulled back fearlessly, revealing your (s/c) arched neck towards him with no moment to lose, his wet lips was massaging your throat. What you felt was pure bliss but tense heat rising throughout your body, his other hand grasping the back of your knee, keeping your leg up in the air.   
  
    A quiet moan mixed with an exhaled escaped from your lips when he trailed his kisses to your collarbones, releasing your hair in the process. His fingers took ahold of the bottom of your regency dress, pulling it over your thighs and stomach with ease, the cold air made you shiver through your teeth. Credo descended down agonizingly slow, hunting down till he reached your inner thigh, you bit your bottom lip, head pushing against the sheets. His kisses were kneading into the upper region of your inner thigh, 'Fuck..' you felt heat increasing in your lower region where Credo's ravenous lips were oh so close. Credo gently let the bottom part of your 1920s lingerie slip down to the harsh floor, he moved back up to kiss your succulent lips, you placed a hand roughly into his hair eagerly. The sound of his gloves tickled your ears with excitement, the breathing between the both of you was loud and passionate. His warm soft fingertips were upon the folds of your womanhood, stroking up and down with slight pressure, 'Was Credo....teasing you?' You growled with irritation as he kissed your cheek with a crooked smile, "Do not worry, my dear.." You rolled your eyes with a  _tsk_  but his massage felt so good you didn't have time to argue. "Cre--" You interrupted yourself with a mild gasp, feeling two of his digits inside of your slick womanhood, his fingers were scissoring, trying to find your ideal spot. The cool wetness of his tongue made contact with your warm neck, this drove you mad, 'wet, wet everywhere' your brain couldn't think straight when he was efficient enough to rub your clit with his thumb. Your longing moans made Credo perform better and faster it was obvious that he was hungry for your slutty moans. Before he really picked up the pace, of course, you both were interrupted.  
  
    "Credo?? Charlotte??" Kyrie crossed her arms outside the door, "His Holiness would like to speak to Credo. If you seen him please tell him that would you Charlotte?" You huffed, sitting up clumsily after Credo helped you dress back appropriately, "Yea yea!" Kyrie smiled then happily walked down the hall back to the choir room. You stood up on your feet, brushing your dress off, "I got things to research anyway." Credo smirked, not sure what to do with his slicked fingers, you took ahold of his hand, licking and sucking your fluids off and his facial expression was  _priceless._  His whole facial expression was that of shock after you cleaned his fingers, you laughed lightly and merrily walked out of your room, "His arrogance wants to speak with you remember?" Making one last sarcastic remark. Credo shook his head with a smile, "Will your bitter comments ever cease?" He slipped his gloves back on, closing your door then made his way to His Holiness's chambers. The Captain of the altar boys was actually human! Not just some self righteous prick like the others! You were happy for many reasons but that was the main one but you both committed a sin. The sin of lust. You might not pay for this but Credo would pay dearly with that thought you stopped in your steps and muttered, "Shit..."


	10. Chapter 10: Shunned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credo was sent to His Holiness but you haven't seen him and you couldn't see Dante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Torture and mild tragedy are the main themes in this chapter.  
> NOTE: I do not own anything from CAPCOM

# Chapter 10: Shunned

  
    It was late at night but not past your curfew, you had stacks of books all over your desk, taking notes about Sparda and the legend of this almighty devil warrior. You haven't seen Credo for the past three weeks, Kyrie was very silent around you and the other sisters had a bitter taste towards you. You weren't stupid, you knew that they knew about you and Credo's affair. It was plain as the nose on your face. What hurt the most is that Credo is no where to be found and you cannot leave the church grounds which restricted you from seeing Dante. You were alone. You felt abandoned. At least you got a lot of work done and got the black box from the torture room but it costed you dearly..  
  
_Two days ago  
  
    _  The ornate box was in your hands but a cold metallic touch was upon your neck, "So we like stealing things, huh?" Agnus had his hand gripped onto your shoulder, "I am so t-t-tempted to just let you have it. But...I am willing to be generous if you amuse me. I heard about how naughty you are, oh yes. So naughty. I digress, do you accept my offer?" Tears streamed down your cheeks, what was the point in fighting? Everyone shunned you. Including Credo most likely. You probably disgusted him and nothing could ever hurt more than that, "Yes.." You whispered quietly, your brain cruelly made you remember Dante's kind smile. Agnus took the box, setting it aside then ripped your dress from behind, watching it fall and exposing your camisole, "Excellent." You were trembling, quietly sobbing into your hands, not knowing what will happen next. "Aww, shhh, it's going to be okay. I won't kill you. Oh no, but Credo isn't there to p-p-protect you anymore which means you're all mine." He was right, you were alone, no friends, no family, not even any sympathizers. He took off your camisole, each lace getting aggressively ripped, now you were completely naked in front of the perverted pest. He grabbed your hair, pulling you towards a pole to tie your wrists to it. Your chest was heaving with fear, he smiled at the vulnerability you were expressing, "I would've given anything to have been in Credo's shoes." With a sigh he snatched a skinny and brand new whip, "You ready, my dear?" He laughed mockingly, your heart stopped, praying to your own god out of desperation then felt the sharp leather end cut into your back with a fierce hiss. You screamed in excruciating pain making shorter and shorter breaks in between the harsh cracking of the whip until you sobbed uncontrollably, your body was on the floor, sobbing into your arms.   
   
    "I love hearing you scream, my dear." Once he gave you a long break with half of his might he gave you another whip which hurt like nothing else. Your body spasms preventing you getting your breath, you almost blacked out from every whip but the pain revived you making it a lot worse. Agnus cut the ropes and stood over you, bent down and yelled with anger, "YOU ARE A SELFISH, LUSTFUL BITCH. I will correct and tame you." He grabbed your wrists with one hand leading you to a pile of chains, he locked your wrists and legs then slowly squeezed your neck with his boot, not allowing you to breath. You begin to cough harshly and wheezed like a dolphin, your lungs and ribs were on fire the more he didn't allow you to breath.   
  
    "You were always meant to suffer, my dear sweet (y/n)." Your eyes widened, he took his massive boot off, the tears wouldn't stop, Credo told. Credo told His Holiness everything..how could he?   
  
    "Oh ho ho!" Agnus laughed and clapped, "You didn't know? He betrayed you, (y/n). We know why you came here. We know everything. How sweet..you thought he actually loved you. I got to tell him that after. It was aaaalll a scam."   
  
_Back to present  
  
    _ You felt ugly. Dirty. Unpure..Credo used you to tell His Holiness everything. Your heart sank, hearing what Agnus said replay in your head, you buried your face into your arms, weeping over your shattered heart.   
  
    "Hey.." You felt a hand press behind your back, you squeaked in pain and quickly looked up but with disappointment it was Nero. I mean it was good to have someone talk to you but you hoped.. it doesn't matter. Nero frowned on how tired and beat up you looked. You had bags, cuts, bruises, you were pale, your eyes red, you don't eat, you barely sleep, and your body almost anorexic like. The beauty that you had did not falter, it still lingered despite the cons. You grabbed the black box from under your dress, "Give this to Enzo to give to Dante for me? Oh and this.." It was a box with a note. Nero grabbed the two items and nodded, "Sure, why not." You smiled weakly and whispered, "Thank you." You grabbed your notes and the romantic book you have been working on and slowly made your way back into your room, not bothering to close the door. You had no privacy but there was one thing you could do..  
  
    When everyone was asleep you lit up the altar where Credo first prayed for you, you knelled on both knees into a praying position, holding a cross in your hands, "God. It's...it's me again..I.." Your hands fell to your sides and you looked up at the ceiling then began to sob as you talk to your lord.   
      
    "Why do you do this to me? I had an ordinary life..with great friends. My pet bird who never hurt me. A maybe boyfriend and a good job..why did you not stop me from coming here?" You wiped your nose with your wrists, your begging sobs echoed throughout the hall. You shook your head, "When it comes to me and you, I always get bad luck. I must be the..the spawn of Satan or something for you to hate me so much.." You laughed as you shed tears. You outstretched your arms, and looked at your body, "Look at me..I used to look healthy. I am already dead." With that statement you lied down on one of the church benches, accidentally falling asleep.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dante's POV  
  
    It's been weeks...maybe she is busy. She is most likely trying to find someone for me. I am sure she is fine. Just fine. She's in a church. But she has already been tortured. No that Credo guy will protect her. But what if he is just thinking about dirty things? No Kyrie would not let that happen but what can she do? She was a fucking kitten. Shit. Shit. Shit.   
      
    "FuuuuCK!" Dante kicked his table, pacing side to side. Lady and Trish were sitting on the couch in great amusement and fascination as they both ate the same slice of pizza teasingly. Enzo strolled in, "Hey, Mr. Sunshine. Here is a package and a note for you most likely from that gurl that you know." Dante quickly grabbed the box, and literally kicked Enzo out, "Thanks." Enzo screamed before he rolled onto his feet, "What the fuck!?" He shook his head. Dante opened the letter first, eager for news:  
  
_Dear Dante,_  
  
_I know how much you hate waiting but I found the black box. I know you asked for a man but I got it...I think you should take it from here. I cannot help you. All I know how to do is research and try to shoot a gun which considers me worthless. If you need anymore information I will be willing to assist and nothing more. Due to my recent situation I cannot afford to go and visit you, I hope you understand. I will miss you..I'll miss your annoying sarcastic remarks, how you smell of leather and sweet cologne, the way you part your starlight hair, how you walk with confidence, how you pretend to be annoyed with kind gestures but secretly you love them, the way you touched my hand a few weeks ago and your smile. There is nothing more I will miss in this world than your smile. It always made me feel warm inside despite how much you fucking piss me off. Sometimes I really hate you. I hope you know that. You better not forget that, you brute. I have to go now. Evening prayers are about to start, I cannot afford to miss that._  
  
_With mild annoyance,_  
_(Y/n) (Y/ln)_  
  
_P.S. Do not forget to feed your plants. You always forget. They help you breathe, you know._  
  
    Dante slowly looked up at his double doors with a heavy heart. Trish cocked her head at Dante, never actually witnessing an expression of true sadness from him, "Dante??" Lady looked over to Dante with a raised eyebrow, "What is it now?" She exhaled with irritation.   
  
    "My smile.." Dante smoothed those words out like the very air was sweet. Dante was never expressed so beautifully before by a woman. It was new, it was surreal, but she didn't sound happy, she missed him..(y/n) longed for him which caused a pain in his chest for he too longed to see her blushing cheeks and her shy smile.   
  
    "Fuck it." He grabbed the black box, locking it inside a cubby in his desk. He needed to see her. He had to see her, he was worried, nervous, terrified that something happened and he wasn't going to stand idly by on his laurels.


	11. Chapter 11: An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante is worried as hell about you. Where were you? Your message says it all but still..something is wrong.

# Chapter 11: An Invitation

  
    Dante's POV  
     
    "I hate churches..fuck this." He kicked the back door open, walking down the halls ever so casually, "And this." He punched a hole through a painting of his father with his mother. Dante stopped in the middle of another painting but it was on the wall, it was him and Vergil, "....especially this. I do not look like an ugly demon that shit upon it's spawn and the spawn decided to shit in it's pants. And neither does my brother." He punched a hole in the wall causing the sisters in the next room to squeal.   
  
    "Oh. He-llo, ladies." With a wink and a wave he made his merry way down after their shy giggles. Credo stopped in the middle of his stroll to find Dante..DANTE, just walking through here! Who does he think he is?! Dante scratched the back of his head , clapping to a song stuck in his head, mildly dancing and of course, singing in a high pitched voice to make it even sillier, "That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up. This mah shit. This mah shit. Lemme hear you say this shit is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S." Credo raised one eyebrow, "Do not go any further." He ordered, unsheathing his sword. Dante pointed, "Aha! You, sir! I must have you come thither!" He snapped his fingers with his pointer finger to the ground. Credo exhaled with a roll of his eye, 'great a smartass', he thought.   
  
    "Oh, I am sorry, let me speak your language. HURR HEEERRMMM!! Heeerr.." He exaggerated cave man sounds with gusto. Credo slowly closed his eyes, "Be silent. You have to come with me." Dante gasped loudly, "Oh. My. I think I am going to faint." He fanned his face. The Captain just had about enough of the sarcastic son of sparda, "I said come with me!" Dante chuckled, "Listen, cupcake, I am looking for a young woman. She came here about a half a year ago. Short girl, not native to Fortuna, just became a sister. You obviously know her there is no point in lying, I just need to tell her something, no big deal."   
  
    "So,  **you**. You were the one who corrupted her into lust!" Credo's hand gripped around his sword more aggressively.   
  
    "Woa! Woa! I didn't do anything! I mean, I have masturbated in her favor countless time since she has been here because she is one sassy mama but I have never laid a finger upon her. I only touched the top of her tiny, soft hands with my thumb and that's it. I do not know what the hell you are talking about, fuckboy." This was so awkward for Dante, usually he was the one who was at fault for these situations but for once he is actually in the clear. Credo analyzed Dante's eyes, looking for any hint of deceit, "I cannot believe I am actually doing this but I haven't seen her in weeks, all I know is that she is in the grand hall." Dante nodded, passing by the righteous captain and towards the main hall. What the hell was that all about? Well, another question to ask (y/n). He was very eager to see her, it was early in the morning and he couldn't wait any longer. The hall was empty except for a lonely body huddled in the corner of the room, Dante's breath hitched, quickly making his way, knelling down and saw the state you were in. It killed him, seeing the whip scars on your back, the cuts, the bruises, everything. He knelt down at your side, wanting you to sleep but he was trying not to lose control of himself, his left arm twitching in and out of his Devil form due to his hidden storm. He placed his other hand gently upon your hair, stroking slowly.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Reader's POV  
  
     _"Please someone help me.." Your body was spotted with blood, sobbing on the floor. You felt a gentle hand upon your breast, Credo was kissing underneath your collarbones, "No..please.." You were paralyzed as Agnus had your body upon heated coal. The overwhelming touch from both of the men was unnerving, it was pleasurable but agonizingly painful. You were screaming, "Please!!" All of a sudden you just felt yourself in a warm embrace, "Shh, sweetcheeks, it's okay. This is just a dream. Why dontcha wake up so we can go get something to eat?" You nodded but then the half breed was gone. You gasped and cried out, "Dante?! Dante!"_  
  
    Your jolted awake with a slight gasp, "Woa, calm down, sweetcheeks." You turned your head and saw those comforting light blue orbs upon you. You smiled happily, sitting up slowly but frowned, "Dante. I told you that I wouldn't be able to visit you." Dante shook his head with a wide smile, "That's why I am here. I am able to visit you but not the other way around." You rolled your eyes, Dante kissed your knuckles with care an caution, you were fragile and you both knew it, "Come with me." You furrowed your brows with confusion, "What?" Dante glanced up at your weary face, "Come with me. You can live where I live and you'll be taken care oooof and we can solve your mystery together with you safe from any harm." It sounded so appealing but..what about..Credo?   
  
    "Dante, it sounds wonderful but I have unfinished business to take care of before I can make a final decision." Your hands were embracing his, it felt good to have someone who cared about you.   
  
    "I understand, sweetcheeks. I'll be in your room." He chuckled, kicking a door open that lead to the dorms. The thought of Dante in your room gave you helpless shivers, what if he finds my room a mess or--- shit. You quickly got up, brushing your dress off to head to your room. Credo was still in the back of your mind, you felt insecure about how he felt about you but Dante was here which made you feel weightless and relaxed. Once you opened the door, you found Dante rummaging through your underwear drawer!! He was smiling at a particular set you got at a women's lingerie store. It was red with lace and it was very...  well, let's just say naughty.    
  
    "Hey! I did't realize when you said you were going to my room that was boy code for I am going to go through your things, specifically my unmentionables," You crossed your arms and Dante laughed, "Unmentionables?! You use very sophisticated words, you know that? You should wear this more often, it's not only my favorite color but it is very lacy and it's a push up. And your underwear that matches with it and has two tiny black bows in the sides, I love that. Makes it kinky, you know? Also, it makes it tougher not to just rip it in the moment." Your cheeks were bright red as Dante kept staring at it as if he was imaging how it would look like on you... no, you were pretty sure that is what he was thinking of. With a quick snatch, you stuffed your undergarments back into the chore. A soft knock made Dante frown suddenly as if he was expecting danger, "Yes??" You shouted and exhaled.   
  
    "Miss, (y/ln). It's Credo.." Your heart stopped at Credo's voice, Dante rolled his eyes, "It's choir boy again." He made himself comfortable on your bed with his legs dangling at the edge.   
  
    "Come in." You sat down upon the rickety wooden chair as Credo slowly stepped in then paused at the sight of Dante, "What is he doing here?" Dante chuckled, "Missed me already? I told you that I was a friend of (y/n)." Credo gave a death glare at Dante then glanced back at you, "I am sorry. We--I cannot be affiliated with you any longer. You have..tempted me into many sins that have been cleansed. I am sorry for this. I truly am but it is best if we both do not speak any longer to each other." Dante furrowed his brows and sat up, "What the hell? What are you doing that for?" Darkness fell upon you in that moment you stared at the ground with  melancholy, "I understand...I think. Dante, Credo and I were having a bit of an affair. I didn't think it was for lustful purposes at all but..it seems I was mistaken." Dante shot up to his feet and laughed, "Woa woa woa! Choir boy already made his move? But you actually felt for him but you do not even know if his intentions were pure and then you snitched on her? Causing her to be punished severely and now you cut off all ties? Dude. Brutal." Dante was trying to make the mood light not for Credo and you but for himself or else he would lose his famous cool. You nodded and gulped, "Yes..basically that is what happened."  Dante pointed at Credo, "Listen angelcakes, flock off." Credo exhaled deeply through his nose and respected Dante's request by shutting the door behind him. Dante grabbed your suitcase and began to pack for your stuff, the way he was doing it was sloppy and inefficient but he was flustered, "Dante.." He shook his head, "No, (y/n). This place isn't safe for you. You have to come with me. You are all alone here, you're weak, starving, under the foot of His Whateverness and you are easy prey to be frank. Someone would take advantage of you, it'll be madness not to. Especially now they know who you are and why you are here. You have given me a very good lead on where to find my brother and that's all I need." He grabbed your hand and held your suitcase over his shoulder, "Let's go." You stuttered, you couldnt believe it, you were just going to leave?   
  
    "Dante. We are just going to go through the church doors saying, "Hey! Your place sucks! I am taking her with me since we are leaving!?" Really?" You scoffed as you two were walking down the stairs and he nodded, "Yea pretty much. Listen, sweetcheeks, if you're with me. You're pretty damn safe. There is no one else to be safer with. I can slay anything, demons, dragons, angels, umbra witchs, lumen sages, the badder the better. Though...if you see my brother and he looks like he is ready to fight, run, I cannot guarantee if that situation arrives that I will survive. He is the only one who actually gives me a hard time, he is one tough motherfucker." Your eyes widened in surprise, demons? Dragons? Angels?! You knew he was a half breed but a fighter as well? ...Actually...that explains why he has so many funny looking weapons. Agnus was walking around in the hall when he spotted you two and pointed in shock, "D-d-d-dante!" Dante smiled at Agnus, "Hey! Just passing through do not mind us, yea?" You snorted, linking your arm with Dante's, you loved how Dante was so confident and fearless, he made you feel safe. This was for the best, you thought. Spending months with Dante..in his house, solving mysteries together and just spending endless time sounded almost perfect.   
  
    "By the way, I got a surprise for you." Dante smiled down at you, the way the sunlight reflected off of him made him look..beautiful. You blushed and grinned, "Really now? Is it more laundry that you want me to clean?" Dante chuckled, "You're never going to let that go, I know that."


	12. Chapter 12: The Importance of having Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante took you away from your personal hell to live with him in his pizza parlor, Devil May Cry. You have a growing feeling for him whether it's to be one or the other, is to be determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay tragedy coming soon, just to let y'all know. NOTE: I do not own anything from CAPCOM.

 

# Chapter 12: The Importance of having Dante

  
    It was a long walk to Devil May Cry, you forgot how long it actually took. Last time you and Enzo drove there and back  it still took two days but walking there? Whew! Dante was perfectly content with the walk, you were also fond of  walking, the scenery was beautiful. Apparently Fortuna had a  sister island that was completely industrialized like a mini San Francisco and it made you homesick just by thinking about your city apartment. You were lead into an abandoned building that  seemed to be an old church, Dante dropped your suitcase gently and yawned, "We will camp here for the night, is that alright? .....Sweetcheeks?" The building was magnificent, full of memory, past lives, the shattered colored glass was still vibrant. You made a little turn in place, looking at the painted ceiling which was full of demons and angels in a great cosmic battle. The building was old, dust still pattering upon the tile floor, but the atmosphere was still joyful and flamboyant. In the corner of the room was a statue of a knelling man, you got a little closer and gasped. It was a burnt body, it was macabre, horrifying, but you wouldn't turn your gaze away. Human fascination with horror was unnerving and disturbing, no matter how hard we tried not to look we couldn't help due to the curiosity in our brains. Dante slowly covered your eyes, "You don't want to look at that, sweetcheeks." He fired a hot bullet from his gun Ebony which shattered the burnt corpse into dust then withdrew his hand. You pouted with a deep sigh, "I am not a child, Dante. Do not pretend that I am one." Dante scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "I was trying to help you not get nightmares cause it would be rather annoying." You glared at Dante, that comment was rude so you stomped to the fire that he made and fixed a bed at the far corner, showing him that you didn't need his help. Sure it was cold over here but your pride would've been ruined. You grabbed a towel from your suitcase, setting it down and huddled upon it in a ball, closing your eyes. 'Damn, it's so cold over here' your hands were clenching at your arms, huddled in tight for warmth, it almost made your cry since it was so uncomfortable. Cold like ice, it bit your skin harshly, your nose frozen, your body was trembling and you could feel it. You slowly fell into a half sleep but the cold was so harsh with you today, 'Fuck. My stupid ass pride.' Your body and brain retaliated against the nerves of your body. Suddenly you felt warmth, comfort, heat, so you sat up to find Dante next to you, snoring, his arm and coat upon you, he was like a furnace. He left the fire burn and instead of moving you he joined you, it was...sweet. He didn't even steal a kiss or anything just an innocent cuddle, his nose scrunched up as a piece of his white hair was tickling it, you smiled widely at the adorable sight. With your pointer finger you moved the pesky strand of hair behind his ear, you laid upon you back, more comfortable with Dante's long red warm coat and his big arm over your stomach in a protective manner. You swore you spent the last hour or two just staring at his wonderful face and stroking his arm under his coat. This wasn't sensual, it was intimate, wholesome, loving, it didn't feel like butterflies, it felt different, it was better it felt like completion, warmth, like a fire kindled inside. This was heaven.  No nightmares kept you prisoner tonight, just a sweet wave of bliss covered the two of you as both of your limbs were entangled with each other's.  
  
_Next day_  
  
    Birds chirping, the sound of stream water babbling, and a small leaf fell upon your nose, you sneezed then glanced to where Dante was but he wasn't there. His red coat wasn't upon you so you looked around the corner but no Dante...did he? No, he wouldn't...but you were a burden he practically didn't need you. 'No, please, not again.' Your brain begged for confirmation so you shot up and barged out of the building, "Dante?!" Your heart was ringing in your ears all you could think of was Dante in that split moment, not even about your safety just... did he leave you?! You held the bottom of your dress up, whipping your head in every direction, feeling the tears rise up, "Dante?! Dante!" Dante jumped out of nowhere in front of you, "Wha? What?! What happened?! Demons? Vampires? ...Vergil? What?" You slapped him hard once again, "You scared me to death! Damn you!" You tried to hold back the tears but you huffed and stomped back inside. Dante smiled widely with a smug disposition, following you slowly, you sniffled, wiping the tears as fast as you could. His hands were in his pockets, strutting around pompously like a peacock adorned with gems, "I scared you..so you feared for my safety. I seeee, you actually have feelings? Wow, sassy mama over here actually cares for me?" 

      "I am not plain, Dante. I was just scared to be left alone that's all." You made a snobby face, looking back at your suitcase. Dante frowned, turning you around to pick you up, thighs against his hips and pressing you against the stone cold wall. You were in shock, his lips were so close but so far, your eyes stared upon his blue orbs, cheekbones positively red as your mouth emitted a small exhale. He smiled crookedly after he set you on your feet, "Mhm, you totally want me. So cute!" You jaw dropped as your whole face went red with embarrassment, "How dare you toy with me!" Dante quickly moved away, knowing you are capable of a helluva slap, it actually stung him a bit, he was impressed but he learned that you could actually kind of sting his cheek. He smirked, "I wasn't toying with you, honest!" You didn't believe it! This man! This asshole! You wondered why you let him get through your heart, when you grabbed your suitcase you marched out of the building with struggle. The suitcase was heavy but you needed to move away from Dante, "And where do you think you're going?" 

     "Away from you! I do not need you!" You were flustered, he made you feel lower than him, like it was cute of you to want him, it wasn't cute at all to you! Dante huffed "Fine! Go! Get lost for all I care!" 

     "I will!" You shouted back, practically dragging your suitcase, when you peeked back, he was gone. Those few seconds, the color surrounding you were dim with a base of grey, your facial disposition was softened. You started to feel bad, without him you felt alone, utterly alone and sad. You would rather be angry with him then be alone but again, your pride is what got you here. You went behind a rock to change into a pair of slim black fitted slacks, black tennis shoes, white blouse, and a black blazer. It was formal but you always wore that attire when you were back in San Francisco since you are a journalist. You strapped the holster to your belt and made sure the gun was loaded, hair tied up and out of the way then grabbed your suitcase. This whole region was abandoned and full of plant life, it was beautiful but wild. All you could think of was Dante, you missed him but hated his guts, what the hell? Listen, to yourself! You hate him but you MISSED him?! It was either one or the other...okay, you hated him, you made your choice.

The forest was beginning to get damp and humid due to a sudden climate change. Your body began to feel heavy and moist which was gross considering you haven't bathed at all today. Your shoes were getting muddy and the ground was trying to suck you in, oh damn this weather! Not only did you feel heavy but now taking footsteps was a hassle considering you needed to haul your leg forward with each grueling step. You were glad that you decided to tie your hair up since sweat was rolling down your forehead, "Fucking Dante and his stupid ass pride and his stupid stupidness. I don't need him. I am more than capable of getting through this godforsaken forest by myself." The forest was starting to worry you and all you could do was curse Dante's name and reassure yourself that you can do this. Flashes of red and orange passed you then started to circle you, "O-okay Dante! This isn't fucking funny! I will shoot you!" You grabbed your gun frantically and tried to lock onto the flashing light. But before you pulled the trigger a huge demon pinned you onto the muddy ground, "AH! GET OFF OF ME!! HELP!" The demon was wrapped around with lightening, it hissed and bared it's sharp teeth ravenously. You gripped your hand into a fist and tried to punch the demon but before you did a hellhound leaped and bit down onto your wrist. Not only was the lightening demon pinning you down but now a pack of hellhounds were surrounding you in kill mode.  
  
    "Now now. My pets. Is this anyway to treat a guest of the son of Sparda?" A tall woman with spiky short hair walked out from the forest with a sultry chuckle. The demons hissed at the woman and lunged at her, she was a far better meal for them than you were. But the woman leaped into the air and shot bullets elegantly with her shiny heels and long legs, you covered your head, not wanting anything hurting you and before you knew it, the sound of bullets ceased. The woman stood in front of you and huffed, "Come now, dear. Whatever happened to you saying that you can get through this yourself?" You grumbled, standing on your feet and gripped your wrist, it stung and burnt like hell. The woman grabbed a piece of fabric from her little pack and wrapped it around your wrist, "Now, let's return you back to Dante."   
  
    "No need. We tried to come as soon as possible but it seems you beat us to it." Dante smiled, walking up to you and the woman with Credo behind him. The captain held your wrist and cocked his head, "What happened? Do you need medicine? Are you alright?" Dante smacked Credo's hand, "She is fine. Damn. Look at her." You frowned and squinted at the halfbreed then turned your gaze at the woman, "Who are you?" The short haired female gasped, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Bayonetta and I happened to stumble by you, luckily. Dante, who is your pet?" Pet?! That infuriated you, you were no one's pet and you certaintly aren't intending to be. Dante hled Bayonetta by her waist and chuckled crudely, "Just a human." Your jaw dropped slightly and you scoffed, "Dante. Don't try to impress that slut just by saying I am "just a human" to make you look cool or suave. Can we get going?" Dante let go of the witch and mumbled under his breath. Bayonetta hooked her arm with yours and followed Dante. You tried to get your arm away but obviously she was much stronger than you, "I hate this." This was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13: The Woman with Silver Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta saved you from the determined hellhounds, Dante and Credo finally came but the woman and Dante seemed like they had a "history".

# Chapter 13: The Woman with Silver Eyes

  
    Bayonetta followed you, Dante, and Credo out of her amusement, she seemed like she was bored and ready for some action. The woman was indeed beautiful and it was understandable that Dante was fond of her, Dante treated you like his toy so you shouldn't feel a pain in your chest. But it hurt, it burned and it made you irritable, you couldn't even take Dante's little jokes. Bayonetta linked her arm around yours, "So what made such a lovely creature like yourself come to this lonely little island?" You rolled your eyes at her snob question, it was obvious that she thought of you lower than her, you frowned greatly and exhaled, looking at the pompous woman, "Definitely not the view." Dante snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose, you were a fiery woman, you didn't want bullshit.   
   
    "Ha! She is quite cynical, isn't she?" The woman turned to Dante with a lick of her lips. Dante chuckled, "Believe me she is. A stick in the mud. I can never have fun while she is around." You growled under your breath, "Do not talk like I am not here. And believe me Dante, it seems like you are having plenty of fun already." You unhooked your arm with the silver-eyed woman, stomping ahead of the trio. Credo was silent, the tension between Dante and you was great and unresolved which worried him. Bayonetta cocked her head, "Well, what is her problem? We were just poking some fun at her." Dante crossed his arms, shaking his head, "She is just a wittle grumpy cause of our wittle fight that we had earlier." He laughed which made you stop, you were furious, that was quite enough! You quickly turned and walked towards Dante with a pointed finger at him, "I am not a child, Dante! I had a perfectly good reason! I do not appreciate you treating me like some human plaything! I am not here for your amusement! Now it is clear that the reason why you just brought me with you, just so you can kick me around when I am already down! Well, I am SOO glad you find this amusing!" You huffed then glared at Bayonetta, "That goes for you too!" You barely knew the woman and she treated you like a rock wedged in her shoe before you could walk away, Dante grabbed your upper arm, "Listen, (y/n)! You also have to stop being so uptight. I didn't mean for you to feel this wa--" His strength was really impressive but you were trying to worm your way out of his grip, "Let me go! I do not care! You're a liar!" Dante rolled his eyes, waiting for you to tire out. Credo glared at Dante and you, the way Dante was gripping you made Credo very annoyed, he didn't like how upset you were, "Let her go, Dante. Can't you tell she is upset and needs time?"   
  
    "Quiet, choir boy. I know how she is. She is just having a little fit, acting like a child as usual." Dante huffed with a snobby tone but then you smacked him across the face...again. Dante let go at the impact, "Will you stop that?! That is VERY irritating!" Bayonetta was smiling at the both of you, this was very fun to witness, especially since you and Dante were both acting childish. Red, irritated skin was what you saw on your arm, where he held you, you were angry but more sad now, of course you didn't show that side, it was too embarrassing. You were better off with the hellhounds then fuckboy and ms. bitch witch! You didn't want to see them anymore, go ahead let them flirt and fuck for all you care! Now you see the truth of things, the halfbreed was just toying with you...great, your judgement in men was bad, it was always bad, you knew that so why didn't that give you any red flags?? The forest was not as colorful and the noises were grotesque, everything around you was plain and grey. You felt terrible, depressed over the fact that you came here looking for answers when all you got was physical and emotional abuse. You were tortured, beaten, used, trampled on, now ridiculed because of what you are. You were tired, hungry, and cold as usual. You only had your ripped blazer, thin blouse, slacks, no shoes, and now, your hand was giving you major fits.   
  
    "Ow.." Your hand was trembling, wrist stung and blood running slowly. Dante, Bayonetta, and Credo were all talking amongst each other in the back. Dante and Bayonetta were teasing Credo about his vow of celibacy and Credo was getting flustered and shy easily. You just heard mumbles and laughter in the background, you tripped over a branch, gasped but fell, of course no one noticed because Credo was now yelling at Dante for his crude nature. You grumbled, sitting on your knees, sniffling, trying not to cry over their stupidity, 'be strong, (y/n).' You thought to yourself, so you stood up, clutching yourself as ice began to form over the plants, shivers were barraging your body. Steam clouded in your face from your mouth but oddly the trio behind you were perfectly fine even Credo..Credo? But it's insanely cold! You sat down in the sunshine, trembling, trying to warm up until a red leather jacket draped over your shoulders. You frowned, looking at the ground, refusing to even glance at the son of Sparda, "Listen, we always fight now and I feel bad. I am sorry for my behavior, sweetcheeks. You should've told me you had no shoes and you were cold." You huffed, "Why do you care? You were perfectly fine with ridiculing me." Dante growled under his throat, "Do you always have to make things complicated? I apologized and that's something I NEVER do." He picked you up quickly, bridal style before any objections from your mouth came out. You were shocked, eyes widened with flushed cheeks, Dante held you tightly, his sweet scent sneaking it's way up to your nose from the red leather jacket that was wrapped around you. Bayonetta poked Credo's hips teasingly, "Do not be naughty, darling." Credo mumbled with frustration under his breath, "Leave me alone, woman." Dante rolled his eyes at them, smiling down at your blushing face, "We should keep going. Allow me to carry you the rest of the way."   
  
Dante's POV  
  
    She is so light and cold, not cold enough for a corpse but for humans they aren't equipped for the cold. But her face was red, she looked even more beautiful when she blushed, I cannot help but look at her (e/c) orbs, that innocence, trust, and confusion. Choir boy..ugh...duh, of course that is why he wanted to come was because of her. He is in love with her. Well, I'll be damned if I cannot have her for my own. But what do I say to her now? When it comes to the subject of love, I am awkward with it and do not know how to react. Heh, how ironic.. considering I can flirt easily with other woman and succeed at times. But I want to do more with her, I want to care for her, protect her, all these things... Well, damn. Now it is crystal clear but she seems to like choir boy even more, fuck, "Sweetcheeks, would you like to stay with me?" Her (e/c) eyes shot straight up, she looked confused but her harsh face softened, "Errm...sure."   
  
Credo's POV  
  
    Dante was carrying (y/n). He thought i wouldn't notice those small gestures, it was obvious he had some sort of affection towards her, whether it was mutual appreciation or...something more was yet to be seen. Dante was a confusing man, he either was flirting with (y/n) or making crude and unnecessary comments and vice versa. She looked up at Dante with a softer expression, one that she hasn't given to me, one that almost looks painful. I want to know if her love for me is true or she is using me as a jealousy pawn for the son of Sparda.  
  
Back to reader  
  
    "Let's go already!" Bayonetta shouted, rolling her eyes with a huff. Dante smirked at the curvy woman and nodded, "Of course, let's." The trio including you in Dante's arms began to walk towards an abandoned bridge that was rickety and very dangerous but fortunately you were in the arms of a half demon who can easily get over that, no problem. Soon the soft, warm arms you were in felt hard and hot, you looked up to see Dante in his devil form, his eyes were as bright as lightning but when those piercing eyes glanced at you, they were still kind and smug. His wings extended, taking off to fly to the other side, Bayonetta transformed into a black slick panther, still maintaining the sultry form of her. The black cat leaped with elegance and accuracy as the with and the devil landed on their feet, "Hurry up Choir boy!" Dante's voice was a little deeper with an echo factor, still in his devil form, "Listen, Dante. Credo is human, he couldn't possibly--" Another demon appeared, white feathers shone, purple skin, yellow eyes, it was...it was Credo... how dare he! You got out of Dante's hold, angry as hell then attempted to slap Credo but he dodged, "Hey! How can you be so so!! Hypocritical?! You went against Dante solely because of what he is and you are one of them too?!" Credo sighed, "I willingly took this form, to take the next step of evolution, to become something far more than just a weak, pathetic human, (y/n). Humans arent capable of many things, letting their emotions take over their intelligence, no true experience, but becoming something more makes you better. I am not a demon, I am an angel." You nodded with tears brimming your eyes, "I get it. Now, I see. You are a demon. You are no angel. Now, I know what you truly think of not only humans but me. As for Dante, he was born that way, he couldn't help it but you had a choice. You did." You bit your bottom lip, turning on your heel to walk away from the Captain. Dante looked back at Credo, making his way by your side when Bayonetta was distracting him, "Thank you." The voice of devil Dante made you jolt but soon you felt his heated face nuzzle your jaw, purring like a cat being scratched behind its ear. You blushed intensely, "Dante??" You weren't sure if it was fully Dante, maybe his devil had a different personality? You didn't know! One thing was for certain though, Dante, even in his devil form was more than just a man whore..and you were determined to find out what was behind his shield.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14: Oh, shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante, Bayonetta, Credo, and yourself were heading to Devil May Cry but what happens is not only frustrating but it changes your view on the trio.

# Chapter 14: Oh, shit

  
    "There it is!" Dante was carrying you piggy back style and out of his devil form. You looked over the shining white hair and saw the ever so long bridge to the next island. You hated heights but Dante made you feel incredibly safe which was good since you haven't felt this safe since you stepped on Fortuna. Credo and Bayonetta walked ahead of you two casually but then the woman suddenly disappeared and bullets were flying. Dante chuckled, dodging all her flailing bullets with grace, "Well, seems like the angels found her. Oh well, let's go. Don't care if she doesn't catch up." You smiled slyly at the thought of Bayonetta gone, leaving you and Dante alone....actually not fully alone. You peered from the corner of your eye and there was Credo, acting like you two didn't exist with a sigh escaping from his lips. Dante raised one eyebrow, looking back at you, stopping at the next step he took, "What's wrong, sweetcheeks? Is it choir boy?" He whispered. You smiled crookedly, "No, everything is fine, you fool. Let's keep going yes?" Dante grinned, "There she is. You know, I quite like you straddling me from behind." With a roll of your eyes you smacked the half breed's head playfully as he laughed, "Go on." Bayonetta crashed before the two of you and yawned, "I am back!"   
  
    Dante nodded, "Yea, yea, yea, like I do not kill demons everyday, come on, Bayo." He was obviously unimpressed by Bayonetta but it was true, he did the exact same thing as Bayonetta with the exceptional saving the world deal. Unlike the witch, he saved the world more than a few times whereas Bayonetta saved the world once or twice. The tall witch huffed, whipping her head around and walking sensually to try to seduce Dante, it was obvious to you that she wanted Dante all for herself but you felt jealous and protective. Rightfully so! Dante smiled crookedly at you, "Uh huh. I feel your heartbeat spike up just now." Your cheeks flushed, "So?! She scared the living hell out of me! Just appearing out of nowhere!" You quickly tried to justify yourself but the son of Sparda wasn't fooled, "You're jealous.." You growled and shouted, "The  **HELL**  I am!" Dante cracked up, walking behind the witch and the captain, "Okay okay. The hell you are. Of course." A low rumbling sound was getting louder, Dante, Credo, and Bayonetta looked around cautiously. Dante slowly placed you upon an abandoned car, the trio split, running in three different directions, Credo was looking to the west, Bayonetta to the east, and Dante up on the suspension cables. You felt very nervous, you didn't like how this was going until...the bridge cables were snapping like the t-rex scene in Jurassic Park. A huge swarm of bear like demons were stampeding towards the hotheaded witch, "Finally some action!" She smiled but this was bad news for you, you couldn't defend yourself and you DEFINITELY didn't want to get in the way.  
  
    Damn it Dante! The bridge collapsed starting from the middle where YOU were, the two sides were caving in, you gasped trying to leap off of the car but you and a ton of rock began to fall to the sea, "DANTE!!!" The halfbreed turned around lightning fast, seeing the witch and the captain too preoccupied with the demons to save you, he leaped to the middle of the bridge, grabbing the cables then hauling it up in time to catch you by pinning the car you were on with the sides of the bridge and carefully trying not to crush you in the process.   
  
    Dante groaned, the cables were goddamn HEAVY not only that he was practically the support for the bridge, "CREDO!" He yelled but sadly the Captain couldn't hear over his piercing blade. Bayonetta was slamming the demons against the cables which didn't help at all and she seemed to do it on purpose, looking at you with a wink. That BITCH!  
  
    "Fuck!" All the cables snapped, Dante was running down the bridge tower and leaping off from it, you were falling with rocks and the car, the sea was getting closer and closer. Screaming for dear life when you saw one of the bear like demons jumping from rock to rock, drooling from its mouth, obviously trying to get your helpless hide. As Dante got closer so did the demon, you grabbed your gun, shooting at the monstrosity but alas your wimpy bullets didn't do anything.   
  
    Time got slower, it seemed if you were falling for decades, the bridge was tinier but you still saw the endless stream of bullets from the witch. Your whole life flashed before you, your family reunion when it was Christmas, your sibling nailing your braid to the wall, your first kiss, first day at college, then his eyes. Dante's magnificent orbs. Before you closed your eyes, letting fate take you, the demon was shot at by Dante, it crumbled away turning into sand. Just as you were about to hit the unforgiving water, the son of Sparda grabbed your waist, turning himself towards the water and received the crushing blow of the impact but that didn't save you from complete harm. The wind got knocked out of Dante even though you broke some ribs, you grabbed the jacket of the halfbreed, swimming frantically to the sandy surface, adrenaline kicking in, as you got to shallow water the merciless current swept you both quickly to a calm river. You pushed Dante to the surface, panting hard but you didn't feel him breathing, "D-Dante?!" You quickly unzipped and unclipped his leather vest and performed CPR, tears were streaming down your cheeks, "Listen you demonic asshole! You are  **NOT**  giving up on me! Your life will not be sacrificed for me! I am just a human, I mean nothing! You need to live!" For a time it seemed like your efforts were in vain, at this point painful sobs emitted from you but sputters came from the son of Sparda's lips. You gasped, grabbing Dante's torso, hugging him somewhat hard, "You fucking terrified me! Damn you!" Dante chuckled weakly, water still spilling from the corner of his mouth, his hand stroking your wet hair, "Still alive, sweetcheeks." You wrapped his arm around your neck, holding him from his torso as you got him up, "We got to find shelter." Dante shook his head, pointed west, "Go there. We are near  _Devil May Cry_." You nodded obediently, he needed medical attention so you followed his directions to his pizza parlor. You left Bayonetta and Credo at the bridge, they are fine though, Bayonetta was strong as hell being more than capable of handling the situation and so was Credo. Once you were in his home, you carefully set him down upon the couch, removing his leather jacket to hang it up. Dante was wheezing, the fall hit him hard and now he was vulnerable, you both were but you would be damned if he got hurt.   
  
    "(Y/n)." You raised one eyebrow, he never said your name unless it was important which was very handy, indeed. Dante pointed upstairs, whispering, "I need clothes. These are crushing me." The halfbreed smiled gently towards you, "Of course." Once you got into the room, you saw it oddly neat, for a cocky arrogant ass he was quite clean. You grabbed a white v-neck with a pair of red boxers, knowing he loved the color red then quickly shuffled downstairs. As you handed him his clothes, he mildly blushed and chuckled breathlessly, "I cannot move and I am serious, (y/n). I need you to dress me if that is alright, otherwise call up Trish and she'll do it." Your heartrate spiked up thinking that another woman would be touching him but... if that was the case then  **YOU**  would have to dress him. Dante smiled, "It's okay. Call up Trish, yes?" A growl rumbled in the back of your throat as you picked up the phone but after Trish answered with an annoyed, " _Hello?!_ " You slammed the phone down, stomping towards Dante, hoisting him up, he winced, "Easy! It hurts.." He couldn't talk at full volume, he was in fact, hurt. You quickly unclipped his vest, taking it off then slipped the white shirt on. Now you had to take off his pants and boxers, your eyes stared at the belt, your cheeks flushed as you unbuckled the thick belt. You took off his shoes then slipped his leather pants off, hanging them up on the stair rail. His wet boxers were shaping him incredibly nicely, 'Oh fuck me. Are you kidding?! Now he is going to have the smug--wait. He is sleeping..uh hell yea! He doesn't have to see my stares!' The halfbreed was snoring away, he was tired and hurt so you wiggled him out of his boxers, biting your bottom lip at his very impressive manhood. You whole face went red as you carefully pulled the dry boxers up, trying not to wake him up even though he was out cold. Success! You wiped the tiny drop of sweat from your forehead and smiled, "Now time to get into new clothes." You also slipped on one of Dante's red shirts, since he was incredibly tall it was a mini gown, stopping at your mid-thigh. Once you snatched the blanket, you draped it over Dante and exhaled wearily, your ribs were broken but you tended to the Son of Sparda first, wrapping bandages over his broken bone or wounds first then wrapping a bandage around your waist. Before you walked to the chair, deciding to sleep there, you felt a familiar hand around your arm, "(y/n)..."   
  
    "Yes?" You smiled with a yawn. Dante patted his lap, "Sleep with me, sweetcheeks. A chair is no place to sleep on." You blushed, it was a sweet request so you hesitantly laid upon the halfbreed. He was so warm and comfy despite the curves of his muscles and his long legs entwining with yours. Making sure the blanket was covering up to your shoulders, Dante wrapped his arms around you, yawning, "Let's go to sleep.." A genuine smile curled up upon your face, this felt so good and comforting, the dimness of his parlor helped the two of you to sleep.  
  
 _The next morning_  
  
    You were cooking something other than pizza for the sleeping man. Eggs, chicken, roasted bell peppers, onions and orange juice. This was healthy, not pizza 24/7.   
  
    Something smelt really good, eyes fluttered open, "HOLY-!!" Bayonetta was upon Dante, her face was so close to his, their lips almost touching. You barged out of the kitchen and saw the witch upon Dante, "HEY! GET OFF!!" You grabbed the witch's arm and pulled her away, she stood up and huffed. Credo was sitting on a chair, silent and praying, doing his morning routine. You crouched on the side of the couch, lifting his shirt to see his wounds, "They look better." Dante smirked, "Aren't you cooking?? The apron looks absolutely adorable on you." Your eyes widened, you almost forgot so you sprinted into the kitchen just stopping the simmer on time then made a plate for Dante and poured orange juice into a mug. You found a cutting board to put the plate and the cup on when you walked out you slowly placed his breakfast on the coffee table. Dante smiled, "Aww, sweetcheeks. You made me breakfast? And I didn't even give you a "good" time last night. All I had to do was get hurt? I should do that more often." With a light flick onto his forehead, you gave him eating utensils, "Eat up, it's something different than pizza." Credo finished and coughed, "Miss. (y/n). A word if you please?" you looked to Dante almost for confirmation but he was busy wolfing down the breakfast you cooked for him. You sighed and walked into the other room with Credo, "What is it?" Credo grabbed your arms, pulling you into a deep kiss then whispered, "I love you, (y/n). I cannot stop thinking about you, the kisses we shared, the sweet scent of your scent, your glorious smile that drives me insane. All I ask is for you to be mine, my dear." Tears brimmed your eyes, you stammered, "C-Credo.." You definitely had feelings for Credo but...Dante. With an exhaled you walked away from Credo's hold, hearing giggling from the parlor. You peeked and saw Dante and Bayonetta getting "along" with each other. Her hands upon his skin, sliding downwards to his manhood made your furious, he didn't fight it! All the shit you went through and he is letting a bitch paw at his dick! Fuck this! You squinted, he will pay for this.. turning on your heel you grabbed Credo and kissed his lips roughly. Credo's eyes widened in shock, he leaned on his hands as his hands supported him by leaning on the table. After the hard kiss you barged out of the kitchen, Bayonetta jolted taking her hand out of Dante's pants, "Back so soon?" She mockingly whined. Fuck this bitch. Dante stood up and limped to you, he got remarkably better but that was no excuse, "Sweetche-"  
  
    "No. I am done. Fuck you and that bitch." You grabbed your pants, slipping them on, you had no shoes, no where to go but you didnt care, you needed to get out. Bayonetta scoffed, "Excuse me? Last time I saw, you two werent together so that means I can still have my nasty way with him." Dante exhaled, "Is that what this is all about? Sweetcheeks, we aren't physically active and a man has his needs." That hurt.. that really hurt. You slapped him but this time with full force which jolted Dante into his devil form, he grabbed your wrists, pinning you against his wooden floor, "Do NOT slap me!" His eyes were full of rage but that didn't stop you so you spat in his eye, "Filthy manwhore!!" The demon growled deeply, this wasn't Dante, it was one pissed off demon, "You cunt!" He squeezed your wrists, breaking them in the process, you yelped, kicking where he was wounded but it wasn't enough.  
  
    "Dante! Release her!" Bayonetta pointed her guns at the demons head, "She is only human! You'll break her!" Dante slammed you against the wall, breaking more ribs and making you wheeze, blood splattered out and onto Dante's demonic face. The sound of gunshots crashed into your ears as you fell to the ground, Dante grabbed his sword and begin to battle the witch. Credo stormed out, running to you but Dante grabbed Credo's neck, throwing him out of the parlor, "GET OUT!" Bayonetta kicked the demons gut which caused him to fling into multiple walls, she quickly called Trish, "Get over here! Dante is going ballistic!" The halfbreed punched the living hell out of Bayonetta causing her to collapse into an unconscious state. You closed your eyes, feeling the hot hand curl around your ankle and dragging you out to the "frontyard". He tossed you to the ground and circled your helpless body like a shark taunting it's injured prey.   
  
    "Dante..." You whispered, reaching out to the halfbreed weakly, wrists and ribs are broken, shooting pain everywhere, it was too much to handle you had to let the tears flow. The demon stood before you as if he was asserting his dominance, "Please...Dante..helpp.." You were sobbing in pain, your arms were leaning onto your sides, you looked like a ragdoll. Everything hurt, he broke, burned, and made you vulnerable. You barely sobbed, you always stood your ground but you couldn't, he broke you, broke your spirit which caused Dante to fall onto his knees. Trish and Lady were approaching by motorcycle but Dante grabbed your bruised torso, you yelled in pain but the two ferocious ladies pointed their firearms at Dante, "Dante, give her to us." Through your blurry tears and vision, you saw Dante out of his devil form, he was hugging you, "I am so sorry...so sorry..so sorry.." He was on automode, he didn't know what to do, it seemed like he didn't intentionally mean to hurt you, he went nuts and that's all it was. You couldn't stop sobbing and wheezing even though it made you relieved that Dante was back the pain wouldn't stop, "Heelpp...helpp.." Bayonetta and Credo ran to Trish and Lady, all armed but there was no need, Dante was embracing you, face buried in the curve of your neck as you sobbed for Dante's help.


	15. Chapter 15: Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante has hurt you, you tried to call for his help but what happens to you?

# Chapter 15: Love?

  
     _Warm, bubbly and soft. The wind gently kissed your face as you took in the city air. Night already wrapped its cloak around the city but the lights were shining proudly and brightly. Yet you still felt lonely especially in the dark, sitting on the railing of the bridge, looking out at the busy city._  
  
 _"Your?" A warm, deep voice massaged the inside of your ear. You smiled and nodded, "Yes, it is..I miss my home." Warm arms wrapped around your waist and whispered, "I am sorry..I truly am." You raised an eyebrow and slightly looking back, "Dante?" His light blue eyes were piercing the dark, he smiled weakly, "It's me, sweetcheeks." A growl emitted from the bottom of your throat, "What do you want?" Dante sighed, nuzzling your ear, "I know I am in the wrong. I fucked up badly this time. I never meant to hurt you." The cold wind bit your arms, though Dante gave his red jacket to you, you refused to let it touch you though. Dante sighed, forcing the jacket upon your shoulders, "What about Bayonetta?" You hissed with a huge distaste for the name. The half breed kissed your forehead, "I..I need to talk to you, please wake up."_  
  
 _"Huh?" You turned towards Dante with confusion. Dante took ahold of your hands and sighed, "You need to wake up."_  
 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
    Light was shining on your face, your eyes fluttered open and you saw yourself in Dante's room. The bed was so plush and the blanket was warm, you were wheezing because of your injuries but they were better. Your wrists had wrapped casts around them, you gasped, looking at the mirror but the bruises and cuts were gone, you looked normal. You plopped back against the bed with a huge exhale, shutting your eyes but then the door opened quietly. Dante had breakfast ready for you and it was your favorite meal but you closed your eyes, peeking out a bit. The halfbreed placed the tray on the small table near you then sat upon the bed, rubbing your wrist ever so gently. His gentle, careful touch felt so good, you missed it dearly, this was a different side of the son of Sparda, "I hope you wake up soon.." He looked regretful, melancholy, scruffy, his hair was messy, bags under his eyes and he had more scruff, he happen to look even more gorgeous despite the bags but he was hurting just like you were. It seemed as if he wasn't taking care of himself but you were completely clean, bandaged, hair brushed, he even put on your makeup the way you usually do it. It was amazing, he took complete and total care of you to the point you just looked like you were starring as Aurora in a sleeping beauty play or movie.  
  
    "D-dantee.." The halfbreed perked up, taking your hand into his, you allowed your eyes to open. Dante smiled kindly, "Hey, (y/n). You finally woken up, I was...heh, I was worried." You blushed, reaching for his scraggly hair then stroking it, "Sweetcheeks, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you at all, honest. Wh-" Your two fingers pressed up against his incredibly soft lips, "Don't. It's okay." The starlight man kissed the inside of your hand with gratitude; apologizing, confessing, stuff like that wasn't his specialty. He was incredibly awkward with it since he never had to do it or at least he didn't think he did. You slowly swung your legs to the side of the bed, standing up then yawned, "How long was I asleep?" Dante got on his feet, looking down at you, "Couple of days. The wounds were bad but they healed remarkably fast since I took care of them. Choir boy is still here, I kicked Bayonetta out though. I was done with her shit. I-I made you breakfast. It's not pizza." You chuckled, "Thank you so much but I am not hungry. I need to move." The halfbreed nodded, following you downstairs, "Credo." The Captain shot his head up, interrupting his prayer then stood up quickly, "You're alright. Good, I was so incredibly worried about you." When he was making his way over with haste, Dante slouched over your shoulder, cocking his head at Credo but with intensity. Credo stopped, making some distance between you and him out of caution, "Uh..how are you?" A smile danced across your face, "I feel great, thanks to Dante." Credo huffed, "I would've helped if Dante would've let me." The son of Sparda smirked, "You couldn't have possibly helped her, fuckboy." The glares between the two demons was very intimidating, there was a long silence, it felt very tense and frightening, "Uhm. Dante, you should get out of your leather...attire? Suit? Whatever. Hero suit and wash your face." God, he looked so hot when he looked barbaric. His hair was all over the place, it grew a bit longer, his stubble was more prominent and he looked almost like the villain. Sure, he kinda looked like he was on drugs but who said it didn't look good on him oppose to his clean brushed hair and maintained stubble. The halfbreed shook his head, "No, I am fine." You slowly nodded, "Well, I am going to brush my teeth.." The tension was so prominent in the room so you left to go to the bathroom and peaked through the bottom shutters.  
  
    Dante went up to Credo's face, his eyes glowing a bit, "What do you think you're doing?" Credo smirked, turning his head and leaning back, "I am not afraid of you son of Sparda and I am not sure what you mean." The halfbreed growled in the back of his throat, "You know exactly what I mean. The stolen glances, the smiles, the "twinkle" in your eyes when you see her." The captain bit his lip, "I do not deny anything. Simply put, I love her." Dante grabbed Credos throat when the captain said "love", then picked him up by his throat with a huge almost sadistic grin, "Oh, you do? Good for you." Dante's face was the face of a murder enjoying playing with his victim, it seemed as if the halfbreed loved to hear the sounds of a potential love interest for you, choking. Credo was wheezing now, his face blue but then the son of Sparda let him fall to the ground, he stepped over the body of the coughing captain, obviously asserting dominance then crouched, letting his knee rest upon Credo's chest, "If you touch her in anyway...oh I am sure you would need your prayers to save you cause my father won't be there to save your useless hide." After the psychological session was done between the two rivaling demons you walked out and smiled, "Hey." Dante grabbed your hand, puling you away from Credo and out the door, "Let's go do something." You glanced back at the parlor, "What about Credo?" Suddenly, the halfbreed turned, grabbing your shoulders, his face oh so agonizingly close to yours but with a fire that hasn't been calmed, "Why? What about him? You want to spend the day with him, is that it? Are you two together? Do you have feelings for him? For how long? Do you know it was I who saved and recovered you?" Your eyes widened at the overwhelming amount of questions," No. No. And no. We aren't together. Dante, calm yourself everything is fine." Dante released you slowly, eyes closed and exhaled, "Sorry. That was...weird. I just..I do not know what is happening to me. Do not worry about it. I am sure yo--"   
  
    "Is that alright if I take a walk alone? It's nothing personal, I am just fond of walking and I love the silence and the relaxation." You meant this genuinely, you just needed time to recuperate. Dante smirked with a crooked smile, "Sure. Be careful. Here." He passed one of his guns,  _Ebony,_ for you to take. You held the heavy gun, slipping it in your holster, you patted Dante's shoulder and began to walk towards the small forest where you and Dante were just a few days ago. Thoughts scrambled in your mind, they were all like little balls in a bingo wheel. Dante was acting weird, he was incredibly protective and skittish but that's most likely because of what he did to you two days ago. You felt the rocks and leaves under your feet, you were in the forest finally, so you sat down and looked at the sandy patch that you and Dante were on before.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
 _Four days ago_  
  
You pushed Dante to the surface, panting hard but you didn't feel him breathing, "D-Dante?!" You quickly unzipped and unclipped his leather vest and performed CPR, tears were streaming down your cheeks, "Listen you demonic asshole! You are  **NOT** _giving up on me! Your life will not be sacrificed for me! I am just a human, I mean nothing! You need to live!" For a time it seemed like your efforts were in vain, at this point painful sobs emitted from you but sputters came from the son of Sparda's lips. Tears dropping upon his face, "Damn you, open your eyes!!!" Dante chuckled, eyes fluttering open which made you gasp, "You fucking terrified me! You piece of shit!" Dante chuckled weakly, water still spilling from the corner of his mouth, his hand stroking your wet hair, "Still alive, sweetcheeks."_  
  
 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
That moment terrified you, you thought he was done for, you don't know if you could forgive him for that. But why not? He saved your life, technically twice and you couldn't forgive him for him almost dying? You saved him, you're in his debt, for many things, for saving you, food, shelter, healing you, and protection. You owe him everything. But still he acts if he was in your debt. You both fight, you both have some hate towards each other..but is that even true anymore? You do not hate him. You have strong feelings for him, seeing him in this state killed you. How much he worried, how regretful he was, how protective he was. He didn't need to do this..but you didn't need to stay there. You were free, technically. You felt as if you needed him and he needed you, ugh! All this emotion hurts! Your chest is in pain but a good pain not a bad pain. Wet. The tip of your nose was wet. Wha--? Soon the pattering of rain appeared then it was pouring.   
  
    "Crap." You got up, walking around the forest, it looked nice in the rain but it was cold. You shivered, hugging your wet self, sightseeing the beauty of the tall trees. The ground was a dark brown, everything was grayish and had darker tones of the original color but you were content and happy. The smell of the pines and eucalyptus trees was so refreshing,, if it was mixed with leather the scent would've belong to Dante's. Dante. The starlight haired man was always on your mind now. You couldn't stop thinking about him. How was he? Is he okay? I hope I am not annoying him. I want him close. Wait...WHAT?! You facepalmed and shook your head, "You do not need him. Quiet, you." You tell yourself with a hint of denial.  
  
    'He is not even cute. He is crude. He is mean. He hurt you! You....You just needed time to think.


	16. Chapter 16: A Lover and A Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took a walk by yourself to get a breather, waking into the forest was not only so nice but one of the greatest moments of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting a chapter almost every day like I usually do. Had schoolwork but since my year long benchmark is done I can get back to day to day chapters, yay! Thank you for reading this, really appreciate it.

# Chapter 16: A Lover and A Fighter

  
    "Hello??" Walking through the forest, you found yourself lost, it was pouring rain and cold. Going into this old rickety abandoned small cottage was the perfect set up for a horror scenario to happen but it was cozy and not too messy. The flowers hung upside down near the windowsills were upside down, all dried up and the maroon bed was so soft looking. This cottage had a woman's touch to it, porcelain vases, flowers, everything was organized and somewhat clean. It was so relaxing and comforting that you plopped upon the bed, back first, legs dangling and arms above your head. The wood of the cottage was damp but the smell of the forest rain was refreshing and crisp, it has been awhile since you were this calm, this content, it felt damn good. Slowly, your eyelids were about to seal your (e/c) orbs into a light sleep but a weird scurrying noise caught your attention.  
  
    "Wha? Hello? This isn't funny and I do not appreciate people trying to scare or attack me." You knew the thing or person wouldn't listen but hearing the "confident" tone of your voice calmed yourself. The scurrying was becoming more prominent and consistent, you were whipping your head to the source of the noise but all you saw was a flash of color. You growled under your throat, standing on your feet until a little hellhound pup tackled you, "HEY!" You looked at the little pup just sitting upon your chest just cocking its head at you. This was eerie, you thought. The pup wasn't burning you neither attacking you, it was just sitting there, "Well, okay. Little demon dog puppy. You got to get off cause I got to go, it's dark outside and Dante is probably worrying like hell." The puppy yipped, not getting off even after your attempts to just roll so you quickly grabbed the puppy and set it down on the floor so you could stand up. This was for naught since the puppy just jumped after you stood forcing you to catch it and hold it in your arms, "Oh alright. Let's go then but you better be a good puppy or else. One poop or pee mistake and you will be alone, understood?" The demon hound pup panted happily, catching a free ride in your arms, you rolled your eyes, "Maybe I can give this pup to Dante. I do not know how to take care of a demon pup." You headed out of the cottage you were trying to relax in, heading back slowly and cautiously to Devil May Cry, having the pup was very convenient though considering it had fire wrapped around its tiny skull head which lit the path for you. For hours you and the pup were wandering through the thick forest, you walked far, pretty far, you didn't mean to of course but you didn't think you had made it that far from Dante's home. The puppy whined so you placed it down so it could go to the bathroom in a bush, you crossed your arms waiting for it to come out and when it did it followed you through the forest until you heard a sound, "(y/n)!!! (y/n)?!?"   
  
    "Over here!" You snatched the pup off the ground, cradling it and moving towards the sound. Soon Dante jumped out of the trees, the puppy yipped for a bit, warning you but yawned.   
  
    "Damn it, (y/n)! Do you know that this forest is full of demons?! It's infested!!" The son of Sparda grabbed your shoulders, squeezing them a bit and panting. It was clear that he was looking for you with panic so you exhaled, "I am sorry. I did not know. I won't come here alone anymore. I promise." Dante paused, staring at your eyes then huffed, "Fine. You better. You know how hard it is to save your butt? Very hard, kay? Sweetcheeks, you do not want me to work more than I already do." You rolled your eyes with a crooked smile., "No, we cannot have that...uhmm, I got something for you?" Dante raised one eyebrow as you raised the demon pup to him, "It's...a..hellhound."   
He seemed not to like it so you sighed but out of nowhere he snatched it and blew the fire out which made the pup bark playfully, "You are certainly one cute guy. Thanks, (y/n). I really mean it. Never had a true pet to myself. I am going to train you into a demon killing machine so you can help me." The hellhound howled with excitement as fire wrapped around its skull again and at the halfbreed which made Dante smile.   
  
    "Listen, (y/n). I got to tell you something." He slowly put the pup one of his huge leather pockets, making the hellpup fall asleep in comfort at least for now. You cocked your head, "Dante. There is no need. It's okay. I understand why you were concerned. I mean we have been buds for awhile, half a year now, right?" The starlight haired man bit his bottom lip and nodded, "This is true. But, there is something else, more urgent, more important." You leaned against a tree, hearing a stream babble it's way to the river in the distance, "What is it?" Dante cleared his throat, pacing side to side, in the dim light from the pup he looked very appealing, this was the best light to have the halfbreed bathed in. It was gentle on his face and scraggly hair, "I..I. Shit. Uhm, okay here it is, sweetcheeks. I do not know what is happening to me but I think I have a pretty good explanation to my irrational behavior lately." This was a bit unusual but nevertheless you nodded, "Uh huh." The son of Sparda exhaled deeply, "Okay...(y/n)." He held your waist ever so gently with his powerful hands, you felt heat rushing to your cheeks, looking into the demon's light blue orbs, "Dante." Your voice was full of confusion and he knew this but you were both confused, you felt paralyzed and you hated it.  
  
    "I have been thinking of you. I haven't been thinking about anything else and it's so weird but it makes me feel that my head is about to explode. I can't think straight. Seeing you near death when you were about to hit the water terrified me. I almost thought I lost you, I do not know if I can forgive myself for that. I can't keep my feelings in any longer." The halfbreed gripped the belt loops of your pants, pulling you in closer with some force. An exhale escaped from your lips, Dante was all worked up and anxious for a reply but it was so...no not sudden; unexpected..no, not even that. It was surreal. You glanced down at your feet then back up at Dante's eager expression, "Dante..I do not know what to say." He smiled a bit and nodded, "Do you feel the same way for me?" That question. Did you feel the same way or was this just a girlish crush? He was the first thing you thought of when you woke up and the last when you were about to fall asleep. Even then, he was always on your mind and having him hold you like this made you feel like you were being punched in the chest continuously. You stroked the sides of the demon's neck with your thumbs, admiring his perfect milky skin. This made Dante purr and lean his head back a bit to allow you more skin to access. Cheeks hot, knees weak, butterflies dancing around in your stomach but this sight was addicting. You stood on your tip toes and kissed the side of his scruffy, strong jaw gently and whispered, "Yes."


	17. Chapter 17: El Tango de Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Son of Sparda confessed and it was about time they way you two were always at it. You both spend a night you both will never forget but then something terrifying happens. All the certainty you thought you had just diminished.

# Chapter 17: El Tango De Dante

  
    Back at Devil May Cry, Dante began to cook some pizza but by scratch this time. You sat down on the couch, petting the hellpup gently, you had the stupidest smile on your face but you were so happy. The feeling of Dante as your lover and basically living with him was magical. You felt complete, at home, nothing could phase you or make you unhappy at this moment. Dante walked back in, powder all over his hands and arms, he looked so cute with his white v-neck short sleeved t-shirt and khaki shorts with the apron he thought you were cute in. This made you giggle a bit, "Trying to do your makeup?" The halfbreed scoffed, "Oh, yes. I am surprised you noticed." He sat next to you, dappling your nose with pizza sauce. You scrunched your nose when Dante licked the sauce away, "Thanks, I really appreciate that." The son of Sprada chuckled, shaking his head then yawned, "Alright got to go make more dough." Suddenly dirty thoughts paraded around your mind, thinking of Dante kneading and pressing on a ball of dough. 'What. The. Actual. Fuck.' Your face was bright red, thankfully Dante was in the kitchen but you squinted at the wall. You refused to look inside, you refused, "Nope. Nope. Nope." Whispering with reluctance. That thought though..maybe just a peek, a small peek. Before you knew it you were on your feet. Your body and brain were having an argument, it was illogical and you could humiliate yourself or get the one chance to fuel your naughty thoughts. But your body won, you slowly opened the wooden door and saw Dante working on the dough, the door was open just wide enough to use one of your eyes to stare at the demon. 'Holy shit. This is better than seeing him all tired. Look at hiiiiimmm. Oh my god, (y/n). You are such a pervert.' Your mind was full of unclear junk, your knees were weak and you couldn't keep your hungry eyes off his hands.   
  
    "So. This is why you wanted to see Dante, can't say I am surprised." You turned around, slamming the kitchen door by falling on it. It was Enzo, you whined with guilt and closed your eyes, "Thanks you little shit!!!" Enzo cracked up laughing, "Look at you! You're like a tomato! And now Dante is going to come out of that kitchen...was he making dough again?" You were furious, this little pudgy man knew ACTUALLY what you were looking...no, GAWKING at. Dante juggled the knob and slowly pushed the door open but you tried to push it back to close it, "DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT HERE!" The halfbreed opened the door with no struggle whatsoever then smiled at you, "Sweetcheeks, what's the matter? It looks as if you were caught masturbating. Wait. Were you?" Enzo was dying in the corner, his laughter almost drowning out Dante's sweet voice.   
  
    "I wasn't!" That sentence was louder than it should've been which made the demon groan with disappointment.   
  
    "Man. That would've been something. I could've helped you out." Dante teased with a pinch to your waist. Growling under your breath, you smacked his hand away. Enzo caught his breath, wiping a stray tear of laughter, "No, she was gawking at your dough making skills." Did he just? That's it, the pudgy man dies. You squinted, crossing your arms, "That is not true!" Despite your denial, the redness of your face gave Dante a smug smile. The son of Sparda flicked his hand at Enzo, "Go away. I have business to take care of. Meet me tomorrow." Enzo huffed, "Hey! This is importa-" Dante grabbed Enzo's collar, throwing him out yet again then locked the doors, "There. The nuisance is gone." You rolled your eyes, walking towards the couch, "Good riddance."   
  
    "So..you like watching me knead dough?" Dante sat right next to you with a smile. Cheeks flushed red yet again, "It was interesting and nothing more." The halfbreed snickered but then there was an awkward silence. The two of your were fidgeting but looking at each other, wondering what to do next.   
  
    "Well, back to the kitchen to make food." He rubbed your arm before standing up. 'Damn it.' Before he opened the door you made your way up to him with haste, "Dante." He turned around to find you very close to him, his eyes widened a bit, "Yeeeesss, may I help you?" you twiddled your fingers and nodded, "I need something, something important." Suddenly his expression softened with a serious tint, "What is it?" Gently, you took his hand, pulling him with you to the couch. He cocked his head, "We do not have to sit, you could jus-" When you let Dante trip over your foot, you allowed the halfbreed to fall upon you. Your face was a bright red, the two of you were lying down on the couch with the demon over your fragile body. Dante chuckled breathlessly, leaning on his hands, "You could've just asked." With a squint, you shook your head, "No, I couldn't have." The son of Sparda cleared his throat, "Is this the important something that you needed?" You scoffed, rubbing his cheeks with your thumbs, "No, stupid. I need you. Wasn't that clear?" Dante couldn't have looked more innocent. He had a puppy like expression; other women wanted sex from him, correction; they  _needed_  it. But for you it was the opposite. You want sex but you needed it to be with Dante. You needed the man you used to call, 'Fool. Crude. Malicious.' Funny how life works. Weeks ago you despised each other, you both thought of each other as nuisances or embarrassments and now you two were in each other's arms, confessing feelings, about to not have sex but make love. Making love and sex were two totally different things and for both of you, making love was foreign.   
  
    "If you are uncomfortable, Dante. We do not have to do this." You smiled kindly up at your lover, but he already had his hand rubbing the side of your thigh.  
  
    "No. Who am I kidding? I need you too, (y/n)." Red, the color was also kissing his cheekbones as he was smiling with relief. He looked so comfortable with you now. You finally confessed, in your own way, of course. He grabbed his gun and shot the lights out, this made you jolt, "Really?" You carefully took  _Ebony_  out and placed it on the table, the moonlight was lighting up the place, it was so pretty and intimate.   
     
    "Yes, really." He laughed playfully, throwing his other gun upon the table. The first kiss the both of you shared was slow, gentle, and loving. His lips were so soft and addicting, you wanted more so you wrapped your clumsy arms around the halfbreed's neck, pulling him closer to you. This was so nice, no distractions, no near death experiences, no torture. Just you and Dante sharing each other's lips, it was going to be a good night. The gentle kisses soon became eager and rough due to Dante's initiative. You inhaled deeply before every kiss, it felt as if he was sucking the air out of you which wasn't bad but it was inconvenient since it was hard to breathe.  The demon's ravenous wet kisses trailed down to the side of your sensitive neck. The feeling of his warm wet lips made you bite your bottom lip with your own smug smile growing. His hair was oh so soft and silky, just like all you imagined it to be, his leathery pine fresh scent filled your nostrils quickly. Soon his hands opened your legs slowly and cautiously like you were made of glass, you gripped the back of his white shirt, "It's okay, Dante.." With that reassurance, he grabbed your wrists, pulling you upon his lap aggressively. The sudden pull made your heart ring inside your ears, all you heard was your heart beat and the raging breaths emitting from the halfbreed.   
  
    A sudden yelp escaped from your lips when the demon nipped your neck, giving you frisky love bites all over your tender neck. The excitement was addicting, you were biting your bottom lip, eyes closed, just bathed in Dante's frisky energy. His hand was tangled into your hair, pulling your head back to grant him more access to the spots he missed. Heat was tickling your lower stomach, making it's way down to your womanhood, the sensation was so good, you craved more. Your legs tightened around the son of Sparda's muscular waist, both of your bodies were pressed against each other which made you feel his hard member pressing against your lower abdomen. You grabbed Dante's shirt, tugging it with anticipation, "Let go of my damn hair, fool." Dante smiled, he loved your spats, it gave him a challenge and caused him to obey. With a release of your (h/l) (h/c) hair, you pulled your shirt over your head, you giggled as Dante kissed over your warm skin, "Easy."   
  
    "Such a tease." He mumbled into the top your soft breasts that were supported by your lacy bra, he kissed them gently and ran his cold tongue across each breast, causing you to jolt and exhale softly into his hair. The slow pace was killing him so with a rip of your pants, he quickly made you lie upon your back to wiggle those fitting jeans with your lacy panties off your hips to throw them aside. Soon, you felt his lips massaging the bottom of your abdomen, your heart beat almost spiked up with anticipation. Dante lubed his two fingers with his spit till it was slick and slowly pressed it into your wet womanhood, "Oh, I see. You're already wet, that's convenient." The halfbreed chuckled smugly as you moaned when he was clawing inside of you. You smacked his head and growled, "Keep making snarky, crude comments like that and we will see if I allow you to continue."  The demon chuckled, fingering faster but not hard out of caution then he began to lick your clitoris in circles in the same pace as his fingers. Your eyes widened slightly, you gripped his starlight hair and felt the heat and tension knotting in your lower abdomen. Your muscles tensed as energy surged through your body, you felt yourself so close, so so close but thats when Dante cruelly stopped once he felt your walls tighten around his fingers.  
  
    "Damn it, D-Dante!" You squinted up at the halfbreed when he crawled back up to see your disappointed face. He smirked, kissing your lips slowly, "I forgot to pull my own clothes off." He sat upon his knees, giving you a nice view of the demon's physique. Dante took his white shirt off and was so amused by your mystified glare at his muscled torso. You sat up to palm his clothed erection teasingly, he always teases you but now it's your turn. Dante's eyebrows were raised, he didn't expect you to take initiative but you learn something everyday right? The demon exhaled slowly as you licked the fabric, he reached down to unclasp your bra one by one then let it fall to the couch. The son of Sparda bit his bottom lip, eyes closed and stroking your hair as you teased his erection with your nimble tongue. You grabbed the sides of his shorts and boxers, slowly pulling them down which freed his straining manhood. But your eyes widened, you blushed immensely, his manhood was still impressive, before you could react Dante pushed your down upon your back.   
  
    The halfbreed leaned down to kiss your neck, he took ahold of his erection to tease your folds by rubbing his manhood up and down slowly. "Dante.." You whispered lovingly and kissed his forehead. With his arms anchoring your legs up he slowly inserted himself into your wetness which caused you to gasp sharply. The demon was impressive in size indeed, his thrusts were slow and gentle to help you adjust and give you a warm up. It was pleasurable but out of nowhere the halfbreed was thrusting hard which made you sputter out a moan then a barrage of loud moans ran from your lips.   
  
    You gripped Dante's biceps, looking up into his light blue orbs filled with lust, "Oh, (y/n), I spent endless nights..aching for you to be mine. It- You drive me insane." With that sweet succulent confession, he quickened his thrusts, trying to find your pleasure spot by raising your legs higher. You smiled lovingly at the demon then arched your back with a jaw drop. Dante noticed your slutty reaction to the new position and guessed that he found your trigger so with all his energy he pounded mercilessly into you which caused a crude sloshing sound that danced into your ears. The knot in your stomach was agonizingly tight, you squeezed your eyes shut then felt your walls tighten and to collapse around Dante's manhood. You gripped the sheets tightly as you felt yourself so close, "Dante, please..I-I m so close!" He slicked his hair back, finding your clitoris and rapidly rubbed it with his thumb and used most of his strength to hit your spot. But once he licked your breasts ravenously, you felt like you were collapsing, your walls were throbbing and your womanhood was even wetter since the demon also spilled himself int you. Dante rode out both of your orgasms, soon all you heard was panting from the both of you. The halfbreed slowly withdrew himself out and kissed your lips ever so gingerly and lovingly, "So this is how it feels like." You raised one eyebrow and tried to catch your breath, "What?" He chuckled breathlessly and lied down next to you, stroking your hair, "To make love, doofus." You giggled and kissed his cheek, "Feels different, yes?" The proud son of Sparda smiled slowly, "Yes, it does." He picked you up bridal style and began to make his way up to his room.  
  
    "You fool." You smiled lovingly at the demon and nuzzled his cheek when he set you upon the bed and held you after he pulled the warm soft covers over your naked bodies.   
  
    "You never stop do you?" With Dante's smartass remark, you felt sleep take ahold of you as well as Dante's arms around you.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
    Sunlight hit your eyes which caused your eyes to flutter open, you turned around to see that Dante wasn't there, "Wha?" You sat up in your naked splendor and found yourself not even in his room or bed. You quickly put on the nearest set of clothes and looked around, "Dante?" This place was familiar and cold, "Ah, you have woken, my child." That voice. The old crackly voice that let you be tortured, you turned to see His Holiness, "Where am I?" The old priest chuckled, "You are in my room, my dear." The thought of you in his bed, naked sickened you beyond compare, "Where is Dante?" Agnus walked into the room, back arched over his clipboard, "He left." You squinted at the two pricks, "Spare me the vague responses, where is he?" This time you were terrified and confused to where Dante was. He would never leave you, especially to these two but...then again, he was a man who only wanted one thing: sex. You began to worry that all he ever wanted was just to be in you, tears began to brim your eyes. His Holiness cocked his head, "Oh my dear. Has the Legend of Sparda taught you anything? Never fall in love with a demon, demons are always after one thing that they always crave." Agnus grabbed your arm, you yelped and tried to get out of the bug eyed man's grip but he was so strong.   
  
    "Time for more experiments, my dear sweet, (y/n)." He chucked menacingly and clenched your arm with his nails.   
  
    "NO!" You pleaded and screamed when Agnus threw you over his shoulder. You began to sob in terror and hopelessness, Dante abandoned you, you should've seen it coming...damn everything.


	18. Chapter 18: Douce Ballet de Vergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are kidnapped and under the clutches of the Order. Agnus is there, taunting you but he wasn't all he seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content. Sorry for posting this very late; I got my project done finally. I am able to really make a chapter everyday now. Thank you for being so patient. NOTE I do not own anything from CAPCOM.

# Chapter 18: Douce Ballet de Vergil

  
    His leather hand held you by your thigh, his menacing laugh and stutter made your ears bleed. Instead of taking a left turn down the torture chambers, the bug eyed man took a detour down a path of winding stairs. You felt your chest hurt more than anything else, the thought of Dante leaving you to the wolves was too much to bear. Agnus grabbed your shirt, pulling you down to carry you bridal style, "What do you fools want from me?" Your voice was raspy, quiet, but still had will. The bug eyed man stood up straight which caused his joints to crack viciously, "Shh." You cringed, hearing the shuddering sounds of cracking bone singing in your ears, "That was disgusting." The stuttering man looked much taller and the color of his eyes changed to a light blue. 'Dante?' You felt an even sharper pain in your chest, you awaited for an explanation or anything. Your ears longed to hear that word 'Sweetcheeks' from him but he glared on as silent as the grave. A huge energy surge tickled your body, "You fucking asshole. Why would you leave me? You know how fucking panicked I was?! I cannot believe you--!" His hand clamped your mouth, "Be silent. I am not who you think I am. I am not that blabbering scum. Be quiet or I will leave you here to rot." The tall man set you on your feet after you two were out of sight. After you saw smoke wrapping around your ankles, you turned to see a tall star light man who looked exactly like Dante. 'Vergil, he's alive.' Instead of red, he wore blue, his hair was spiked back with held a katana in his left hand. He was just as or more gorgeous than the snarkier son of Sparda, "What do you want?" Sure, he was stunning but life has proven to you that the most poisonous snakes are often the most beautiful.  
  
    Vergil broke the knob on the door with ease so he could open the creaky door, "Are you coming or not? I can leave you here to get raped or tortured but if you do not want any of that then come with me." Was that even an option? With a scrunch of your nose you quickly made your way to the side of the cold man.   
  
    "Do you know where Dante is?" You mumbled with some hatred. Vergil raised his eyebrow then huffed, "No, and frankly, I do not care. But I know that he was affiliated with you." A smirk escaped your lips, "Yes, I am  _affiliated_ with that asshole, what of it? Why do you even care? You don't even know me." This man is helping you willingly, he seemed like a cold blooded murderer and with no interest in human life. This was all baffling to you, you hated the major confusion, "Hello? Are you going to answer me?" You snatched his arm and pulled him back aggressively. Vergil smacked your cheek with a deathly glare but the most intimidating feature was his calm demeanor and voice, "Do not ever touch me again. I will kill you." Even though it was a threat, you brushed it off and walked passed the towering man with your head held high.   
  
 **Vergil's POV  
  
    **'Who does she think she is?' Dante certainly picked one seemingly formidable woman. "Hmph. We shall go to Devil May Cry." The woman gave a glance back. Clearly, she thinks that Dante has betrayed her, I shouldn't tell her what happened. He will be able to tell her himself...hopefully. The woman keeps stumbling over her little shoes, she has rather small feet and ankles. I can probably wrap my hand and fingers around her ankle but then again, like I would ever try.   
  
    "So, you are Dante's brother?" The woman was now walking beside me. Small talk, filling empty air full of meaningless conversation, I quite understand though. Silence between us was nothing but...awkward, it is only natural for humans to want to feel comfortable, this might be amusing so I'll play along, "Yes, as you can tell. We are twins."   
  
    The woman was now looking at me with a mock of disbelief, she certainly can take Dante's constant sarcasm since it seems that she has it in abundance. Dante actually picked a woman who wasn't flaunting around like a peacock and having her breasts hang out for the whole world to see.    
  


  
**JOURNAL**   


  
**Finally, I have reached the forgotten forest with Dante's lover. The sunlight is very strong against the moving shining waters that a lake is emitting. I have chosen to take a short break to write and for the woman to rest. We have come far from Fortuna but I have a grim feeling that Dante isn't at Devil May Cry otherwise he would've found her already. So with my strong theory, I am going to find my brother and even though this woman has more nerve than I would like she is innocent. She has no idea what is happening and with that it seems to be only more than reasonable to give a hand and favor to my brother since he has helped me once and I gotten in his debt, unfortunately. The woman is sitting near the lake, under that taciturn shell she seems to feel sad and vulnerable. Dante and her must've had some interaction before she was taken. How rude of me. I do not even know her name or family name. Once I know I will call her by her family name, it is only appropriate and respectful. She seems to be silently crying, it is understandable, she was terrified and I mustn't intrude. This forest is my favorite place, it is always full of sunlight and my mother, Eva, used to take me here all the time. The place is full of power, it is also completely barren of demons which is very rare. The last time I saw Dante was under very bad terms which was because I was searching for more power and I still am but this time he isn't interfering..much.**

**(y/n): "Where is Dante?"**   
**Me: "I was kind of hoping you would know but I found you in the clutches of the Order and since you don't know. I guess we have to find out where he is together otherwise you are one: either stuck with me or two: alone. By the way, what is your family name? Last name?"**   
**(y/n): "My last name is (y/ln). Since you do not know where that asshole is either. I guess you are right. I--We are going to have to find him."**   
**Me: "What happened before you were captured?"**   
**(y/n): "...none of your business."**   
**Me: "Well, just to let you know..no, never mind. Dante will tell you when we find him."**   
**(y/n): "Whatever."**

**(y/ln) walked away with annoyance. Again, she has nerve. Here, I am. Going to find Dante and now helping her and she has the nerve to be annoyed with me. What a pest she is. Maybe I should let her stay with Dante's pets, Trish and Lady, so I can go find him myself. I think I will do that. She will just get in my way otherwise.**

**Back to reader's POV**  
"Get up." Dante's brother commanded you with a grab of your arm to hoist you up. You quickly withdrew your arm as if his hand was acid, "Don't touch  _me_ ever again." You were frustrated, everything was so confusing and there was no closure, no certainty. That is what you hated, this uncertainty. Vergil marched in front of you as you followed obediently, as you stared at the back of his neck you thought to yourself, 'Hm. Now that I think about it. I would hate it if Dante was like this. I love him as a snarky, arrogant fool.' Vergil was now walking faster, "Hurry. It will be nightfall once we get out of the forest. We must find shelter if we do not want to be bombarded by demons. And I do not want to fight them off, I am not in the mood." You quickly jogged to his side and saw the sunlight descending abnormally quickly, this wasn't going to be lovely.


	19. Chapter 19: Finding Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil decided to take you under his dark wing, whether he proves to be dependable, who can say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow since I finally know what the next chapter is going to be. Needed to create a new second timeline. Okay NOW there is going to be chapters every day, I promise. Sorry! 3

# Chapter 19: Finding Dante

  
    "Come now. It is late. We must make haste." The starlight man was marching on very quickly. Your calves and ankles felt as if they were going to explode and your chest had a sharp annoying shooting pain. Somehow you managed to keep up with the twin but it wasn't doing any good for your health, "C-Can we...wow..can we take a minute, please?" Vergil growled in the back of his throat, "We won't be able to make it if you stop." Nevertheless you plopped upon the ground, cradling your right leg and whined, "It hurts...we have been walking at almost jogging pace for hours, Vergil. I do not have as much stamina as you do." The son of Sparda scooped you up bridal style, there really was no time to waste by the looks of it. Your eyes widened at the selfless gesture, you brought your eyes up at the harsh man and slightly blushed, "Hey, now. I didn't mean for you to do this." Vergil ignored your comments, his eyes were fixated on the little shining light ahead of you two, "Hold on."   
  
    "What?" As soon as you looked back, the demon was running at an incredible speed which made you clutch onto his neck from fright. The light was really a hellish looking gate that was closing quickly, "HEY! LET'S NOT GO IN THAT! LOOK AT IT!"   
  
    "SILENCE!" Vergil snapped and somehow jumped into the gate right on time. Everything was topsy turvy in this new world, he placed you upon your feet and exhaled. The screams in the distance were not human which made you cover your ears due to the high frequency piercing your eardrums. The twin unsheathed his katana and made a few slices at that direction which caused the screams to stop. Vergil uncovered your ears and walked slowly, "This place was once a haven but it is now destroyed. The shining buildings that are floating used to belong to the angels but after Mundus rose up in power before Sparda, he banished the angels out and wreaked havoc upon this forgotten world. You must stay close to me at all times. You cannot wander around. The demons have smelt you and are aching for human flesh and blood. If you want to find Dante, you must stay very close." The thought of demons wanting to feast upon you sent shivers down your spine, you cautiously linked your arm around the starlight haired man, waiting for his approval on this physical contact. Vergil rolled his eyes at how you took him literally, he said close but not that close. But however he allowed it since he did imply it, "Come. We should find somewhere that it will be safe for you to rest and gather your strength." You let a little quick smile go in appreciation, you knew you were a nuisance and a liability but this man decided to take you along after all.   
  
    "What is this place exactly?" You were in awe of the upside down buildings and the surreal aspect of this place. Vergil raised an eyebrow, he was not expecting you to be dazzled by this world, "It used to be a part of heaven. It was where the souls of young children used to belong. It was their own heaven. Heaven has separate worlds just like the demon world. I have seen both worlds. Your heaven is beautiful. Unfortunately since you are Dante's lover, you both will be separated in the afterlife. And if I know anything about humans, they rather would be sent to hell with the ones they love than be separated. It is noble but foolish."   
  
    "We are not lovers..." You grumbled, you hated Dante for leaving you and even if it might not have been his fault, you were left in the Order's clutches and you were not going to let that go for awhile. Vergil cleared his throat, "Pardon me, then. It seemed as thought you two were affiliated with one another. If you two are not lovers then what are you doing here?"   
  
    "I need answers." Your voice quieted down after the twin's question, you weren't sure if you still loved Dante or not but you NEEDED to know. You needed answers otherwise it would haunt you for the rest of your life. The harsh man seemed to understand the need for answers, for closure all too well for he went silent and deep in thought. The heat of this surreal world made you slow and really warm, it was like summer in Florida. Vergil pulled you along each time you began to slow down, you arm was linked to his since you still heard the piercing screams of demons behind you.   
  
    "You want to kill some of those demons?" You chuckled nervously as you looked back to see blood dripping demons with scythes. Vergil smirked, "No, let them torture themselves by smelling your flesh." You huffed and tried to smack his cheek but of course, he grabbed your wrist then let it go, "I don't think I like to be your personal amusing torture device for demons, Vergil." The twin shook his head, "Like I said, let them be. They won't dare hurt you since you're with me." You cocked your head and felt a strange sense of security with this harsh man. He made you feel safe despite how rude he treated you, "Still. If it were me--"   "It's not." Vergil snapped back at you, those certain sentences/remarks annoyed him but you were tolerable. The world began to shift rapidly which caused the both of you to fall to the bottom, there were pools and pools of blood, "Oh god." You held your stomach, trying not to vomit from the overwhelming steamy stench of iron.   
  
    "Hmph. Stay behind me. It's going to get even more bloody soon." Vergil grasped your wrist, making sure you were close. A blush crept upon your cheeks, 'No, now is not the time' you thought to yourself as you heard demonic grumbling from the floor.  
  
    "Scum." He hissed at the emerging demon spawn, his grip was now very tight which made you whimper in pain. He unsheathed his katana and waited for the demons to slowly leap at him. He quickly whipped you around so you were out of the way to use his sword elegantly. In a flash, all the demons were cut in half and the blood spurted out like some fake horror movie. You found yourself pressed upon Vergil's chest, you gulped and quickly moved away from his firm chest, "I am sorry."   
  
    "Whatever." His strict demeanor didn't change as he sheathed his katana after cleaning it with his handkerchief. He jerked his chin as a sign for you to follow which you did obediently.  
  
    "There." He pointed up at the church like building that was upside down.   
  
    "And how are we supposed to get up there?" You chuckled, acting like you know it all. Vergil grabbed your waist and jumped from rock to rock until you both crashed into the building.   
  
    "Like that." He let you go and kicked a door open. You crossed your arms, there was an eerie cold feel about this place, "I'll take the couch. I don't like the bed." Vergil shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Picky." As you plopped your exhausted self over the couch, you head Vergil shuffling in the background. Your mind was still set on Dante, needless to say, you were worried and Vergil looking exactly like him didn't help. Your mind was jumbled and you needed sleep, after a few seconds you drifted into a heavy slumber.

 

****JOURNAL** **

 

**We have finally arrived at what used to be "Children's Heaven" the woman seems to be more content and sane than last time. Although she is still broken up over the loss of Dante, she is in denial. She denies the fact that she is still in love with Dante, however I have gotten used to her by now. She is the calmer version of Dante, more sane. She wants answers for what happened and that seems reasonable, after all, her lover was gone after a "special" night, no doubt. If I had a special night with a lover, I would no doubt look for him if he left, for answers. So I cannot blame her for her actions but she has gotten closer to me which is dangerous considering i cannot give her a replacement Dante so to speak. She isn't what she thinks I am, definitely not. But we are heading to the hell gate that leads close to Mundus where Dante would be no doubt. Now, we both got to get some sleep.**


	20. Chapter 20: Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vergil are so close to Dante. But you doubt whether Dante actually left you. You began to hope he just left you instead of being hurt. The uncertainty is killing you. You need him, damn it.

# Chapter 20: Fallen Angel

  
    "Wake up." You felt a boot pushing you by the arm, it was rather annoying but you woken up none the less, "Okay okay." It was much cooler and the mansion was more of a grey tone, it was eerie. As soon as you got up Vergil's grasped your wrist and began to walk out of the mansion then pointed at another gate, "That is where Dante is." You raised one eyebrow then screamed when Vergil picked you up and leaped over a great distance to land near the gate. When you jumped out of his arms when he landed you smacked his arm, "DON'T. DO THAT!" Vergil ignored you, walking into the hellish fire, you froze seeing the fire warp into screaming faces. You slowly brought your finger to touch the fire, it didn't even hurt but it made you feel a bit squirm walking in. Vergil had his arms crossed, "You took awhile, (y/n)." With a roll of your eyes, you two began to walk through the foggy forest, "Dante is here somewhere."   
  
    "Why would he be here?" You turned my gaze upon Vergil's face, you were concerned about Dante, now more than ever. It was cold to the point you held your goosebumped riddled arms together, you wished to feel the warm of his jacket an his scent. Fresh pine and leather. You smelt his scent upon your skin but you missed his muscular arms around you and his short hair tickling the tip of your nose. His smile was the thing you missed the most. Tears began to brim your eyes, you sniffled and mumbled but your voice cracked, "You damn fool.." Vergil furrowed his brows and exhaled deeply, "We will get him back." You raised your eyebrows and felt a little wave of comfort from the other twin. You saw a crackle of light in the distance, you squinted but the fog was too thick. Vergil held you close and mumbled, "Be careful...I sense a demon with rage." Soon a monstrous voice emitted from nowhere, that made the white haired man unsheathe his katana quickly, "Finally, the other son of Sparda as arrived with a little snack for me."  
  
    "Where is Dante?" Vergil hissed, clutching your wrist hard. The deep contorted voice chick led menacingly, "He is with you two right now. After that pathetic demon that had angel wings took the woman, Dante was so worried that he frantically searched the hell gates and stumbled upon me. He fought with deep emotion which caused him to slip and make a mistake."  
  
    "Fucking Credo." You swore through your teeth. The fog rose rather quickly and you two saw Dante's demonic form just standing there, almost looking hypnotized. Vergil furrowed his brows, "Dante. You better nap out of it or I will hurt you. You know I will do it, brother." Still as cool and calm as ever, he pushed you towards a rock and began to walk fiercely towards the raging demon. The demon roared at Vergil, trying to claim dominance, it made you jolt and hide behind the rock. Then you heard an unfamiliar sound, the mocking laughter of Vergil, it was very intimidating and surreal, "Oh Dante. I wouldve thought a son of Sparda couldnt be touched." The twins both circled around each other in kill mode, their eyes were full of rage and anger, "Let's go, Dante." The demon unsheathed his sword, Rebellion, the two twins stopped walking, facing each other then Dante lunged at Vergil. It was too fast for you to pinpoint but all you saw was flashes of red and blue with the occasional shine of their swords. Blood was splattering and flying everywhere, the twins were really going at since you felt a warm streak upon your face. It burned and sizzled your skin a bit, you cried in pain and quickly wiped the blood off of your cheek. The demon stopped, turning his head to you almost as if Dante was still in there, fighting but Vergil stabbed his katana through the demon and in a split second, blood forced its way out of the wound.   
  
    "Vergil!! No!!" Dante fell to the ground then made a run for the solid hell gate and smeared his blood upon the wall. Vergil tried to keep up with him but it was too late, "Dante!" The hell gate rumbled, making the tiny rocks dance upon the ground, Vergil left Dante lying upon the floor, wheezing, "(Y/n)! Get out of here!" You looked at the open portal then back at Dante, it was too dangerous for you to stay there but Dante was on the floor bleeding and out of his demon state. With a sigh, you knew what you were going to do so you ran towards Dante, grabbing his upper torso and with adrenaline you, Vergil, and Dante all got out of the portal. You three were back into Children's heaven and safe temporarily, "Vergil, help me!" Vergil huffed and grabbed your shoulder, "I told you to get out. You should've left him, you jeopardized not just you but all three of us, you were lucky that we all got out in one piece!" Dante chuckled and gurgled blood at the same time, "Give her a break, brother..we are in one piece not two, after all." The harsh brother threw his pack at you, it was full of medical supplies and obviously he needed some time alone.  
  
    "You have two days and when those days are done we will leave at the third day's daybreak." Vergil leaped off the ledge and scouted ahead for a good spot. With a roll of your eyes, you fumbled through the pack frantically, finding bandages and sewing materials. Dante's rubbed his bloodied hand upon your cheek, "I don't know how you dealt with my brother.."   
  
    "Shh! Silence, right now, you fool. You're bleeding." You unbuckled his leather vest then began to clean the wound. The halfbreed grabbed your hand then squeezed it, "I am so sorry..I failed you. I should've been the one to get you out not my brother... I was--"   
  
    "Shut up, fool. I wasn't even hurt at all. It's alright. You haven't failed me, got it?" You lightly smacked his hand away. Once you cleaned the wound, you stitched it up as gently and gingerly as you could then wrapped gauze around his muscular torso. Dante buckled back his torso and sat up slowly to touch your cheek. Both your eyes met at the same level,the color of your eyes clashed with his light blue orbs. How much you missed his gentle touch and rough hands. The scent of blood overpowered his pine and leather but you were both interrupted by a huge sound. Vergil crossed his arms, "Found a place. Get up." Blush crawled up to your cheeks, you furrowed your brows, getting Dante up then got on your feet, "Well let's go." Vergil helped you hold Dante up, it was a long way to a very secluded place up high that overlooked this part of hell. Dante rested at the end of the hall whereas Vergil stood above us, looking out of the broken window.   
  
    "Vergil?" You slowly stepped up to the taller and awaited for his permission. The harsh man slowly turned his head at you, "Yes?"   
  
    "I..I just want to say, thank you. I mean it, finding Dante, putting up with me. It was noble of you." You twiddled your thumbs, standing on your tiptoes you gave the twin a light appreciative kiss upon his smooth cheek. Vergil's eyes went slightly wide but then narrowed to their normal state, "Wait." Before you closed the door, you turned around, "Yea?" Vergil exhaled deeply, "Your welcome even though you were a major pain in my neck. I don't know it if was noble what I did but you are welcome. And I am sure we aren't done with each other." You smiled, knowing that this was a start of a good friendship but you needed to get back to Dante to make sure he was doing alright. Dante was sitting upon the bench, all laid back and tired. You smirked and shook your head, typical Dante, such a fool but he was your fool and now you haven't doubted that one bit. You sat down next to Dante with your legs draped upon his lap, "Something on your mind, Dante?" The halfbreed smiled crookedly, "Yes, of course. There is always something on my mind." You winced, "That's very dangerous. Are you sure you should be thinking? Remember last time? You almost hurt yourself." Dante grinned, grabbing your waist to bring you closer and pinched your lips, "Hush, sweetcheeks. You are extra saucy today, arent you?"   
  
    "I was deprived of fools to snap at." You giggled, pushing the halfbreed away. Dante rolled his eyes and pinched your cheek, "Of course. Here, I thought I was going to get special treatment, a massage, a blowjob maybe. But no." You playfully smacked Dante's arm and exhaled, "So tell me, what are you really thinking of?" Dante sighed deeply through his nose, "I think that what is coming up next is going to affect the whole world. But I don't give a shit about the world, anymore. I only worry about you. Goddamn it. When you were gone I was terrified, confused, angry. I can never ever let you go. All I ask if for you to love me and never leave me and I will be yours completely." Dante held onto your hands tightly and rested his tired head upon your stomach. Tears brimmed your eyelids, you gently kissed the halfbreed's head and mumbled, "I will never leave you..I will love you till the end."


	21. Chapter 21: All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante is happy to have you back and you finally feel the sense of security but what he says concerns you as well as the demon hoard you all left in the portal.

# Chapter 21: All Alone

  
    "Quickly! Run!" Dante had your hand clenched tightly into his. Vergil, Dante, and you were running from the flood of demons that was unleashed by the hell gate Dante released. Your calves and ribs were pinching and swollen, your whole body was aching to stop but adrenaline kept you going. Vergil was clearing the path that was riddled with demons in a flash, the portal was right there to the human world. Vergil and Dante knew how many demons they could take and the fact that they were running and that they knew they couldn't survive this hoard was terrifying. Hell was becoming overcrowded with demons from every tier, as if Hell was bad enough already. Vergil was now slicing through the group of demons who were guarding the portal but before you all could make it, the ground split, causing you to fall in and Dante to slip. Dante got up, he wasn't fully recovered so pulling you was even a hassle for him, the demon hoard was getting closer and closer.   
  
    "DANTE! WE GOT TO GO NOW!" Vergil hissed, he was fighting as much as he could but the hoard was not on the other side of the trench. Dante shook his head, "Come on, (y/n)! I am not losing you again!" Hot tears streamed down your cheeks, "I love you." With that farewell, you let go of Dante's hand and fell into the trench hearing Dante scream. Vergil grabbed Dante, threw him into the portal then jumped out and quickly closed it. Dante punched Vergil dead in the face then fell to his knees, "Damn you Vergil. Why didn't you get her?!" Vergil stood there, quiet as the grave, letting Dante sob into his hands. Vergil's facial expression was that of shock, he never seen his brother sob with so much pain. Dante clenched his fists, "You should've gotten her instead of me. Those demons are probably tearing her apart and I can't save her or even spare her the pain. I wouldn't trade her for this shitty human world. All I care about is her. Fuck this world." The sound of a rumbling engine screeched to a halt as the two ladies got of the motorcycle. Trish and Lady ran up to the crouched halfbreed, "Dante! You're alive! Good! We got to go and close the hellgates. Come on!" Lady shook her head at Trish, giving her the shut up gesture. The trio stared down at the weeping son of Sparda, "Dante...?" Lady knelt down, seeing Dante going in and out of his demon form made her jolt back up with slight fear. Vergil closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose, "Brother. She was dead the moment she stepped onto this place.   
  
    "Leave. All of you. Go save the world or whatever you guys want. I don't give a shit," Dante hissed through his teeth. The trio glanced at each other, slowly walking back to give Dante space to cool. The woman he loved was gone. She was gone to suffer. This was his fault, and he knew it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
    Your eyes fluttered open, your body was weak and hot in searing pain. Tears streamed down your eyes and you whimpered, "D-Dante?? Hello?? Dante?!"   
  
    "Shhh..it's going to be alright." Your vision was blurry but you saw a pale man with starlight hair, tending to your wounds.   
  
    "Please..I want to go. Help me. Help me find Dante. The son of Sparda. Do you know him?" You were frightened, you didn't know where you were or who this man was. The man smiled kindly, "Yes I do know Dante. Now shh, you are badly injured and need rest. I will help you as soon as you are healed." His voice was warm and comforting, reminded you of Dante which helped you sleep faster.  
  
**"** __ **Hey sweetcheeks." Dante shook your shoulder gently and nuzzled your cheek.**  
**"Dante?" You squeaked and lip quivering.**  
**"..hey, don't cry. I am right here." Dante gently kissed your closed eyes as he rubbed your neck fondly.**  
**You shook your head, sobbing quietly, "No, you aren't. This is only a dream.."**  
**Dante exhaled deeply, "(Y/n)."**  
**Your eyes burnt from crying so much but your chest hurt so badly, "Yes?"**  
**"I love you, too." Dante kissed your lips ever so softly and longingly.**  
**You felt him slowly dissipating into the air, your voice was cracked and frantic, "No, please! Don't leave me! Dante?!"  
**   
"Morning"  
  
    Yet again, you woke up to the man tending to you, your vision was now crystal clear and better than ever. You slowly sat up and furrowed your brows in confusion, this man looked like Dante and Vergil combined, "Who are you?" The man perked up with a smile, "Your eyesight is working now. Good!" He snapped his fingers near your ears which irritated you a bit, "Stop it!"   
  
    "All your senses seem to be in tact now. You asked me who I am right, sweetcheeks?" The man was sincere but you broke down at the word, "sweetcheeks". You sobbed loudly into your knees, the man's eyes widened and groaned, "Wrong word. Hey listen, darling. It is going to be okay. W-what would you like?" The man frantically grabbed a teddy bear and handed it to you. You sniffled and looked at the doll, "Really? A fucking doll?! WHAT AM I?! FIVE?! I JUST WANT DANTE!!" You threw the teddy bear at the man but he dodged it and huffed, "Come on now, sweetie. I am sorry. I did tell you I will help you but you are not fully recovered. And how rude of me. I am Sparda, father of Dante and Vergil, unfortunately but fortunately." Your wiped your tears and blushed out of embarrassment.   
  
    "Now. Is this any way of treating your future father in law?" Sparda placed his hands on his hips with a playful smile, trying to cheer you up but what he got was a huge slap.   
  
    "Excuse me! You could've told me who you were! You terrified me!" You were in no mood for games but he did make you feel more comfy. Sparda rubbed his cheek and winced, "How many guys have you slapped? Seems you have experience considering that slap actually hurt a little." He pouted like a two year old and prepared for another slap but you rolled your eyes at the lighthearted demon. He really was Dante's father and he kept his cool like Vergil.   
  
    "It seemed as if my son picked a fine woman. Good. I am glad. He needs that bitter side and he needs to settle down." Sparda gingerly picked you up bridal style then set you down. Your knees were wobbly but you could still walk, you saw the cuts and bruises on your arms and legs. You groaned and pouted, "I look hideous." Sparda cocked his head, holding your hands in case you fall, "No, just injured. You still look fantastic." You smirked, "Thanks, I guess." He helped you get used to walking again since it seemed like you were in bed for awhile, "Is Dante alright?" The demon frowned and shook his head, "I'll be honest. He truly loves you, my dear. It's destroying him, thinking that he was responsible that you are dead. You aren't dead but he thinks you are that is why we got to get you back to him. Vergil cannot save the world on his own and he doesn't even plan to. He needs Dante. Dante needs you. You keep him going. You're his drive. I think I have to step in with my sons and save the world again as well." Dante. God, how much you missed him but wait. The black smoke, "Do you know what the black smoke is? The smoke that spread around the world  a year ago?" Sparda nodded, "Yes. It is going to happen again. The hellgate that Dante opened caused that. The smoke comes from the pits of hell where souls are sent to burn in their own suffering. That is what the smoke is. Burnt souls." With a smirk, you chuckled, "The UN will never believe that." Sparda laughed, "No, they will not. I'll make a reasonable explanation. Like global warming is causing it and you guys need to get your shit together and fix the planet." Sparda gently held your waist when you stumbled, "Aren't you just a born hero? By the way, does heaven exist?" The demon smiled and carried you back to the bed, "Yes, it does. And do not worry. You are going there when you die. And demons can even go there when they are christened." You cocked your head, "Really? How?" He gently tucked you into bed, making sure your cuts were stitched, "When a demon does something good and swears to do good, he keeps his form but is a dark angel. Demons are created not born. Unlike Dante and Vergil who were born, they have major leniency due to their human side and will go to heaven. So will I. I have maintained peace between worlds as much as I can for as long as I could and will. And when I die, I will see my wife, Eva." Your conversation concerning loopholes in heaven was incredibly interesting, he knew so much and you, so little.   
  
    "Do not tell me too much. I believe one must have knowledge but too much can be treacherous." You mumbled, feeling heavy into the soft bed. Sparda smiled with fascination, "Too much of a good thing is most likely a bad thing? I like the way you think and that is true. Dante sure picked the right woman for him. You will see him soon, my dear. I promise. Tomorrow, we train. I will teach you all I can before we can leave through the bulk of the demon hoard since I cannot have you defenseless." You nodded, feeling so much comfort with Dante's father and he even acted like one towards you.  
  
    "Goodnight, Sparda." You smiled warmly at the demon. Sparda chuckled, "More like good morning but I get it. Get some rest (y/n). I will be right here reading." He sat down on a chair and indeed read. Your eyes closed yet again and this time you finally got some good sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Eva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the very late update, I finally put my two weeks in my other job so now I only have one job. These past weeks have been very busy for me and I know I keep saying now I get to finally do chapter by chapter each day and it never happens but things always had to happen when I say that. But I am being dead serious right now that I am going to start doing a chapter at least every two days or so. Thank you guys for understanding <3

# Chapter 22: Eva

  
    Your legs have now healed with the exceptional few scars that riddled on the back of your knees from the long fall. And with the help of Sparda, you eventually relearned how to walk in the span of two days but in those two days you saw hell become more full with demons. It depressed you knowing that people were dying back in the human world ever so quickly in only two days since Dante unconsciously opened the hell gate. But now you had more questions. Who unleashed it before? You had a feeling it might have been Vergil but why? Before you left hell, you needed these questions, answered. You slowly swung your legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed the back of your neck, for the past few days, Dante's father, has been helping you regain strength and taught you a few techniques to kill demons with one of his guns. But now, you have more or less fully recovered and your heartache over missing Dante has grown too unbearable, your chest kept hurting as if someone was slowly piercing your chest with their dagger mockingly.   
  
    "Ah, very good. You are finally able to travel with me back to the human world. Here, I got some food. It's edible, don't worry," Sparda handed a spoon and a bowl of weird murky soup which made your nose scrunch up in slight disgust. Before you took a bite, the thought of- "where did he get this food from?"- caught up with you. You smiled, placing the spoon in the bowl then looked up at the towering demon, "Where did you get this food?" Sparda snorted and shook his head, "Just eat it. It's good for you. Hurry, it's almost daybreak and we need to get moving." With further reluctance, you set it aside but stared at it. The tight empty feeling in your stomach that caused growling eruptions was too much to bear. So without further ado, you carefully held the bowl back in your hands and began to eat it. It tasted decent enough to be consumed despite the slightly cold liquid in the middle of the soup. As soon as you set the bowl aside, the dark night handed you new clothes that seemed to have been worn before. It was an elegant dress, you cocked your head and took ahold of the silky cloth, "Where did you get this?" The silence in the room was rather unnerving but then you heard a little inhale before the good demon spoke, "It was my wife's. Eva. Dante's and Vergil's mother. She used to wear this when she went out to watch operas. That is how we met." An opera house? How intriguing. You sat down on a chair beside the bed and gazed up with big childish eyes. You were like a little one interested in hearing the stories of an old man when they were still fresh and interesting to boot. Sparda gently smiled at you, it was clear that it has been long since he had the pleasure of company but it was even better since you were Dante's lover. Seeming to read your mind, he leaned onto the weary desk and cleared his throat.  
  
    "Eva, was the age of 24 when I first laid eyes on her. I was in the opera house since I suspected that a demon of high caliber was feasting upon the servants in their hall. She was a woman of high status, she was wearing that dark blue, long silky dress that modestly revealed her chest. She had long golden locks that shone white in candlelight but that day, her hair was pinned up elegantly and she was sitting in one of the boxes up high. I had to talk to her father since he owned that opera house and about half of the town," he chuckled and shook his head as if he was reliving that moment.   
  
    "When I stepped into the box, a woman of dark blue eyes like the sea pierced through the every fabric of my being. Her smile and gaze were gentle and her eyes all seeing. She looked up at me with her innocent expression and curiously tilted her head. I remember clearing my throat and bowing slightly to her father. I greeted myself, naturally and sat down next to the wealthy man. Her father excused himself before allowing me to take a minute of his time. He had other diplomatic issues to take charge of. That was when the woman down at the stage began her solo number, we both turned our heads to gaze upon that woman with lovely vocals. I turned my gaze back at the golden haired lady and she turned her gazed to mine and smiled cutely. I introduced myself once more to her and then blush crept onto her cheeks and she softly said her name, "Eva." I couldn't help but repeat that silky name that melted in my mouth so sweetly. I never thought a being like me could have ever fallen in love but the moment I laid my eyes on her, I knew that I was struck by thunder." There was a lot of intimacy in his voice when he talked about his departed wife, you had the most stupidest smile when he spoke so fondly of her. It doesn't matter what kind of woman you are but to hear a man talk to sweetly and affectionately about his lover will always warm your heart and bring a coy smile or a cheesy sigh of content.   
  
    "What about you with my son?" Sparda cocked his head and crossed his arms. You grinned and laughed lightly, "Sorry, our first encounter wasn't as elegant and profound as yours." The dark knight burst into a good laughter and exhaled deeply, "Tell me nevertheless." A hot rush of embarrassment coursed up to your face, you shook your head and grumbled, "Let's get this over with. I had to find your son in order to figure out why there was a black smoke that came from the island Fortuna that killed millions last year all over the world. i was sent here by the UN and when I entered his pizza parlor or whatever he wants to call it. This woman, Trish was there and said that I was his one o clock. I freaked out and tried to spare my dignity but then your son walked down and smirked. he said that I wasn't who he was waiting for but if I wanted a "quickie" he was more than obliged to help me." The dark knight stood there blankly for a second and snorted in annoyance, "Is that any way to treat a lady or just a person in general. Oh, Dante." He grinned then shook his head.   
  
    "Which reminds me. I need to find out what happened with the whole black smoke deal, I was hoping that it maybe would be linked to what Dante unleashed a few days ago," You stood up and made your way into the closet to change. Sparda bit his lip, "Yes, that is correct but if you must really want to know answers. I must take you through the seven gates. But I would not linger through any of them." Though it sounded dangerous, you knew it must be done, you finished putting on the dress and tied your boots up, "We- I have to do this,  and I cannot do it without your help." The demon nodded and sheathed his sword into its holster, "Understood. I have sworn to protect humanity and I shall do so one more time with you at my side. I will take you through the gates and after you find the answers you seek we must return to the human world and get you back to Dante. He is suffering badly." Your heart skipped a beat and crushed in on itself at the thought of Dante in pain. You walked out of the closet with the most regretful expression, "We have to do this first. Let's get this doe and go back to the human world as soon as possible."   
  
    "Sounds good to me." Sparda kicked the door open and you both looked up at the first hell gate that is in the distance. He pointed with his gloved finger, "There. Let's go." 


	23. Chapter 23: Reunited Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparda spun a love story that left your heartsick for Dante. But that pesky smoke. You needed to figure out what the hell is it. Sorry, Dante. You will have to wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya guys go! Little Vergil feels for you all.

# Chapter 23: Reunited Might

  
    The sky was blackened by the smoky and terrible will of the souls of the damned. Trish and Lady left Fortuna to rot, knowing it wouldn't survive, that it was hopeless. Vergil also went back to the netherworld, the lives of humans were of no concern for him, he despised their well being anyhow. For the past few days, reports from everywhere are peppering every tv station about procedures and to stay in their homes. Dante locked himself in his parlor, which was the safest place on the planet now. No demon would ever dare to step foot into the infamous son of Sparda's lair. Not even Mundus, himself. There was no reason to save humanity for Dante, all that was left for his passion died in hell. Literally. It was killing him. The guilt. The sadness. The loneliness. How much he missed your smile, your feisty remarks, your lips. To him, you were perfect, every sound you made was music to his ears and every flaw you had was non existent. You made his life sing, you brought color and a serene state of mind to him. But most importantly, you gave him love, something that he never truly had and if he once did, it was forgotten. Everything that he had that was close to him was always taken away viciously. He was sick of it. Now he was scared shitless. For you. He was certain that you were dead but there was a little tinge of doubt somewhere deep in his tornado of emotions. But that point where you let go, haunted his mind, tainted his happiness. Dante raised an eyebrow at the people outside banging at his door and screaming for their lives. He clasped his hands together and sobbed into them as if he was a helpless child. Dante looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, "I can't."   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Back in Hell"  
  
    Sparda brought you into a different place in hell, or at least you thought it was. It was foggy and surreal, the trees were bare but elegant and there were gates everywhere, some patches of bright, almost heavenly light pierced the fog victoriously.   
  
    "The black smoke that you seek comes from the depths of hell," His voice echoed softly and he looked even more other worldly than usual. Your jaw dropped slightly at the beautiful calm place he brought you. Gentle fluttering noises were everywhere like a book being scattered to the wind.   
  
    "What is that noise?" Your eyes scanned the fog for an answer but it was for naught. Sparda smiled at your curiosity, "Angels. Echoes of their existence. Angels are everywhere. Invisible to humans. Most of them. Only the smallest handful of the purest humans can see a few feathers of their wings. It is a wonder that you actually can hear their flutters. They only make themselves known when they want to. you will see angel before we leave however." He gently linked your arm around his and walked into the fog which revealed more and more of this seemingly holy place.   
  
    "Hm, it has been awhile since the last time I was here. I don't remember which gate we use. Hold on, let me ask," He took you to a large patch of flowers and then leaped off into the fog. You exhaled deeply and sat down, being mindful of the plants.       
  
    "So thoughtful. So beautiful. Who are you?" A smooth male voice penetrated the fog and sung into your ears. You raised an eyebrow and glanced around for the man, "None of your concern." He chuckled merrily then landed behind you. The loud thump caused your body to become paralyzed, you looked in front of you and saw feathers wrapping themselves around your waist, "So cold. Do not be alarmed. I want to help." You quickly stood up and turned to find a beautiful man crouched and smiling genuinely up at you. He was pale with dark brown eyes and short, white hair, his eyebrows were as dark as his irises and his smile was curvy. He had four big blinding white wings that when he stretched them out, they were bigger than life. The only piece of clothing he had was an elegant robe wrapped around his body. He slowly rose, obviously meaning no harm and scratched his jaw, "Hi there." Sparda ran back and glazed over you to see if you were alright then smiled, "Ah, there we are. Found an angel. Good work. Listen, feather brain. I need a way to the profundissimum inferni." The angel's wings fluttered in confusion and scrunched his nose, "Amice, quid vis ire ?" Sparda exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ut salvificem mundum pulcer." You always found latin to sound kind of creepy due to the horror movies always having to add latin into their mixture. The angel nodded and frowned, "Then I feel compelled to help to save humanity."   
  
    "Good. I will not be a fool and turn down help when it is needed. How are my sons?" Sparda crossed his arms and cocked his head. The angel shook his head, "Vergil is where we will be heading to. He has no interest to save the world. Dante has none either. He has been letting people die out of his own suffering."   
  
    "That fool! That stupid ass son of a bitch! Goddamn it!" You gripped your fist and made the angel jolt and huff. The angel blushed in embarrassment out of hearing you curse. Angels were pure. And were like innocent children. You cocked your head and bit your lip, "What is your name?"   
  
    "Angels don't have names. We are given names when we are rewarded," He chuckled lightly and fiddled with his feathers. You snorted and thought for a second, "How about....Justicio. Yes, that is your name I have rewarded you." The angel cocked its head at you, seemingly about to protest then he shut his mouth and exhaled deeply, "Let's get a move on, shall we?" Sparda once again linked your arm with his and followed Justicio to an arc shaped gate with inscriptions on the sides and little statuettes coming out of the ground near it. The gate emitted an eerie tone, you felt your heart beat ring in your eardrums out of anxiety, even though you felt safe near Sparda's side you, yourself felt a tinge of doubt. You three entered the blood dripping gate which transported you to a desolate plain with pits and smoke bursting out of the ground with the shape of screaming, burning people. You clutched onto the demon knight's arm with fear since the overwhelming stench of warm iron filled your nostrils. Sparda glanced down at your paralyzed face and kissed the side of your head fondly, "It's okay, my dear. These are the souls of the damned. Never let my arm go. Otherwise, you will choke on the black smoke, this is the stuff that is killing humanity as we breath. Justicio coughed harshly at the smell of rotten corpses burning, "Humans are children. Unfortunately, they cannot fend for themselves against the supernatural or evil such as this. This is why demons and angels like Sparda and I are assigned or willing to save humanity."   
  
    "But Dante unleashed this. How did he do that and why?" You gazed at the smoke spiraling up to the open portals that allowed the smoke to teleport all over the world and out of what seems like- volcanoes. Sparda bit his lip then turned his gaze upon your innocent orbs, "He was possessed by a demon of great power. Dante is a very powerful being, probably as powerful as I or more, who can say? But a long time ago, I closed a lot of hell gates with my blood and the only way to reopen them is--"  
  
    "To sacrifice some of your blood," You finished, knowing now what Dante did. You exhaled deeply, still having your arm linked to Sparda's. You now knew the next step but you needed to hear it from the dark knight, "Now what?" Sparda turned his gaze back at the hellgate, "Go back to the human world and close the gate there. That is the only way to do it, we cannot do it here. They will just rebuild it. But first, find Vergil then back to Dante. He is somewhere in here," Sparda looked around as if he was sniffing for his son's scent. There was not many places to hide here and sure enough after a half an hour, roaming the pits of hell, we saw a blue figure standing at the edge of a pit. Sparda handed your arm to the elegant angel quickly before the smoke could enter your nostrils. Justicio took your arm and hissed at the demon knight, "Please be careful, for goodness sake!" Sparda rolled his eyes and turned around on his heel to face the shaken angel, "I will! Stop being so damn worrisome!" Justicio grumbled in the back of his throat and stared at Sparda intensely. Obviously, these two have known each other for a while and act like they had a "past", who knows? Whether it is sexual tension or not, who can say, really? Demons. Angels. Weird beings, indeed. But then again, you always seem to attract the weird people.   
  
    "I thought you were dead," Vergil turned his head slightly to peek at his father from the corner of his intense, catlike eye. Sparda slowly approached his son as if he has never seen his own son before, "Vergil. I had to be "dead" in order to keep peace. For all the worlds. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, the human world. I do not want us to have any bad blood between us, my dear son." Vergil frowned deeply at his father, "Saving the humans? What is the point? They kill each other, start wars, massacre a whole race just because they are different from one another. They are slowly stripping the resources of this planet and killing their own mother that gives them life. They are nothing but a filthy virus. A virus that feeds and feeds and only gets angry when their meal is interrupted or taken away as discipline. They cannot even protect themselves from themselves. They are powerless. Why should I interfere with such disgusting filth?" Vergil's words brought tears that brimmed your eyes, such pain and sorrow was in his commanding voice. But he was right. You bit your lip and shook your head at his words. He was right. Damn him. We don't deserve to be saved. Sparda shook his head at his damaged son, "Because. Your mother would have wanted you to. Because your brother needs her. Dante needs that human girl behind us. Because of love, Vergil. I loved a human woman. One that birthed me two sons that I cannot ever not be proud of. I love you. I love both of you. All of you. Your mother, brother, you, even that human girl that your brother cannot live without. Do it not for the humans. You are right about them. They do not deserve it. But your brother deserves the human race to be saved. Without the human race, life will be unbalanced and face another Armageddon. The umbran witches and the lumen sages will battle once more. The demons and angels will have a war. The humans will perish and the whole planet will be scarred. Do it for your brother. For the balance of life. You are strong, Vergil. You have already proved that to many. You have surpassed me. Your brother is close but you have might. This is your chance to show it. Prove it not only to your brother but to the whole human race and show them that you are a force not to be reckoned with. See it that way."  Vergil turned to face you with his head held high. Damn his good looks. He looked glorious. Intimidating but devilishly gorgeous.   
  
    "Fine. Just this once though. I will fight for my brother. For us. I might despise the whole human race but--" He slowly strlled over to you and gazed down at your trembling disposition.   
    
    "I guess, you are the only exception. To you and for you, (y/n)." He glanced back at his teary father who was getting emotional. Sparda had the proudest smile, his son now became a man, "To battle. For glory. For life. If we die then let whatever is causing this never forget such a battle. To death!" For once you saw Vergil smile. Actually smile. It made you more than happy to see a smile come from Vergil, it showed true happiness. You knew you shouldn't let go of Justicio's arm but you jumped forward and hugged Vergil tightly, tears streamed down your cheeks as your voice cracked, "Thank you, Vergil!" Justicio panicked and snatched you away from Vergil, he exhaled deeply, "I will fight too and (y/n)! Don't do that! That scared me half to death!" Vergil smiled crookedly at you and teased, "Do not thank me yet. Thank me if we succeed." The four of you exited out of the smoldering pits which caused you to feel a great sense of relief now that you can finally be able to walk freely, more or less.   
  
    "Once we find Dante and reunite you two. We must summon the demon who is causing this rubbish," Sparda casually snapped any demon's neck that tried to attack you, his power was very impressive. Snapping demon's necks just like that like nothing to it, baffled you. Vergil was no less impressive either, he barely even needed to move a muscle or two. He just flicked the demons away and they went flying. It seemed as if Sparda was telling the truth that Vergil surpassed his father which was a scary thought considering Vergil always craved more power. Hopefully, this will send some alarm signals in his brain that he has enough power or that he finds something else to crave on, like sweets or sex. Just something! Other than, "oh! more power! more destruction to all! and no one can stop me! mwahahahaha!" the thought made you cringe in fear but you all stopped when there was literally an army between you four and the portal to the human world that the demons were pouring into. Justicio grabbed you and adjusted till you held onto him, "Let's make this fast and clean. Shut the gate once we get out. Vergil and I will hold off the demons till you close the gate, Sparda." The demon knight nodded in agreement and as quick as lightning, the trio and inculding you, ran out of the gate. Justicio placed you behind a rock and unsheathed his angelic, glowing blue scythe. Vergil and Justicio were fighting the hoard of demons while Sparda was completing the ritual rather than fighting a demon boss. Once Sparda closed the gate, the demons in the area withered away into dust and the gate crumbled, leaving only dust and ashes. You jogged to the three beings and yelped at a huge noise in the distance, "What was that?!" You hugged Sparda from behind in fear and buried your face between his shoulder blades. Sparda furrowed his brows at the dark, burnt city, "The demons are growing incredibly violent. They hunger for human blood. It has been almost a week and barely any humans survived this godforsaken island. Let's go. Stay close."   
  
    "Oh, d-don't worry about that!" You exclaimed and held Sparda's hand like a little girl. You were terrified and helpless, "I hope Kyrie, Credo, and Nero are alright."


	24. Chapter 24: Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil has agreed to fight for your sake and for Dante's. His smile is forever branded in your mind and now the only thing left to do is to reunite yourself with Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I do not own anything from CAPCOM. Rape in this chapter.

# Chapter 24: Forgive Me

  
    "Go to Dante, it will be dangerous for you if either of us escorted you to him. It will only bring more attention. The demons will most likely not even notice you if you are quick. Tell him to meet us at the cathedral tomorrow night, okay?" Sparda rubbed the side of your cheek and handed you a very elegant gun that was obviously good for killing demons. You took the intricate gun and nodded, "I understand."  
  
    "God be with you, (y/n)," Justicio kissed your forehead gently and Vergil nodded as a farewell gesture. You were terrified but excited to see Dante, with your farewells, you hooked the gun to your belt then ran as fast as your feet was able to support. The growling sounds of demons made your ears perk up and your senses heightened. You slowly came to a stop to catch your breath, thankfully, you were near the forest. That was all that was between you and Dante, your heart was beating loudly, aching for his kiss. Once you get to him, you will kiss him as hard as you could and as long as you wanted.   
  
    "Dante, I fucking miss you, you fool," You whispered and strolled down the rocky path. The demons were nearby but didn't sense you since you smelt like Dante who was a demon. That was useful. But you knew that scent would soon be gone and that will bring danger to you. You felt the leaves and sticks break underneath your feet and all you heard was your heartbeat and pants until fluttering noises singed in your ear. You unbuckled the holster and pulled the gun out. Since you were a journalist, you had to have some police training, just enough to keep you alive at least. You pushed yourself against the trees and checked your corners, having your gun stretched out in front of your with your elbows slightly bent. The fluttering noises were now louder and growls shook your ears. You knew better than to shout anything, you needed to hear all you could. The roaring sound of a river was calling to you, follow the river and you would find yourself near Dante's parlor from what you remembered. You quickly ran to the river until something pinned you onto the dirt with your stomach flat on the ground, "LET ME GO!!" You were able to turn your head slightly and saw...no, impossible.   
  
    "(y/n), I was so worried about you. Now you are with me. I will protect you," Credo pressed his knee against your back and pressed your wrists against the dirt. You clenched your teeth together and squirmed under his hold, "CREDO! LET ME GO, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The captain held both your wrists in one hand, still having his knee pressed onto your spine, the piercing bone hurt but you were furious. You felt his gloved hand tugging your pants down violently, "You used me as a pawn in your filthy game to hurt Dante. How dare you. I have given you nothing but love, forgiveness, and acceptance to who you are but you have given me nothing in return. The only thing you owe me, you will never give to me. So, I am here to take the next best thing." His voice was deep, gravely, and full of jealousy as well as lust. Your heartbeat rang in your ears, tears streamed down your cheeks, you pawed at the dirt and gripped it, "Credo, please. Don't do this. I beg of you." Credo kissed your head and gagged, "You smell of his brother. You whore." You jerked your head back to smack the back of your head against his face and succeeded. Credo gasped, caught off guard and you wiggled as much as you could out but he turned you around aggressively and tied your wrists with his sash. You were mad beyond belief so you screamed and practically threw a tantrum but Credo steeled in his actions and gripped your neck causing you to seize noise out of fear that this is it.   
  
    "Damn it all, (y/n). I love you," His lips smashed onto yours, you slowly closed your eyes and imagined Dante's lips but the scent wasn't the same. Trying your hardest to imagine Dante, Credo wiggled your pants and underwear off, "You are so beautiful, (y/n)." Your lip quivered, your heart longed for Dante's voice, the pain in your chest was all too real and painful. Credo teased the folds of your sex with his amateur tongue, it even felt different but you focused on Dante. His warm, moist tongue dancing in you, claiming every part of your being including your heart. You went back to that night where Dante shared his body with yours, his musky, warm and leathery scent filled your nose. Your brain was now tricking you and you let it happen rather than looking at Credo, you just shut your eyes. The way Dante moaned deeply in his low rumbling pitch, his ravenous growls, his muscles flexing, sweat rolling down his milky skin, his heavy exhales that you crave endlessly. His firm body smacking against yours but most off all, his sweet kisses. The way he massaged your neck and body lovingly was the best thing you ever experienced and especially when he confesses his love under your ear as you moaned loudly for him to not stop. He was yours and you were his.   
      
    Credo inserted his fingers in your dripping wet womanhood and hummed into your sensitive spot, you couldn't help arch your back, jaw dropped and whined, "Ohhhh, Dante, please." Your eyelids shot open when Credo suddenly stopped, clenched your thigh with anger and snarled, "You insensitive bitch." Tears finally rolled down the side of your cheekbones as Credo unzipped his pants and unexpectedly forced himself in you.  
  
    "CREDO!" You cried out in pain, he didn't give you any time to adjust, once again he gripped your neck then shoved his gloved fingers inside your mouth to muffle your screaming cries. The jealousy in the captain's eyes were overwhelming, the anger in his grip and the harshness of his thrusts made you sob.  
  
    "You better cum for me, (y/n)," Credo raggedly hissed as his eyes were glued to yours. You shook your head and bit his fingers as hard as you could, he yelped and withdrew them, "D-DAMN! Y-YOU!" You clenched your teeth together and squeezed your eyes, willing yourself to not give in but it felt so good. Your body screamed for release and your walls were throbbing insanely, your heart was stronger than your body's cries, for now. You felt the knot tighten and your stomach was cramping, it hurt so bad to hold it but Credo had the stamina of a demon and now he was rubbing your sensitive spot. Your eyes widened, tears still streaming and you screamed in agonizing pain mixed with pleasure, "NO! L-LET ME GOOO!!" Credo looked almost hesitant if what he was doing was wrong but his anger fueled his demonic side as he thrusts even faster, he gripped your ribs that were bruised tightly, almost to the point they could break. Your waist was small compared to his hands and he loved the dominant advantage he had over you, you were bound with no one to come to your aid and your gun was tossed aside beyond your reach. All you heard was Credo's pants and his whispers for you to cum, you sobbed and shook your head, "I c-can't!! Not for you! I am sorry! Please, let me go! I am begging you!" Your pleas were empty to this anger fueled demon, this was not Credo, but inside he was letting it happen nevertheless.   
  
    You had to. You had no choice, your insides were burning so you finally let go and make a wet mess on Credo's pants, you twitched after your painful orgasm. Credo exhaled but right before he came in you, you pushed him aside, making sure none of his filthy seed got in you, "You're a monster, Credo." Credo frowned at you, he was speechless, almost in shock of what he had done. He zipped up and made himself decent then sat on his knees, stared at the ground with utter shock. Your found a way to untie yourself and quickly slipped your underwear and pants on and pointed the gun at him, "Fuck you!"   
  
    "Kill me then. All I ever wanted was to be loved from you, you couldn't give me that," Credo voice broke and he sobbed into his fists. You raised an eyebrow and held your chin up high, "I did. You threw it away. You lost your chance. It would have never worked out, Credo. I will not be your whore. If there is anyone that I would be willing to die for, it would be Dante. He has earned my love. My forgiveness, my affection, my life. If anything, I am in his debt." You slowly brought your arm down and shook your head. Credo slowly turned his gaze up upon you, his eyes red and full of tears, "I love you. Please, kill me for what I did to you."  
  
    "...No," Your buckled the gun into your holster and looked down at the demon with pride.   
  
    "I am going to let you live, Credo. To remind me of what danger can be. To remind me that looks and masks are deceiving," You saw a tear roll down Credo's left cheek and with that you left the confused demon to sob harshly. You felt confident now. As if you changed in a split second from a girl into a woman. The river led eventually led you to the broken bridge that the demons teared apart weeks ago. You carefully made your way across the river then ran out of the forest and into the streets of the desolate town. You looked around and found a familiar strip club that was torn apart, you ran down the street and saw Dante's parlor in the distance, "Oh thank the heavens."   
      
    You took out your gun shot the demons that blocked the double doors of his parlor then you banged on them, "DANTE! DANTE! IT'S ME! LET ME IN!" You heard a loud demonic scream, you slowly turned around and saw a huge demon, you slammed your back against the doors and sobbed, "Dante, please." You fired at the demon but it did nothing but scrape it's dead flesh so your squeezed your eyes and mumbled, "Dante. I love you." The demon lunged but there was utter silence, you slowly opened your eyes to see a thick blade pierced in the demon's heart. The demon crumbled into dust, your body was trembling and you sniffled.  
  
    "Sweetcheeks," He dropped his sword, you turned around abruptly and hugged him ever so tightly. Dante's breath hitched, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your head, "How the fuck? ...No, I don't care. You're back." You released him then smacked his cheek, "That is for not saving people, Dante. But, forgive me, Dante. Please." You sobbed violently into his chest and mumbled unintelligibly. Dante looked confused, he held you ever so gently and whispered into your head, "It's okay, what happened?"   
  
    "I missed you so much. So so much. I love you, please don't let us be apart for that long ever again. It's Credo," You croaked then yelped when Dante touched your bruised ribs. Dante frowned deeply at the guilt in your voice, "What. Did. He. Do?" The growls and crackling of Dante's voice was unsettling but you had to tell, you would feel guilty forever if you didn't, "I wasn't strong enough. I was helpless. I am so sorry. He-he found me and was angry at me, very angry. I tried to pry him off but he bound me and-" Dante's eyebrows furrowed greatly, his irises turning into a flaming orange, "That son of a-! That BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" You froze, in total shock at Dante's anger spike, he unintentionally pushed you with his shoulder when he walked past you, he jolted into his devil form, "Where is he?!" You backed into the parlor in fear and gulped, "Dante, please. Not now. Please. Later we will deal with it but please, be with me." You couldn't fight the tears back, you missed him and needed him now more than ever, all you could whisper was, "Please." Dante slowly went back to normal, he marched back to you and embraced you once again but this time landed a kiss on your lips ever so longingly. The tears wouldn't stop, you clenched Dante's hair and jacket, taking in his scent, touch, everything, your heart felt complete at last and the pain was now overcame with joy.  
  
    "(y/n), do not get me wrong. I have missed you for what it seems like an eternity. I will NOT leave you or ever let you go. If you die, I will fight the devil himself or god to get your soul back to me. Or die trying. This I promise to the very fabric of my being. I will deal with that FUCKING asshole later, you are right. Spend the night with you, save the world tomorrow, then on Monday, kick his ass, deal?" He kissed the corner of your mouth and you couldn't help but smile.   
  
    "Deal. You have to be at the cathedral tomorrow night. There are a few people that will be waiting for you and I cannot say whom but you will be surprised, kay?" You locked the double doors behind him and kissed his neck lovingly. He hummed deeply and rubbed your hips, "Got it." 


	25. Chapter 25: Time to Kill (PART I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reunited with Dante but you needed to tell him sooner or later to help his father Sparda who Dante never considered as his father. But then the unexpected decides to give you a ride.

# Chapter 25: Time to Kill (PART I)

  
    Last night was so beautiful, even better than the first night you slept with him. It was passionate, intimate, and full of love. You woke up, your eyes fluttering open and turned to see Dante still asleep in his naked splendor. Since he was a demon, he didn't need to sleep under the blankets unless it was very cold. He was such a beautiful man and he was yours. All yours. His scruffiness clinging to his jaw, his feathery hair and long eyelashes. You slowly sat up with a weary smile and rubbed your eyes, "Dante...wake up." You mumbled and shook his shoulder, he groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. You rolled your eyes and slipped one of Dante's long shirts on, as well as your lacy, semi ripped panties that Dante was eagerly pulling down last night. You made your way downstairs slowly since you felt a tad sore in your nether regions, "Coffee..neeed. Coffee."   
  
    You grabbed Dante's cold coffee from yesterday and heated up, you were too tired to even sweeten the drink up so you drank it black. You sat down on the desk your ankles were locked together and sipped the cold, thick liquid. You couldn't think of anything besides the snoring fool that you loved, you smiled and touched your slightly stinging neck. After you chugged the rest of the coffee, you walked over to his red couch and plopped with your stomach flat on top of it. Suddenly, you heard the sound of the double doors flying open and footsteps getting louder and louder.   
  
    "Th-there we are. N-now let me g-go?" Enzo was trembling and once Vergil let him go he scurried out of the parlor. Sparda snickered and sat down at the edge of the couch, "So...had a rough night?" You groaned into the pillow, sitting up and shook your head then clicked the radio on the small table, "Shut up, fool!" Dante stomped downstairs with nothing but his boxers and his custom leather pants then smiled when the unique chanting of "Hooked on a Feeling" played and began to sing along in a dorky manner, obviously to you. Your cheeks flushed a bright red and your eyebrows furrowed when Dante began singing, "Oh dear god...why.." You facepalmed and quickly slumped down so you wouldn't face him out of spite.   
  
    "Keep it girl, yeah you turn me on. I-I-I-I-I'm hooked on a feelin', I'm high on believin', that you're in love with meeeee!!" Dante snatched his leather vest and clipped it on as he was doing a little dance. Sparda raised an eyebrow with the biggest grin and pinched your cheek, "Look at that! He is singing to you." You sat up with your arms crossed, rolled your eyes then decided to sing along when Dante started the chorus. Who couldn't resist that song? It was so catchy that you couldn't help but sing along with Dante's terrible singing skills. You felt better now that if you ever sing in his shower that you won't be judged by him. Dante froze when he finally noticed his long lost father in front of him, he frowned deeply and huffed, "Well, well. Look who decided to show up after so many decades." Sparda exhaled deeply through his nose and smiled warmly, "Son. I took it that you had a good night?" Dante growled under his breath, took your hand and pulled you aggressively against him, "What do you want?"   
  
    "Dante. He is your father," You smacked his arm and pointed lightly at Sparda. Dante rubbed his bicep then shook his head, "I have no father." Sparda stood up then squeezed Dante's shoulder, "Fine. If I am dead to you, then I am. But fight. Fight with us to defeat this demon and stop him from destroying humanity." You grabbed Dante's wrist and cleared your throat, "I hate to break up this "oh so loving" moment but I need to have a word with Dante. In private." Justicio gasped quietly and whispered loudly by accident to Vergil, "He is in trouble!" Dante glared at Justicio and followed you into the kitchen, "What is it babe?" After you closed the door, he placed his hands on the sides of your upper ribs and let his thumbs rub the side of your breasts, "What the hell is the matter with you? If it wasn't for your father, I would've bled out and died back in hell! Literally!" Dante's eyes twinkled a bit with a sign of guilt, "Okay, fine. But that was most likely just so you could get my help. Maybe you should've just bled out." You slapped Dante hard enough that he slammed back against the counter, he gasped and scoffed, "I was JOKING, sweetcheeks!!!"   
  
    You barged out of the kitchen, stormed upstairs and before you went into Dante's room, then yelled back, "YOU BETTER HELP YOUR FATHER OTHERWISE YOU ARE BANNED FROM SEX FOR LIIIIIFFEEEE!!!" Justicio's cheeks flushed red when Dante barged out loudly, "WHAT?! COME ON, LET'S COMPROMISE! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME, WHAT OF YOUR OWN NEEDS?! YOU NEED A GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE ME!" You growled and pointed at Vergil and Sparda, "I GOT YOUR TWIN BROTHER AND YOUR FATHER HERE SO I DON'T REALLY NEED YOU!" Sparda raised his eyebrows and smiled, "I accept your offer. It has been awhile, what about you, Vergil?" Vergil smirked and shrugged, "Sure." Dante was furious he punched the wall and the wood cracked exponentially, "DAMN IT! FINE! I will go help the old man." Sparda grinned and chuckled, "I am surprised. Dante had nothing to say. Congratulations, my dear. You now, have became the boss." Dante rolled his eyes and sat down on his chair, "Okay, so this demon guy thing. Where is he?" Vergil cleared his throat and slicked back his spiky hair, "We believe for him to be underground near the hell gate under Fortuna. This angel here heard of a demon summoning down there then father and I had a look and sure enough we saw demons flowing out of there." Sparda leaned on the wall, "We need to get to him." Dante laughed and shook his head, "We need to take out his lackeys first. Find the hellgates, destroy them then confront him. Destroying the gates will weaken his power. Plus, it seems like the only gate he is using is the only in the city. The others have been dormant from what I heard from Lady and Trish."    
  
    "Then I will go alone and destroy the hell gates as well as the demons in the city. You, Justicio, and your brother will find this powerful demon and hold him off for as long as you can until I get back and we all deliver a final blow, got it?" Sparda ran out of the parlor incredibly fast with his sword unsheathed since there were hundreds of demons in the city of all tiers that needed killing. Vergil began to walk to the doors and exhaled, "I will meet you at the cathedral, Dante. Get there as soon as you are done saying farewell." With that, Vergil and Justicio both flew off in their supernatural forms, leaving smoke and feathers behind. You walked towards Dante and he stood up to hold you in his arms, "Hey, sweetcheeks. Apparently, I got some time to kill  so got to go and save the world. I will call Trish to come here to protect you." Tears brimmed your eyes as you smiled longingly, "Be careful. And come back to me soon." Dante smiled lovingly and kissed your lips slowly, taking every second in then broke it, still having his lips so close, "I wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting. Trish is on her way....I love you, (y/n). I promise to come back."   
  
    "I love you, too, Dante," You kissed his forehead and watched him run off towards the cathedral, his red coat flapping and his sword shining brightly as his figured disappeared into the distance. A motorcycle hummed outside and Trish kicked the doors open. Though, you knew Dante was yours, the stunning looks and magnificent body on this woman intimidated you. She began to march up towards you, almost in a menacing manner then slammed you against the wall with a knife up to your throat, "Finally. This monstrous cycle of this deathly smoke will stop. It has been reappearing for centuries but now, with your blood. Your life. You will stop it." You furrowed your brows and felt a drop of sweat down the side of your forehead, "I-...It was you.." Trish growled under her throat and gripped her hold of the knife, "Fine. Yes. I unlocked the demon for Mundus long since when. And now, since I love Lady so much. It is killing her. But a demon that took and claimed a human body physically and is sacrificed after they mated will appease this demon. And it is so perfect. You and Dante had sex last night and now you are capable of being that sacrifice.  So perfect." She laughed almost crazily but with terrifying determination. You tried to wiggle out of her hold but she, too, was a demon and too strong for you. She grabbed you by the hair and dragged you out until she held you and mounted her motorcycle, "NO! DANTE! SOMEONE! HELP!" Trish revved up the engine and took off towards the cathedral, she knew she had to take a different entrance since she couldn't face Dante AND Vergil and possibly Sparda all at once. That would be suicide since she could barely handle Dante. Your heart was beating fast, you just got back with Dante and shared a loving moment but now...you were about to be sacrificed to a demon. 


	26. Chapter 26: Time to Kill (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish captured you out of desperation and madness. Certain death was near until you made a decision that will change your life forever.

# Chapter 26: Time to Kill (PART 2)

  
    Your senses were incredibly heightened due to the fact that you will be losing your life and there was not much you could do about it. Tears left your eyes and dried up quickly due to the piercing cold wind blowing in your face. You had to live. You had to. Dante didn't give up even when it seemed as if you died in hell. So, while Trish was making the motorcycle rev up to high speeds when you two entered the forests, you searched for a way out and sure enough you found it. You quickly grabbed the handle bars and made the cycle swerve out of control, Trish yelped as you both were flung in different directions after the cycle hit a tree. Once you felt your body smack onto the ground, you got up and quickly ran to the roaring river before Trish could replenish herself. You jumped off a waterfall and landed into the ice cold water, your body stung from the hard water. Trish ran around looking for you and screamed in rage, "DAMN IT! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WAIT TILL I FIND YOUR ASS!" She grabbed her motorcycle and zoomed off in the opposite direction, you burst out of the water and began to swim towards the city, Fortuna. Sure there was a little bay in between you and the city but it was the sure way of being safe from Trish plus as an added bonus, you know how to float so if you got tired, you could float for a bit. You were not about to give up, Dante awakened something in you and that was courage and the will to live. You survived torture, rape, demons attacking you, hell, and avoided certain death numerous times. This should be a piece of cake, swim to Fortuna and find where Kyrie was and help the citizens if there are any. Sacrificed for a demon? FUCK. THAT! The river was harsh and incredibly cold, your body was numb and you had bruises all over your legs and arms from protecting yourself from the piercing rocks.   
  
    Then again, maybe swimming all the way to the island wasn't a good idea after all, it would take you maybe the whole day or more. You huffed with frustration and swam back to the muddy shore. You grabbed a knife from your wet pocket and slicked your hair back. Your clothes were tattered, soaking and sticking to your skin like if you were modeling for a skimpy magazine. But adrenaline kicked in and you could care less what you look liked, you were far from Fortuna and you couldn't make it there on foot. You took of your shoes and drenched socks, tied the loose ends of your shirt, rolled up your leggings and started to head into the demon infested forest. The air was thick with the overwhelming stench of blood and the humidity made you feel warm and caused your forehead to drip with sweat. All you felt under you was moist dirt with the occasional leaf and puddle here and there. You heard rustling in the forest leaves, you gasped sharply and raised your knife. Your heart beat increased at the low rumbling sound, something was hunting you, growling savagely. It revealed itself to be a huge demon like dragon, your jaw dropped as the dragon leaned down to look at your glimmering face. It roared in a high pitched tone as its eyes was filled with blood, you felt immense heat drying your skin, clothes, and hair from the smoky dragon.   
  
    "FINE! EAT ME! I have had ENOUGH of this shit! I thought I could actually get to Fortuna and help Dante stop this but I guess it was never meant to be that way! If I have to die, it will be with me fighting! At least my honor will be intact!" You prepared for the dragon to chomp you in half but all it did was raise its head and stare down at you, "Not all demons want this pathetic war with the mortals. The mortals' sins are what keeps demons alive, without humans, we will slowly rot, and I for one do not want to die by starvation. I am the one of the demons that grow fat on mortal's hunger for power. I am the embodiment of pride and greed. I shall help you, this is not an act of generosity but selfishness. I am doing it for my skin and for my other kin who wish to live. Since you know the son of Sparda, I shall take you to him." You raised an eyebrow at the hubris demon, the dragon was huge and it made you very jumpy, "On one condition, demon!" The dragon growled and huffed, "What?"   
  
    "Fight besides Sparda. If you say that you will die if not for humanity. Then you and your kin should fight with us, this is your war as well!" You slowly shoved the knife into your shirt pocket and wiped the sweat of your forehead. The dragon roared upwards into the sky and soon total darkness filled the sky, demons poured out of the portal that the hubris dragon made, as well as other dragons. The demons circled you, their fierce rage and evil caused you to feel light-headed but soon the dragon leaned down and offered his neck, "Come. Fortuna is far and we all have a journey ahead of us." You slowly stepped up to the fiery demon and swung a leg over its neck and grabbed its horns. The dragon made its way to the edge of a cliff and dove, you screamed out of fright and then the demon unfolded his wings and soared upwards, you saw the huge army of demons you gathered running or flying behind you. But then sparkles of light followed the demons, "What are those?!" The dragon growled, "Angels. It seems that they have come to help us. Whatever. Our score isn't with them today. It's with that demon bastard who started this all."   
  
    A beautiful black haired woman was flying beside you in magnificent armor and a white sword with a kind smile, "Woman of Dante. We are here to help you! The demon army in Fortuna is great and you are in need of assistance!" You slowly smiled with a smug sense of pride in yourself, you thought to yourself that maybe you weren't completely useless at all, "No problem! The more the merrier!" The angel threw you a potion and a katana, "What is this for?!"   
  
    "You need to fight as well! The potion will give you the strength and skills of one of us! It is permanent since you are with Dante, you will need it more than any human! He cannot protect you always and you will be constantly in danger for the rest of your life. Take it and your body will have our blood running through your veins. You will be a halfbreed like Dante!" She gave a thumbs up and winked then flew back to join her brethren.  
  
    "I suggest you take it now. It will take a while before it travels throughout your body. And it will be painful since you will grow wings," The dragon suggested as the army you raised increased in speed. You popped the cork open and chugged the small bottle down, you felt your heartbeat stop for a few seconds and then you felt your clothing transform into this white lightweight armor. Suddenly, you knew how to fight and your abilities like if you knew your whole life. Your energy increased tenfold and your blood sugar levels were perfect, your health and everything was perfect. You still looked the same since you were only half angel now, your wings began to stab their way out of your skin abruptly, you squeezed the dragon's horns and screamed in unbearable pain. The bone structure popped out then the muscle, skin and feathers quickly grew and your wounds healed, soon the dragon threw you off. You screamed in fright but saw yourself flying beside the dragon, "Holy shit!" The dragon chuckled, "How do you feel?"   
  
    "I feel fucking great! Like a panther! Let's clean this mess, yes?!" You smiled smugly with the dragon as you two lead the army towards Fortuna. The energy surging through you was immense and so were your wings. Your wings were a beautiful dark tint of brown and your hair was cut straight and had the length adjusted to the middle of your waist with bangs that were shaped into a V which was incredibly cute and helpful. You looked great and wide awake, you sheathed your katana and glued your own eyes to the horizon.   
  
 **AT THE BATTLEFIELD  
  
    **"DANTE! HELP FATHER! THERE ARE TOO MANY DEMONS!" Vergil and Justicio were giving their all to fight the army of demons that were between them and the demon that they needed to kill. Dante quickly ran to the aid of his father and sliced up a large toad like demon with ease. Sparda and his sons were in demon form and Justicio was in his own form as well, even then demons are like cockroaches, there numbers are endless. Vergil turned his gaze at a towering water demon who was laughing manically, "You are all going to perish in hell after we are finished with your dirty hides." Vergil furrowed his starlight eyebrows, took ahold of his katana with both hands and sprinted towards the demon, yelling fearlessly and with rage. Justicio made sure to keep the little demons off of Vergil as the brooding son of Sparda lunged at the demon. Dante panted as he saw the higher ranking demons burst out of the ground or fall from the sky. These demons were huge and the smaller demons crawled over to them like a swarm of ants, "FATHER! I AM SORRY! FOR NOT ACCEPTING THAT YOU ARE PART OF ME." Sparda turned to face his weary son and yelled back, "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS! YOU ARE MY SON!"  
  
     Dante nodded, both of the demon men went back to back and continued to fight with all of their rage and power. Dante stabbed his sword through the ground and took it out, causing the ground to rumble and crack open which let a lot of demons fall into the magma. Sparda flipped back from a whip wrapped in flame and threw his sword at the demon, he leaped over the army of demons, caught his sword and cut the huge demon in two the landed hard on the top of the hilt of his sword, causing an earthquake to send the demons falling. Vergil was running over the back of the demon, cutting the crystals embedded on certain parts into pieces. The demon howled and summoned an unearthly hurricane out of desperation, "I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Vergil was flung against the ground, he yelped and coughed out drops of blood, he growled under his throat and flew back straight at the demons face and stabbed his katana into the last crystal which stopped the hurricane and killed the water demon. Vergil executed a perfect backflip and landed next to his father, brother, and Justicio, they all had their backs turned against each other and face the demon army.   
  
    "I am honored to fight at your side, Sparda and his sons. If I die here, I will be happy that I fought for humanity and for your righteous hearts," Justicio unsheathed his scythe again. The quartet were battered, bruised, and weary from the battle, it was going on for days now and hope was almost diminished. The sky was black and hell fire was burning the city, demons were pouring from everywhere and blood was spilling into the ocean, leaving a literal red sea. Human and demon bodies were everywhere, the demon that was leading the army laughed and landed on top of a huge building, "I will take pride in knowing that your heads will be delivered to my master. Any last words, scum?" Dante smiled and pointed his sword at the general, "Yes! .....KISS MY ASS!" Vergil smiled crookedly and held his katana in front of him, "Yes. Kiss our ass, scum." Sparda grinned and cracked his knuckles, "Now, that's more like it!" Justicio grinned at the vulgar insult and the quartet sprinted at the demons, lunging themselves into what seemed like suicide


	27. Chapter 27: Forever His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante, Vergil, Justicio, and Sparda are losing this battle out of exhaustion, you were now capable of fighting and time is running out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this, this late. I am a butthead. Anyhoo, had so much fun writing this fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for all you read this and I am doing a Vergil x fem!reader one now. If you have any suggestions on what I should do a fanfic on next, let me know :) I am willing to take on another fanfic as I am doing the Vergil one already. I am thinking about either doing a Dragon ball Z, Dragon Age, or Tolkien fanfic. But I don't know which one I should do, please let me know!

# Chapter 27: Forever His

  
    Dante collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion, Vergil was now protecting his dear brother, "GET UP DANTE!" The halfbreed wheezed and jolted back into his human form, blood crawled down the corner of his mouth and he mumbled, "I-I can't...it's too much..I..I am sorry, (y/n)." he closed his eyes and a tear ran down the side of his cheekbone. Justicio was down and lifeless, he fought well but even for an angel warrior, this hoard was too much. His wings vanished into a burnt shadow on the ground and his body slowly dissipated into thin air. Sparda was still up but was as battered and weary as Vergil was as well. Vergil's left eye was black and seeping a good amount of blood out. He still fought on however, no matter what, he refused to go down for his brother and father. Demons were still pouring and the general cackled with echoed into Sparda's ears mockingly. Vergil was knocked down as well, he looked up at Dante as he went back to human form, he winced and coughed out blood, "Dante..." The two twin brothers reached out and held each others hands firmly as the demons above them rose their swords above their chests. "You're one helluva fighter, Vergil. I am so glad you're my bro despite your pissy time of the month," Dante chuckled harshly. Vergil laughed through his lips lightly and smiled, "Dante. Your power is also formidable. I know power...when I see it."   
  
    "There they are!" The dragon roared and the demon army that had the halfbreeds surrounded turned to face a blinding light and a smoky fog approaching. Vergil furrowed his brows, "You got to be fucking kidding me. More demons. Well, freedom and life was interesting while it lasted." The "good" demons lunged at the bloody army and the other demons flying ahead dove down to burn the army, the dragon landed onto the ground and whipped chunks of the army away. The angels also dove and unsheathed their scythes and swords with their fierce battle cries and you landed next to the dragon and looked for Dante. You saw the twins lying on the ground, you unsheathed your katana and quickly disposed of them with one slice horizontally, "Dante! Vergil!" You knelt down to the halfbreeds and tears flowed down your cheeks, "Thank god, I made it here." Vergil cocked his head, "(Y/n)?? How did you?" Dante squeezed your arm, pulled you down and planted a kiss firmly on your lips, "You look amazing. Thanks. Now, how did you get these wings?"   
  
    "I drank some bottle that an angel gave me and now I am half angel. Whoo hoo...now here." You mumbled an ancient spell that fully healed the twins and gave them back their strength. Vergil quickly ran to his father to help and attacked with even greater power than ever. Dante held your face in his hands and nuzzled lovingly, "What a woman, you are. You gathered an army of demons and angels and became half angel yourself.I hate to have you in this battle but, you are needed." You chuckled and kissed his lips once more, "Of course you need me, you fool. Let's do this. Oh, and I have one more halfbreed here." Nero dropped in and smiled at Dante, "So we meet again. Ready to kick some ass?" Dante grinned and grabbed his twin guns, "Always. Vergil, (y/n), and I will go kill the general then the boss. Give this to my father so he can recover his strength and you guys keep them off of us!" Nero caught the elixir and nodded, he ran towards Sparda and popped the cork open, "Hey, dude! Drink this!" Sparda quickly chugged it, leaped onto the dragon and now took control of it, "Take on the higher demons!" Vergil raised an eyebrow at Nero, "I suppose this means to go to Dante." Nero nodded, "Yup. go hurry!" You and Dante were quickly joined by Vergil, the general saw you three coming after him so he pointed at you guys and all the demons redirected their focus onto you but the your army, Nero and Sparda were fending them off brilliantly. You three lunged yourselves at the mighty general. The general quickly dodged your guys' first attacks and you turned and kicked the demon's face with a high kick hard. It sent him flying towards a brick wall as Dante laughed, leaped and punched the general down onto the floor. Vergil cut the general in half and scoffed, "Scum. What a petty demon. All he did was talk. What a figurehead." The demon boss roared and punched his way through the cement, he was incredibly big, but you three were powerful enough to take him on. Sparda and Nero joined you as your army finally had the battle under control.   
  
    "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MEDDLING MUTTS! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!" The demon's roar was enough for you guys to shield yourselves or hold onto something. Your heartbeat was ringing in your ears, although you could fight now, you were terrified, Dante squeezed your hand and smiled. All five of you lunged at the demon with your weapons sheathed and the battle began.  
  
**WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 25: 9:30 a.m.**  
  
_"Goooooood morning, folks! Merry Christmas to you all! Although other stations are playing Jingle Bells and Rudolph the Red nose reindeer, we are still playing huge hits! Right now, as a request from a member of our beloved station, Stevie Wonder's Superstition is going to help you all wake up to a funky tune! Again, Merry Christmas and enjoy your favorite station!"_ Your eyes fluttered open by Stevie Wonder's song and Dante lightly kissing your neck, "Merry Christmas, (y/n)." You giggled and shoved the halfbreed off, you scratched your back and felt the slight curves of your wings on your body. When you're not in angel form your wings become nothing but tattoos that wrap around your legs, back, and butt. It was now a week since the demon bastard was defeated, it was a close call but a final blow between you, Nero, Vergil, Sparda, and Dante did the trick. Once the boss was killed, the demon army turned into dust and everythign went back to normal in one blinding flash. After that, you had all your stuff from your rinky dink apartment moved to Dante's place, even your bird, Wally. You have been living with Dante for more than a year now and got a job as a vet which paid good money where you guys lived. Now Dante was finally debt free and all because of you, you also helped him finally kickstart his pizza business and his parlor was now one of the most popular pizza places to go. Since Dante was the "sexy" cook, a lot of teenage and college girls went there to not only eat great food but see it done by an attractive man. Lady and Trish were now officially in a relationship and are in France to enjoy their vacation. Life was incredibly good now and to make it better, the hellpup you gave Dante was now a hellhound. Wally and the hellhound were in a hate/love friendship and Wally always attacks Dante whenever he calls you sweetcheeks since it was Wally's nickname for you in the first place.  
  
    You got dressed into a comfortable t-shirt that was Dante's and went downstairs to get a glass of apple cider that you were saving for this very day. You heard the double doors open and took a peek, you smiled widely then gasped, "Vergil! Want a drink or something to eat?" You sprinted towards him and gave him a hug, you two have become great friends despite the fact that you were Dante's girlfriend.   
  
    "No, I am fine. I dropped by to see how you two were doing. Since Christmas and all. Our father is in hell, still maintaining peace and whatever," He rolled his eyes and gave a slight pat on your back. Dante walked downstairs, shirtless as usual and waved, "Hey big bro. How is my big brother?" Vergil pushed you lightly, he was never one for physical affection but he always reassured you with a pinch to your cheek as a sign of acceptance and fondness.   
  
    "It's Christmas, that is why I am here," Vergil clarified and leaned against the wall. You sipped your cup and heard wind howling against the door and windows. Dante whistled and chuckled, "Sorry, sweetie. Seems like Vergil brought company." He grabbed his guns and kissed your cheek, "We will be right back." Vergil and Dante both barged out of the parlor with their weapons unsheathed, "WHOO! Just like old times brother!"   
  
    "YOU BETTER BE BACK BEFORE DINNER, YOU TWO!!" You yelled and smiled, having a demonic boyfriend and becoming a half-angel was the last thing you would have ever expected if you told yourself a year ago. You sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to watch cartoons, you turned your head to see your man fighting demons with ease. He winked at you and blew a kiss, "Love you, (y/n)! There! I said it!" You laughed and shook your head, you were forever his. 


End file.
